From the Ashes
by Ishkahr Melinoe
Summary: An Undead Rogue, Ievam and a Paladin Draenei, Itamar, cross paths unwillingly. After an encounter in the woods just outside of the Undercity, they go on about meeting one another and soon fall in love. Tragedy strikes and Itamar can't remember Ievam.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Yaoi, necrophilia(well if you want to be technical about it), violence, angst, sex, language, and love. Lot's and lot's of yaoi love.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: me nor Kaitsuka own World of Warcraft or any other affiliate associated with Blizzard. This is fanfiction. The plot is all we own. I'm sorry you can't sue us, we're broke college students.

I.

It was a dark, cold night just outside of the Undercity. It was always a dark, cold night in this part of the woods, but to most newcomers of this area, it seemed eerily so. Ievam had gotten tired of taking orders from his superior in the city, so he decided to venture off on his own. Sure, he'd get attacked by a decrepit hound here and there, but it wasn't enough to shake him any. Hell, he was undead. The fact that he was going to be shaken by a few mangy hounds was very unlikely. He clicked his tongue piercing against his teeth as he ran along the open fields in search of some sort of challenge. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed a being that shouldn't have been in this part of the world. He went into his stealth and crept closer to investigate.

A warhorse snorted as it walked along the cobblestone road leading to Brill. The rider exhaled slowly, sending a long stream of condensation into the air in front of him. He'd been charged by one of the humans to go into Scarlet Monastery and retrieve a book (of all things) from the library. Not only had he heard the monastery was infested with the Scarlet Enclave, the graveyard was haunted as well. At the thought, Itamar sighed again, his steed meandering down the road. At the sight of a lantern, he quickly turned his horse off the main road, moving toward an area of several trees. Hopefully they wouldn't be seen. The Scarlet Monastery was just north of Undercity. The thought of that place sent a shiver down Itamar's back, all those undead creatures festering in one place...ugh.

After the patrol had passed, he turned his horse back to the road. Brill was still a ways off...

'A Draenei,' Ievam thought to himself when he recognized the unfamiliar figure's form. 'He's a long way from home...what the hell is he doing here?' Ievam, out of boredom and curiosity, decided to follow the Draenei silently. He kept his daggers drawn just in case, but he was certain he couldn't see him. He recognized the surroundings and then knew exactly where this newcomer was going. 'Scarlet Monastery,' he thought.

It was quite a challenge to get around Brill and the skinner's camp, but Itamar managed to guide his warhorse through the area without attracting any Dark Hounds. The bats just seemed content to float around looking for bugs on the ground and in the air. He always thought that was strange behavior for bats, but this place was strange to begin with.

'Finally' he thought as the old road to Scarlet Monastery became visible. The horse made it up the slight incline with ease and they were soon on their way. The moment of relief was short-lived when Itamar realized just what he was heading into.  
An old monastery, filled to the brim with Scarlet Enclave.  
...for a book.

Itamar covered his face with his palm for a moment before looking up at the path again. Maybe the Naaru would have pity on him and drop a new task into his lap. 

Ievam followed the Draenei with ease and into the Monastery. He held up his dagger and decided to give the Draenei a wicked surprise. Ievam crept closer to him and was right behind him. He held his breath so that he couldn't hear him breathe. He closed his yellow eyes for a moment, rose the dagger, and went in for a hard stab in the Draenei's back. 

A sudden feeling of dread went through the paladin's mind, making him turn suddenly and hold up his shield. He had no idea why, but it felt like he needed to defend himself from behind. A loud clash of metal resounded in the area, a rogue coming out of stealth just behind him. The hell? He was being followed the whole time!

Acting quickly, he pushes the rogue back and pins him against a tree with his shield. Sneaky bastard.

Ievam was caught a little off guard by the Draenei's quick reflexes. He smirked and laughed a little at the newcomer's reaction. 'Should've known...oh well. This will be fun,' he thought.

"You're an awful long way from home, Paladin," he said in Gutterspeak. He didn't expect the Draenei to understand his language, but it didn't matter. He struggled against the Draenei since he was pushing him hard against that tree. His partially exposed spine was starting to bore into it.

Itamar's tail swished behind him as he kept the undead rogue in place, if not pushing a little harder. He was by no means small, even by Draenei standards.

"Why did you try to attack me, you unholy abomination?" He asked, accidentally replying in Gutterspeak. Great, now the bastard knew he understood the undead language. So much for the 'picture of perfect' paladin image...

Itamar mentally cursed himself, snarling slightly when he didn't receive an immediate answer.

"What's this? You understand me," Ievam said mockingly. He tried to shove at the larger male, but didn't succeed. He decided to entertain him by answering his question.

"It's simple really: you're in our turf, therefore I must attack you. Did ya forget about the war or something? Clear out your pretty little tentacle covered head of yours and remember your place, Paladin," he replied harshly. Just to annoy the Paladin, Ievam leaned in close and kissed him on the lips rather quickly and pulled back. He smirked at him again and wanted him to fight him. He needed a good fight.

The angered expression Itamar was wearing had steadily grown more furious as the rogue continued to speak. When he suddenly leaned up and kissed him, it flashed from fury, to confusion, to shock, to enraged surprise as Itamar pulled his sword up and moved the shield to take a swing at the little asshole.

Scarlet Monastery be damned, he was beating the un-life out of this jerk.

Ievam ducked when the Draenei swung his sword at him. He rolled out of the way and quickly sprung to his feet, wielding both his daggers and took up his stance. He was laughing at his opponent's reaction and went in for a cheap shot. He ducked low again and swung at him with his main hand to slash his stomach and side. He then felt the blade of the sword against the top of his mohawk and a few strands of his hair fell to the ground from where the sword had cut it. He grit his teeth and let out a guttural growl at him and slashed at him harder.

Itamar dodged the dagger slashes as best he could, that cheap shot got past part of his armor, but the wound was superficial. He blocked and parried the slashes, using a spell to consecrate the ground beneath them. For every cut the rogue gave him, he returned with a slash of his own. He noticed the longer this lasted, the heavier his armor seemed to become.

He'd forgotten one of the things rogues were notorious for... poisons.

Ievam smirked at his opponent. He knew that the poison was starting to take effect. His swings were becoming slower and even though he got hit once or twice, the wounds weren't enough to bother him. The consecration of the ground beneath him stung a bit, but he kept on slashing and dodging to the best of his ability. Finally, he saw an opportunity to run and he did. He ran and wanted the Draenei to pursue him. When he got far enough away, he summoned his warhorse and quickly rode off. 

It took a few seconds to register that the rogue had turned tail and run off. Wait...he wasn't done with the little fucker yet!

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Itamar shouted in Gutterspeak, quickly calling his horse and riding off after Ievam.

The thought of 'this might be a trap' crossed his mind for a moment, but was quickly squashed by the fact that he still wanted to beat the crap out of the little turd. Since the rogue was already so far ahead, Itamar chanted the aura of the Crusader, giving his horse a little extra speed to catch up.

Ievam heard the Draenei's shout and he laughed as he rode off into the thick of the forest.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME UP HERE AND CATCH ME YOU ALLY SCUM?" he shouted back in Gutterspeak. His bones ached, but he didn't have time to worry about that now. He needed to outsmart the Paladin just so he could find him again and mess with him once again. 'I like having a new toy to play with,' he thought as he rode on.

The shouted reply made Itamar twitch as he urged his warhorse onward.

"Ought to make that maggot infested rogue drink holy water..." He muttered to himself, thinking of very un-paladin like ways to kill the annoying rogue. He was too angry for his common sense to be heard in the back of his mind.

Entering the forest made everything visibly darker, making the warhorse and Itamar's eyes like beacons in the shadowy forest. This was one of those times when one questioned the anatomical reasoning for glowing corneas...

Ievam decided just for the hell of it to slow down for the Draenei to catch up. He was a faster rider then said opponent, but he was infested with boredom and wanted some entertainment. 'Hell if he ends up killing me, it won't matter much,' he thought harshly. Once he saw his glowing eyes approaching, he kicked his horse and rode off again.

After a few long moments went by being chased by the Paladin, the Rogue's mind began to wonder. The pop kiss had awakened something within him that hadn't stirred since he was alive...and that was a long time ago. He shook his head as if to shake it loose from his thoughts, but it still clung there. 'Of all times, why do I have to wonder about a thing like that?' he asked himself.

The beat of hooves on ground was always just out of reach in this damn forest. He couldn't see in the dark, but sure as the nether could be seen. Again, glowing eyes? Really?

Itamar snorted and kept following the sounds of his target through the trees. He caught glimpses here and there, but not enough to tell how far away he was. Speaking of the undead, that kiss had been odd...Itamar could've sworn he felt a piece of metal or something...maybe the undead had piercings? The paladin absently licked his lips.

Itamar quickly shook his head. Nonono, those were bad thoughts. He was a paladin. He wasn't supposed to think things like that, especially not about an undead rogue, piercings or not.

Once he felt he had ran the poor Draenei long enough through the dark woods, he hopped off his steed and sent him on his way. He pressed against a tree, but didn't bother to go into stealth just yet. He wanted him to catch up to him before he did that again. While he waited, he started entertaining the thoughts he was having earlier. He absently smirked at the fact that the Paladin's lips were soft...and he was well built...and wondered how big his...'Alright I need to stop that,' he scolded himself. 

Cautiously, Itamar got off his horse. He knew his mount was armored and jingled with each step (no different than himself really), but at least he could be a little quieter if he continued on himself. He hadn't heard the rogue's horse move ahead, so he had to assume he'd stopped.

Draenei weren't known for their spectacular stealth abilities, but with the thick grass, and careful footing, maybe he could sneak up on his foe. That illusion was shattered as soon as he stepped over a root, and right on a twig, the snap sounding like a shot in the eerily silent forest.

Oh. Shit.

Ievam heard the loud clatter and peered out from behind the tree to see what it was. It was his Paladin pursuer on the ground, rolling around trying to get up. The sight was down right hilarious to the rogue, so he started laughing. He didn't care if he could hear him. Hell, he decided to come closer to investigate.

"No wonder none of your kind are spies. You can't sneak for shit and if you fall down, you can't get back up," he said between snickers. 

Itamar looked up at the rogue with a glare, still trying to get up.

"...shut up." He muttered, mumbling a few words in Draenei before finally getting back on his feet and picking twigs out of his armor.

He glared at the rogue again before snorting. "Of course, your kind is lucky you don't go flying off when there's a storm. I wouldn't be surprised if there are undead living at the bottom of the Great Sea after being carried off from here."

...apparently Draenei weren't known for their trash talking skills either.

Ievam snickered at the 'witty' comeback. He cleared his throat and looked at him once again and laughed again.

"What sort of an insult was that? Seriously, you need to work on your people skills and ways to insult your enemy. How about something like: gee your breath smells like something died in there...oh wait, you're DEAD," Ievam suggested and laughed again.

Itamar glanced to the side slightly in a show of embarrassment. His tail twitched slightly as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, well, not everyone can be as crass as you are." He retorted. There. That one was better...maybe.

'I wonder if that 'make him drink holy water' plan would shut him up...' Itamar wondered to himself, not paying the rogue any attention for a moment.

"Oh so you do learn?" Ievam asked sarcastically. He waved his hand at the Draenei and then added, "Look, I'm tired and I bet that poison my blades had on them is making you tired as well. We can fight each other to the death, or take a break and beat the living...well in my case un-living...hell out of each other tomorrow. What say you?"

Thank the light, the bastard had some sense in him. Itamar almost slouched, but managed to remain nonchalant (or so he thought).

"Very well. I'll be sure to...watch my back." He replied, actually smiling slightly at his little pun.

Ievam smirked at the pun and sat down at the base of a tree.

"I'm Ievam...what's your name?" he asked curiously and picked up a twig. He started snapping it into little pieces as he sat there.

Itamar walked over to a tree across from where Ievam was sitting, placing his shield and sword next to him.

"My name is Itamar." He replied, looking across at the rogue. For a second, it seemed like the rogue was being polite, but Itamar reminded himself this was simply a temporary break. Rogues of any race couldn't really be trusted...especially one on the other side of the war.

"That's a strange name...I kinda like it," Ievam said and stretched. He kept an eye on the Draenei though. 'I bet if given the chance he'd force feed me holy water,' he thought. A silence fell over them and Ievam would study Itamar's features from time to time. He was attractive for a Draenei. His lower jaw wasn't covered in tentacles like Ievam had seen once before, but had two long ones that seemed to act as hair with the rest of his hair that was pulled into a high pony tail. He had two horns on top of his head that made him think of a ram. His facial features were...lovely. It wasn't feminine at all, but it was a type of masculine beauty that was hard to find. 'I had that kind of attractiveness once,' he thought bitterly. He clicked the tongue piercing against his teeth as he sat there examining Itamar.

One of Itamar's ears twitched when he heard Ievam click the piercing. At first he didn't know what it was, but decided to leave it alone. After all, he'd never really seen an undead this closely before. And most he -had- seen were to the point of falling apart. Ievam looked quite…fresh, however. The only bones really visible were the ends of his fingers, toes, a bit on his shoulder, and maybe a bit more not revealed. This thought process brought him to the point of wondering whether Ievam still retained his...facilities. That was quickly removed from his mind as Itamar noticed the piercings all over the undead's face. Perhaps they were from when he was alive? Or post-mortem? It was an intriguing question. If one looked past the discoloration and slight rot, it was obvious he had been rather good looking when alive. Considering he must've been dead for a while, he was still quite good looking, as far as undead go.

Ievam kept himself visibly occupied by breaking the twig into smaller pieces since Itamar obviously had no interest in talking to him. That was fine with him, really. As he sat there, his thoughts went back to the kiss earlier that day. He had a burning desire within him that was dormant for the most part of his undead self...up until now. He wanted to peel that thick mail armor off Itamar and see what he looked like beneath it. His curiosity was piqued about the Draenei anatomy and the fact that Itamar was attractive didn't really help matters much. 'Yeah, just keep telling myself it's the Draenei anatomy...' he thought. In actuality, he was aroused and wanted it. Bad.

It had been getting increasingly difficult for Itamar to keep his eyes open. It was dark, he was tired, and his body was demanding sleep, even if in the presence of the enemy. This wasn't an ideal place to sleep, but nether, he was exhausted. That poison hadn't helped his predicament.

Slowly, Itamar's eyes began to close, the blue light getting dimmer until there was just a fine glow from his eyelashes. Itamar relaxed against the tree, tail curling slightly as he fell asleep.

Ievam watched at Itamar fell asleep. The thoughts of him and Itamar in erotic scenarios filled his head and soon he found himself staring at the Draenei with want. Soon, he felt a familiar feeling wash over him and felt his member beginning to strain against the fabric of his trousers. He kept his eye on Itamar and watched the gentle rise and fall of his massive chest. He was asleep. Ievam's eyes trailed down to the belt on Itamar's pants, and an idea came to him. He slowly stood, and placed his daggers on the soft grass silently. He took his leather jerkin off and placed it on the ground against the tree. He quietly walked over to him and stood over him for a moment before kneeling before him. He was a lot smaller in stature then him, but it didn't bother him. Very carefully, he unbuckled Itamar's belt and untied his trousers. He peeled them back and pulled his underwear out and down a little and gasped at what he saw. Itamar's member was enormous and the sight of it made Ievam's member throb with desire. Very gently, he started to rub it and looked up to see if he'd wake Itamar up.

Itamar was in a rather deep sleep, only making small sound as Ievam touched him. Other than that, he was still asleep. Itamar's tail twitched slightly. He was having a strange dream about pink elekks.

Ievam was amazed that Itamar didn't wake. In fact, this only made him want him more. He kept on rubbing at his member and loved watching it harden and lengthen. Soon it was hard enough for Ievam to start stroking it with his hand. He used the flesh of his palm instead of his bony fingertips to pleasure the Draenei. He quickly glanced up at him to see if he'd wake and when he was confident that he wouldn't, he took his hard length into his mouth and started sucking on it.

This new sensation caused a deep rumble of pleasure from Itamar, despite his unconscious state. As Ievam continued with what he was doing, the pleasure was beginning to override Itamar's need for sleep. A slight groan came from his parted lips as his eyes started to open, not fully registering what was going on. It took about half a second to figure out after Ievam did...something down there that quite definitely woke Itamar up.

"Wh-what in lights name-...!" He started to speak, but was promptly cut off by a gasp. His hand unconsciously flew up to hold the back of Ievam's head.

Itamar never had very good will power anyway...and it'd been so long...

Ievam was a little startled at Itamar waking up, but what surprised him was that he felt his hand on the back of his head as if to urge him to continue. He felt how hard he was and a little bit of his juices had trickled from his tip. Ievam licked it up and looked up at him as he pulled back just a little.

"Don't fight it," he said as he kept stroking him, "I need it too."

He then went right back to sucking on his thick member, except this time he did it with more fervor. He switched up between soft and hard sucks and bobbed his head up and down over his shaft. Things that he had learned in his previous life were coming back to him and he loved hearing his moans.

Itamar swallowed as Ievam went back to working his member, unable to stop the groan that escaped when Ievam's mouth met his aching shaft once again. He had to admit, Ievam knew what he was doing, and by the Light, he was doing it well.

He glanced down at the back of Ievam's head, watching him as he bobbed up and down. Itamar thought there was something odd about the way Ievam's mouth felt, but he then realized with all those facial piercings, he must have a tongue piercing as well. The idea made him groan and his member twitch.

Itamar was breathing quickly, moaning when Ievam did something particularly nice. Deciding to test the rogue, Itamar laced his fingers through the sparse mohawk and tugged experimentally.

A low moan escaped Ievam's throat when Itamar tugged at his hair. He always liked having his hair pulled. When he was living the many lover's he kept in his lifetime would have the same reaction at Itamar was having. That's how he knew he was doing a good job. He took more of Itamar's long member into his mouth and bobbed his head over it a few more times. He pulled away to just the tip and suckled on it lightly while he stroked the rest of his member with his hand. He glanced up at him and loved the lust that had washed over his entire expression.

Itamar's tendrils and tail curled as Ievam continued to pleasure him. He had still been looking down at the rogue as he switched to stroking with his hand, his glowing lust-filled eyes locking with Ievam's. He smiled lightly, showing his sharp teeth. "You really are a sneaky bastard..." He muttered, his words coming in a low, gravely rumble. Not like the current state was a bad thing. He groaned slightly again and tugged at Ievam's mohawk again. If the rogue continued, he wouldn't last too long at this rate.

"Oh well if you don't like it..." Ievam said and pretended to pull away just to see what Itamar would do. 'Yeah I am a sneaky bastard. A very horny, sneaky bastard,' he thought.

"Nodont-..." Itamar said quickly, leaning up a little when Ievam tried to pull away. He realized just how quick his answer was and glanced to the side in slight embarrassment. 

"I...do like it." He mumbled, trailing off before looking back at Ievam.

Ievam didn't stray far from Itamar and smiled at him slightly at his reaction and answer. He then crawled back over to him and stood tall on his knees between the other's legs. He leaned in close and slid his hand back down to his wanting member. He lightly stroked it as he asked softly, "What are you willing to do for it?"

Itamar's shaft twitched slightly at the question, releasing small groan when Ievam touched him again. He glanced off to consider his answer, but his lust fogged brain could only come up with one reply.  
"What do you want me to do?"

"You're not very experienced in this area, are you?" Ievam asked in the same silky tone. He kept lightly stroking Itamar's member and leaned in a little closer. He kissed Itamar again, except this time he took his time about doing it. He very lightly flicked his tongue across the other's lips to try to part them. When his lips did part, he slid his warm tongue into his mouth and explored his cavern. After a few moments of that, he pulled away from him and placed his other hand on his chest. He was still wearing his mail armor. He smirked a little and said, "I think you're a little overdressed for the occasion."

Itamar groaned into the kiss, his earlier suspicions confirmed when he felt the metal piercing in Ievam's tongue. He blinked when he realized Ievam was right, he was still in full armor. Itamar mentally kicked himself. "You're right…" He replied, shifting to undo the straps that kept his armor in place. He removed his shoulder pieces, chest plate, then the jerkin underneath so he and the rogue were even in terms of clothing. His strong chest was hairless, boasting a few scars (including the cut Ievam gave him earlier) and well defined muscle.

Ievam sat back on his heels while Itamar removed his armor and even the jerkin he wore beneath it. He loved the way Itamar's chest looked. He pulled the loose fitting cloth shirt off he was wearing, revealing to Itamar that he wasn't completely decomposed. He still had some definition of muscle left in his chest and stomach. He was much smaller framed then the Draenei, but this little detail didn't bother the rogue. On his right nipple was a small silver hoop. All his piercings were during his lifetime and were reminders of the man he used to be. Ievam stood tall on his knees once again and ran a hand down the Draenei's chest and down his stomach. He loved the feel of his warm skin and when back to paying attention to Itamar's still wanting member.

Itamar's stomach muscles twitched at the slightly chilled touch of the rogue as the hand trailed downward. He was actually quite impressed at how well preserved Ievam was. The nipple ring didn't go unnoticed either. Deciding to be bold, Itamar tentatively reached up and pulled Ievam into a kiss. He was somewhat unsure, but mimicked the tongue flick Ievam had done before to request entrance. He groaned slightly against the rogue's lips, slipping his tongue into the warm cavern.

Ievam parted his lips without hesitation and was impressed at how quickly Itamar learned. He closed his eyes into the kiss and let out a soft moan. He wanted this to happen. Hell, he needed it to happen. Ievam then slid his hands back up his chest and placed one on the back of Itamar's neck and the other was tangled in his soft hair. He tugged lightly to see what sort of reaction he'd get and slid his own tongue into the other's mouth.

When Ievam tugged at his hair, it set off a new wave of lust in the paladin. Itamar returned the gesture by deepening the kiss and fighting Ievam's tongue for dominance. An idle hand moved down the rogue's spine, just brushing against the exposed bone. Itamar growled slightly as he nipped Ievam's lip. Guess the hair pulling was his trigger.

Ievam growled low in his throat as Itamar nipped at his lip. He was strangely aroused by the way Itamar's fingers trailed down his back and brushed against his partially exposed spine. He broke the kiss and tilted the Draenei's head up by pulling on his hair. This move caused his throat to be completely left open to him, and so he kissed down his throat and sucked on a sensitive spot here and there.

Itamar groaned slightly as Ievam made his way down his throat. When the rogue sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, Itamar's leg twitched and he moaned lowly. An idea suddenly came to him as his hand reached for the rogue's belt buckle. He couldn't see exactly where it was, but it wasn't too difficult to find the belt buckle and begin to undo it.

The rogue felt Itamar fumbling with his belt buckle, and with one last suck on the side of his neck, he released his fistful of hair and pulled back a little to make it easier on him to undo his belt. His own member was throbbing and straining against the fabric of his trousers with want and desire.

Itamar felt a ping of guilt that Ievam had yet to receive any attention, but was sure that was about to change. Finally moving the belt and trousers out of the way, Ievam's shaft was revealed. Itamar examined it for a moment, noting that it was in the same fresh condition the rest of the rogue seemed to be. He stroked it a few times, watching Ievam for a reaction.

When Itamar began stroking Ievam's member, he moaned in his throat and had to hold onto the Draenei to regain his balance. It had been so long for him and the fact that this desire reawakened within him was really starting to show. Ever since he became Forsaken, this urge of his became dormant since he decided that he didn't have a use for carnal pleasure. This Draenei, for whatever reason that only the Dark Lady knows, reawakened this part of him. He leaned in close and kissed Itamar deeply once more while his hand trailed back down to Itamar's still wanting member. He began stroking him while he kissed him and groaned low in his throat when Itamar stroked his just right.

Itamar gave his own moan when Ievam began stroking him again. He returned the kiss eagerly, glad the Ievam was satisfied with his efforts. Using a free hand, Itamar guided Ievam closer until their bodies were almost touching. When they were close enough, he nudged Ievam's hand away and took both their members in his large hand, stroking them together. His own plan backfired when the feeling caused him to arch slightly and break the kiss to moan.

Ievam let out his own moan of pleasure when Itamar started stroking them both. He loved how Itamar sounded when he moaned. It sent a shiver up his spine and he took Itamar's free hand and wrapped it around himself as if to urge him to hold him up. He moaned again and licked up his neck back to his lips. He kissed him again more deeply. 'I wonder if he's ever been with another man before?' he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Itamar took the hint and held up Ievam as he continued to stroke both of them at the same time, every so often rubbing his thumb over the tips. In the limited encounters such as this, he'd only been with one man, and that experience wasn't nearly as enjoyable as what he and Ievam were doing. Shifting slightly, Itamar stroked them a little faster, nipping Ievam's lip again. Itamar's tail had sneaked around and curled around one of Ievam's legs, his hand still holding the rogue in place.

Ievam felt Itamar's tail wrap around his leg. It didn't bother him in the least. He felt his hips start moving into Itamar's hand when he quickened the pace. He wasn't going to last much longer like this, so he decided to ask the question he'd been wanting to ask the entire time. He broke the kiss and asked in a very silky, low tone that was almost a moan, "Have you ever been taken by a man?"

Itamar slowed his pace considerably, blinking for a moment before answering. "No, I haven't..." He replied, doing his best to rival Ievam's tone. He smirked and looked the rogue dead in the eye. "...but I don't mind something new." He purred, giving their members a quick stroke for emphasis.

"Well, I would let you take me, but I think yours would split me in half," Ievam said huskily. He pulled back a little and nudged his hand out of the way. He stood and grabbed his cloak he was wearing earlier. He laid it on the grassy ground and proceeded in taking his boots and trousers off. He looked over at Itamar and motioned for him to do the same.

Itamar followed suit, removing the boot/foot bracers he wore and the rest of his armor and trousers. The paladin was now standing in full Draeneic glory before the rogue. He walked toward the spread cloak, getting down on his knees facing away from Ievam. He glanced back to see if the rogue was ready. Itamar's tail swished behind him, his naked state giving Ievam a good view of what he was about to claim.

The rogue stepped closer to him and knelt down behind him. He stood tall on his knees and gently kissed the nape and side of his neck. Ievam slid a hand down Itamar's warm flesh of his back lower until his hand caressed a cheek of his buttocks. He kneaded the sensitive skin and kept kissing along the back of his neck while brushing his hair out of the way with his free hand.

Itamar tilted his head to the side to keep his ponytail away from his neck for easier access. He groaned slightly and moved his rear back toward Ievam, his tail brushing against the rogue's member briefly. Itamar's glance over his shoulder held a devious glint. He did that on purpose.

Ievam smirked at Itamar when he noticed his devious grin. He gently prodded Itamar's entrance with a single finger and paused to see if he was hurting him. He continued to kiss and nibble along his neck and shoulder while he kept his finger still inside of him.

Itamar found the finger uncomfortable at first, but quickly adjusted to it after a moment. He groaned lowly and shifted again, brushing his tail over Ievam's thigh to let him know he was ready to continue. He was actually quite surprised the rogue had been so gentle with him the entire time.

Ievam started moving his finger in and out of Itamar, simulating what he wanted to do to him. He loved how Itamar was using his tail to give him little signals. After a new moments of just using one finger, he slipped in a second and paused to let him adjust again. He thought back to his first time he was taken by a man and quickly suppressed the memory.

Itamar groaned softly when Ievam began moving his fingers again, suddenly gasping when Ievam found a spot inside him. The sudden flash of pleasure made his member twitch and Itamar pushed his rear back again to get Ievam to hit the spot again. He looked back at Ievam again, but this time with an expression of need.

Ievam studied Itamar's expression and kissed along his shoulder.

"I found it," he said and memorized that spot inside of him. He maneuvered his fingers so that they'd attend to the same spot within him. His own member throbbed with need, but he kept telling himself to hold it back.

Itamar's hips began to move in time with Ievam's fingers. Every time Ievam hit that spot, he moaned in pleasure, the volume steadily getting louder. After a minute of this, Itamar looked back at the rogue, panting with his face flushed. "Ievam...please.." He muttered, eyes glowing brightly in the haze of pleasure.

Ievam knew what he wanted. He withdrew his fingers and gently pushed on his upper body to get him to bend over onto his hands.

"It's easier if you get on your hands and knees for your first time," Ievam explained. He then held his hand up to his face and spit in it. He used his saliva to coat his own member so that it would slide into Itamar easier. He positioned his member at Itamar's entrance and held onto his hips and asked, "Ready?"

Itamar willed himself to stay relaxed as Ievam positioned himself, glancing back slightly when he asked if he was ready. "Yes." Itamar replied, swallowing slightly. Despite how gentle Ievam had been, he knew it would be uncomfortable at first, no matter what. His tail and tendrils curled slightly in discomfort as Ievam began to push forward, Itamar trying to remain relaxed.

Ievam groaned low in his throat at how tight Itamar was. He slowly pushed all the way into him and paused. He let out a quiet moan as his muscles involuntarily contracted around his thick member. He held onto his hips and wouldn't move until Itamar told him to or flicked his tail at him or something. He loved how he felt around his hard member though. He couldn't even remember what it felt like after being away from it for so long.

"Y-you're tight as hell," Ievam said and gently rubbed the top of his thigh.

Itamar was still attempting to adjust to Ievam's size. Even if the rogue wasn't Draenei, from Itamar's view it felt like he was. "And you feel larger than I anticipated..." He replied, shifting a little to try and adjust better. After a few moments, Itamar felt like he was ready, his tail moving to wrap around one of Ievam's hips. If that wasn't a good enough hint, he moved back against Ievam, groaning a little.

"It gets better," Ievam said and when Itamar's tail wrapped around his hip, he started an easy rhythm with his hips. He kept a hold of Itamar's hips and angled himself to that spot he found inside of him. He moaned a little and was glad he established a rhythm they could both keep. He loved how tight he was and found himself enjoying their encounter quite a bit.

After a few moments of the steady rhythm, Itamar started moving his hips back when Ievam thrust forward, moaning in pleasure as the rogue hit the spot inside him each time. The constant stimulation was driving him closer to the edge with each move. He wouldn't last too long if Ievam kept going at that angle. Itamar's moans were echoing around the trees, only interrupted by the words 'more', 'faster' and a few curses in Gutterspeak.

Ievam quickened his pace and started moaning loud himself. He was already close to his own climax, but he held it back to make the feeling last longer. He pounded harder and faster into Itamar and bit at his bottom lip to keep from erupting too soon. He wanted Itamar to experience it first.

It wasn't long until Itamar arched back and shouted Ievam's name, digging his fingers into the ground as he came all over the cloak beneath them. His muscles constricted around Ievam's member, spazming wildly as he came.

With one last hard thrust, Ievam came hard inside of Itamar. He threw his head back and arched his back in ecstasy as the passion took over. He shouted his name and dug his fingertips into his muscular hips. When he finally came back down to earth, he released his grip and slouched over him some in exhaustion. He panted and was perfectly content.

Itamar's arms were shaking slightly as he tried to hold himself off the ground, still catching his breath. He made a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a purr, smiling slightly as he glanced back at Ievam. "Heh...sorry, about the cloak…" he said. His voice was slightly scratchy from all the shouting/moaning he'd done.

"I'm not worried about it," Ievam said and slowly pulled out of him. He sat down on the cloak and grabbed his bag to use as a pillow. He laid back on it and looked over at Itamar and asked, "Are you gonna go back over to your corner or lay here with me?"

Itamar snorted and put his hands behind his head, laying on his back. He tried not to wince from the soreness. "Well, my 'corner' isn't warm, so I'll stay here." He replied, grabbing his own cloak and tossing it over them both.

"I take it you don't like cold?" Ievam said and looked up at the night sky. The sky was a strange hue of dark green instead of the customary navy. He couldn't tell what color it was anyway. He was colorblind. Ever since he was resurrected, he couldn't see any color. He just saw different shades of gray.

"If I'm naked in the middle of the forest, not really. Though, it is nice to get out of that armor." Itamar realized that was probably the most (non insulting thing) he'd said to Ievam since they 'met'. Itamar looked up at the sky as well, noting the odd coloring. At least the stars were out. A thought passed through his mind. Itamar glanced at Ievam for a second before moving his tail over to brush against the back of the rogue's hand. He smiled lightly.

Ievam felt Itamar's tail brush against his hand and a small smile came to his lips. Without a second thought, he reached his hand out for Itamar's and laced his fingers through his. He then said quietly, "You're going to be sore tomorrow if not already."

Itamar was quiet for a moment. "It was worth it." He replied, still looking up at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Yaoi, necrophilia(well if you want to be technical about it), violence, angst, sex, language, and love. Lot's and lot's of yaoi love.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: me nor Kaitsuka own World of Warcraft or any other affiliate associated with Blizzard. This is fanfiction. The plot is all we own. I'm sorry you can't sue us, we're broke college students.

II.

That fateful night was the first of many meetings between Ievam and Itamar. After almost getting caught by the patrol in Tirisfal several times, Ievam thought it would be a good idea to start meeting somewhere else. After arguing and drawing out maps in the dirt, they came to the conclusion of meeting in Southshore. Sure it was an Alliance town, but Ievam was a rogue and he could sneak in. The town was riddled with abandoned buildings and houses. There was one house in particular that they always met in and it was the one on the outskirts away from almost everyone else. One morning when Ievam woke up in the makeshift bed they made, he saw Itamar standing in front of a window just looking out. Ievam wasn't much of a morning person, but he grew accustomed to waking up in Itamar's arms when they'd spend nights together. The rogue had developed feelings for the paladin during the course of their meetings and felt almost hurt that the Draenei wasn't in bed this morning. He sat up and ran his fingers through his mohawk.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

Itamar didn't turn around from the window, but he acknowledged Ievam's question. "I need to tell you something..." He said, slowly turning around and walking over to sit on the bed next to Ievam. He was looking at the floor, trying to gather his words. Itamar looked up at Ievam, watching him for a moment before speaking again.

"I've been called to go fight the Scourge in Northrend...I leave tomorrow." He said carefully, watching Ievam for a reaction.

Ievam just stared at Itamar. He knew all too well about the Scourge and what it meant for those who went to fight. Most never returned. His eyes quickly darted to the comforter and remained there.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked quietly. 'I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry,' he kept telling himself despite the fact he felt tears start to prick his eyes.

Itamar moved forward and pulled Ievam's body against his own in a tight hug.

"I got the summons a few days ago...I didn't know they were sending me when we last met." He said lowly, gently stroking Ievam's back. He knew what was probably going to happen, but his duty was to follow his orders. He just wished they would've let him know sooner.

Ievam practically clung onto Itamar when he held him. The tears he fought so hard to contain flowed freely and quiet sobs escaped his lips. He didn't want him to go. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to quiet his sobs. He didn't want Itamar to see or hear him cry. He turned his head to the side and rested it against his chest as he silently cried. When he stifled his sobs enough, he whispered, "Don't go. Stay for me. I...I love you."

Seeing Ievam cry was heartbreaking for Itamar. He hadn't expected a confession of love. His own eyes became watery as he hugged Ievam tighter.  
"I wish I could...I truly do. I would willingly go to the Nether and back if it meant staying here with you, but I can't disobey..." Itamar nuzzled against Ievam, still holding him tightly.

He moved a hand to Ievam's chin to make him look up. Itamar looked directly into his eyes, fierce determination in his voice as he spoke.  
"I swear to you, I'll return no matter what. I'll come back to you..."

Ievam sniffled and nodded his head slowly. He pulled back and looked down at his hand. He had a silver skull ring on his thumb. He took it off and gave it to Itamar.

"Take this. I want you to have it," he said quietly and looked up at him. This was the worst possible kind of pain for him. Itamar had brought back some of his humanity. Now he was doomed to go fight the Scourge. Ievam slipped the ring on one of Itamar's fingers and pulled him close. He kissed him and just held him.

They sat there for a long while. The day had just begun, but it was far too short a time to remain together...

The morning finally arrived for Itamar to leave. He had remained with Ievam the entire day before. He was up before the sun, strapping on his armor as quietly as he could, preparing his things for transport, making sure everything was there. He looked over to the bed, knowing Ievam was watching him. Walking over, Itamar leaned down to kiss his lover one last time before he left. The soft glow of his eyes illuminated Ievam's face, giving him a final image to keep in his mind. Turning silently, Itamar picked up his things. He exited the small house, stopping near the road to give it one last glance before mounting his charger and riding to the docks.

Ievam just laid there after his lover kissed him goodbye. He didn't want to move. He'd stay in that house until he returned if he could. The day before ended way too soon for him to care for. He rubbed absently at his thumb from where that ring used to be. A tear streamed down his face and he quickly wiped it away. He felt like a part of him was missing now. He slowly sat up in the bed and pulled his knees to his chest. He rested his head on his knees and started crying again. This was going to be a very long, lonely time for the rogue and he knew it.

*X*X*X*

It had taken weeks to get to Northrend, but the day of siege was upon them. Horde and Alliance alike were storming the shores of Northrend for the first time, their respective leaders right alongside their men. The armies of Azeroth were met with the largest Scourge army ever seen, amassed by the command of the Lich King, the waves of undead covered the landscape. Snow and ice beat mercilessly at the armies, taking no pity on living or dead. There was no pause, simply a rush of bodies against each other. The battle had begun as soon as the first living being had appeared on the battlefield. The battle was complete chaos, every man was fighting for his life against the innumerable undead, many fell, and many more would fall.

Itamar was holding his own against the masses of ghouls and skeletal warriors, using every ounce of strength to beat them back alongside his allies. By chance, he spied the horde leader, Thrall himself, fighting the scourge alongside his men. A battle horn sounded. Looking up in horror, Itamar saw a huge frost wyrm flying low over the field of battle, headed strait for Thrall. In a split-second decision, he cast his last spell. Thrall was shielded as Itamar faced the wyrm before him. The massive dragon let loose a blast of blue frostfire...and all went black...

*X*X*X*

Ievam woke with a jerk that very same night. His heart ached more than usual. He placed a hand over his bare chest and rubbed at it some while he stood up. He stayed in an almost comatose state since Itamar left to go fight in Northrend. He never went anywhere or did anything. He just stayed in his room he rented in Undercity. The house he and Itamar would stay in had been ransacked and taken over by some riffraff. Normally he would sneak in there and kill the nuisance in their sleep, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to do much of anything, just stay in bed.

He didn't sleep for the rest of that night. In fact, he just sat on the bed and stared at the blank wall across form him, thinking. When he heard the general populace commence outside, he sighed and kept rubbing his chest. Something was wrong somewhere. 'No, it can't be that,' he thought to himself. When he heard a strange commotion outside, he came out of his room and walked out in the canal to see what the fuss was about. He grabbed a flyer that was being passed around and dropped it with widened eyes. 'Alliance Draenei sacrificed himself to save Thrall,' it read. His suspicions were true. The very thing he feared was true. The very feeling in his chest, this horrible feeling of dread and agony was the thing he tried to keep himself from thinking of. He ran back to his room as fast as he could and locked the door behind himself. He slid down into a far corner of the room and started crying again, telling himself that it must be someone else even though in his heart he knew it was his love.

*X*X*X*

Silence...

Darkness...

Cold...

A sudden searing hot pain ripped through his mind, jolting him to the present. His body spasmed, jolting to life. He breathed deep, choking on the frigid air. He saw dark figures all around him. Who were they? Where was he? Who...was he?

The figures spoke something amongst themselves and he was picked up from the cold ground and dressed quickly. His ears rung from whatever had happened to make him 'wake up'. The only words he heard were '...to the master.' He was then led toward a balcony where a dark figure stood looking off into the distance, an angelic being hovering on either side of him...

The rule of the Lich King was not kind and gentle. Oh no. He was a ruthless ruler with many subordinates that he 'lovingly' called his Death Knights. These were usually the fallen warriors of trying to fight off the Scourge he resurrected. They were to do whatever he commanded, whenever he commanded it. They could not disobey him. Even with his carnal desires still intact, they could not deny him. Many had fallen victim to his twisted sense of pleasure one too many times.

After the battle of Light's Chapel, the Death Knights were set free, now allied with the other forces fighting against the Scourge. Though still hated by most, and mistrusted by their new allies, they were accepted into both Horde and Alliance.

A black figure rode along the dusty road to Orgrimmar. His furred, black armor a stark contrast to the red clay of Durotar. The duels usually going on in front of the gates came to a standstill as the rider approached the maw of Orgrimmar's southern entrance. Multiple guards ran up to see if they needed to defend their capital against a foe from the opposite faction, but they all stopped. The rider asked something in Orcish to one of the guards, the astonished Orc pointed inside the city and replied in the same language. The dark rider continued into the city.

Upon reaching the Valley of Strength, he dismounted his horse, hooves kicking up a slight amount of dust. He stepped confidently into the council chambers of the Warchief, stopping at the foot of the stairs before the chief's throne. The entire room became chilled as he entered, sending a shiver down the spines of the council members.

He kneeled and addressed the Warchief in perfect Orcish, his deep voice echoed by the dark magic that resurrected him.  
"Great Warchief Thrall, I stand before you to ask simply for acceptance into the Horde." The rider looked up.

...it was Itamar.

Thrall looked down at the Death Knight, and stood before him.

"You look familiar to me. Stand so that I may see your face," he stated in his low rumble of a voice in Orcish. Once he saw the facial features of what was left of this Draenei, he nodded his approval.

"Yes I remember you. You were the Draenei that saved my life that day. I never got to thank you for it," Thrall stated and then added, "I fully accept you into the Horde. What is your name?"

The Death Knight's eyes glanced down for a split second, then returned to Thrall.

"My name is Batherlis."

"Batherlis, thank you for saving my life and sacrificing yourself for the Horde. I welcome you with open arms to the Horde," Thrall stated and sat back down.

Batherlis saluted the Warchief. "Thank you, Warchief. I will serve to the best of my ability." He stated before turning to leave. The looks he received hadn't really changed from when he walked in, but at least there were a few of gratitude this time.

Remounting his horse, Batherlis pulled the reins and headed toward the Southern gate once again, aiming to catch the Zepplin to Undercity. He had past business to attend to...

*X*X*X*

Ievam learned a new trade while he was mourning for Itamar's untimely death. He had learned how to skin animals and use their hides for leather armor. He ran his own spot in the market where he sold the leather armor he made. His heart felt empty since Itamar had left him, but he picked up the pieces one day and decided that he needed to make money some how. The leather working kept his mind off of Itamar during the day. At night was when he missed him the most. He shook his head as he sat on the table top sewing some leather pieces together to make a jerkin of fine quality to keep his stock up.

The sound of hooves echoed down the long corridors of the Undercity. Otherworldly flames flickered on the stones behind Batherlis' steed, making a short trail behind the dark beast. He had been wandering around the city, attempting to spy anyone familiar. He knew he was searching for a rogue...he just couldn't recall the name. Ie-something.

Batherlis guided his horse into the Rogue quarter, hoping he'd stumble upon something. Flaming blue eyes surveyed across the moat, his steed passing in front of a Leatherworking stall...

Ievam looked up when he noticed a Death Knight walking in front of his stall. Just when he was about to ask him to scram, something small and shiny caught his attention. Upon closer examination, the ring he wore looked an awful lot like the one he gave...

"Itamar?" he asked as he walked right up to the Death Knight in question.

The name made Batherlis turn to look down at the undead that had walked up to him. He looked slightly surprised, or at least half of him did. The entire right side of his face was hidden by his white hair.

"That...was my name a long time ago. How did you know that?" He asked, the magical reverb echoing in his voice.

His glowing eyes studied the undead. He seemed far too familiar. Was this who he was looking for?

"You don't remember me then," Ievam said sadly, but didn't give up, "I'm Ievam...I'm the one who gave you that ring you're wearing. Do you remember anything about me at all?"

"Wait, Ievam?" He said, looking like he was trying to remember something. "I think...I remember you. You're maddeningly familiar." He said, pausing to try and think of anything else. He glanced down at the silver skull ring...

"I remember that you're a rogue I 'met' when I was a paladin...I know there's more but, I can't remember all of it." He said, mumbling the last part as he touched his hand to his forehead. He cringed when a finger trailed a part of his broken horn...

"There's a lot more you're not remembering. If you want, I can close shop early and help you remember," Ievam offered. He was relatively calm on the outside. On the inside, he was leaping for joy and wanted to kiss those lips he missed for so long and stay by his side always. But, for Itamar's sake, he didn't throw himself at him. He knew he had to keep things calm until he remembered him.

Ievam's response snapped Batherlis out of the memories of being the Lich King's servant. He looked back at the rogue, considering the offer. "If you wish. I want to know why I feel like I should know you so well..." He said, guiding his horse to follow Ievam.

After everything was packed away, Batherlis offered a hand to Ievam so they could both ride his charger. Despite his earlier emotionless face, Batherlis smiled slightly as he pulled Ievam up onto his lap.

Ievam found himself smiling once he was pulled into Itamar's lap. He knew that Death Knights didn't remember much from their previous life and that he must've had a new name by now. He straddled the horse and sat more on the saddle now since Itamar left more room for him. Not that he needed much room, but he was sitting in front of him with his back to him. He looked over his shoulder at him and said, "If you give me the reins I can take us to the first place we met."

Batherlis chuckled. Normally, it would've sounded amused, but with the echo it almost sounded evil. "If you think you can control a Death Charger, very well." He replied, handing Ievam the worn reins. He didn't know where Ievam was leading him, but surely if it was a trick, he wouldn't be stupid enough to attack a Death Knight. Most people couldn't stand being in a 10 foot radius around him, let alone sitting in his lap on his charger.

"We'll see what happens then," Ievam said with a smirk and took the reins. For some reason, he felt a cold chill go up his back as he tried to control the Death Charger. It was as if it was a warning that only one can control him and that was his master. Ievam gave the reins back to Itamar and said, "I'll just point where to go."

Batherlis took the reins back, his muscular arms around either side if Ievam to keep him on the saddle. The Death Knight leaned in and spoke softly next to Ievam's ear.  
"I'm guessing we're heading toward the Monastery, yes?" He asked, looking down at the rogue in his lap as he pulled the reins, the charger beginning to walk.  
He may not remember much about Ievam, but he knew he'd been on a mission to get something from the Monastery before he died. He didn't think he ever completed it...

"Yeah…how did you know that?" Ievam asked as he sat here on his charger. The way Itamar whispered into his ear left chills on his cool flesh. With Itamar's large muscular arms around his small frame holding the reins made him think back to when he was alive. Without thinking about it, he leaned back against the Death Knight as they rode toward the Monastery.

It wasn't a terribly long trip out of Undercity, the two of them now on the short path to the Monastery. Batherlis shifted in the saddle, 'accidentally' rubbing his crotch against Ievam's backside. He couldn't help that the rogue had practically glued himself to Batherlis' front. The Death Knight spoke next to Ievam's ear again.

"Where is it you wanted to take me?" That statement could've been taken one of two ways...

The rogue had to bite his lip for two reasons: the 'accidental' nudge and the way he asked that question. There was something about his voice and entire demeanor now that made Ievam want him just that much more. He cleared his throat and leaned forward as he pointed over to the left.

"We met over here in front of these trees, and you chased me for a good bit before we set up camp at another spot that's not too far from here…would you remember the second place?" he asked curiously.

Batherlis looked at the forest, scanning over the trees as if trying to recall where the camp had been. A short flash of recollection ghosted over his features.  
"I think I remember." He said, turning the Charger toward the trees.

After passing a few trees, a decrepit hound suddenly darted out from behind some foliage and snapped at the charger's legs. The horse reared back in surprise, making Batherlis lean forward and hold Ievam in place so neither would fall. When the horse was on all fours again, the Death Knight snarled, waving a hand at the hound. Its eyes suddenly rolled back in its skull and it fell over dead without a sound...

"Pest..." He muttered, still holding Ievam close to him on the saddle.

Ievam just stared wide eyed at the now dead hound. When he finally blinked, he looked over his shoulder at Itamar and said, "Remind me to never piss you off. Ever."

Batherlis chuckled deep in his chest. He reached up and held Ievam's chin for a moment.  
"I've killed far too many innocents while under the Lich King's control. I wouldn't harm you." He purred, releasing Ievam's chin to guide the horse further into the trees.

Ievam caught himself grinning like an idiot, but then quickly regained his composure. 'Dear god, I'm acting like a foolish girl,' he mentally scolded himself. Even though Itamar couldn't remember much of what they had, he was starting to like this new Itamar. His voice was what was attracting him most of all. He would be perfectly content having him whisper things into his ear all day. 'Yeah, I just need to stop this foolishness,' he thought to himself.

Batherlis noticed his riding companion's mental conflict, a devious thought occurring in his mind. He leaned down to speak to Ievam again, but this time right into his ear, lips barely brushing against the side.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, stopping the horse in a small clearing. They were here anyway.

Ievam grit his teeth and closed his eyes to try to calm himself down. The way Itamar was whispering to him was not helping at all. 'I need to remain calm. Calm is good,' he kept telling himself. When he regained composure…again…he answered in as calm a voice as possible, "I'm fine. This is the place."

Batherlis smirked slightly and helped Ievam get off the charger. He stepped off afterward, heavy plate armor shifting as he moved. His eyes seemed to glow even more brightly than they had the first time he was in this forest, small wisps of magic floating from the corners. He looked around, faint memories of their first meeting coming back to him.

A click sounded in the grove. It sounded like Ievam's tongue piercing, but...he hadn't done that...

Ievam heard the click and looked at Itamar. It sounded like something very familiar to him, something that he was accustomed to doing out of boredom. He stepped closer to Itamar and looked up at him. 'He's much taller then I remember,' he thought and then asked, "Was that you?"

Batherlis glanced down at Ievam, smiling slightly. "Yes, that was me. I didn't think it would echo so well here, see?" He said, sticking out his long tongue to show two piercings. He smirked a bit when he did so, which also showed off his sharp teeth. They almost looked longer than they had been before...

The rogue looked up at him and tilted his head to the side. He stepped closer and investigated the new piercings and he was strangely aroused by it. When Itamar retracted his tongue, Ievam looked up at him with some what of a wicked smile on his lips. He took Itamar's hands in his and placed them on his hips. His own hands slid up his strong arms and stopped at his shoulders. He slid his hands up to cup his face and just continued to look at him. His smile faded, but he wasn't sad or angry. He couldn't believe he was actually here, alive.

"Itamar, it's me, Ievam. Don't you remember me?" he asked quietly.

Batherlis gripped Ievam's hips and pulled him closer, meeting his gaze.

"I do remember, Ievam..." He replied, a dark whisper behind his voice as he leaned down to capture Ievam's lips in a possessive kiss. His hands slid around to pull Ievam flush against his armor, one going up to hold the back of the rogue's head. Batherlis moved his tongue against Ievam's lips, asking for entrance before snaking inside, letting Ievam experience the tongue piercings first hand.

Ievam was taken aback by Itamar's aggressiveness, but he submitted to him willingly. His arms snaked up and around Itamar's neck while he slipped his own tongue into his mouth to fight for dominance. He paid extra attention to his tongue piercings by caressing them with his own tongue. A soft moan escaped his lips as he practically molded himself to Itamar's larger frame.

Batherlis growled in pleasure, one hand trailing down to grope Ievam's behind. He used the hand on Ievam's head to tug at the rogue's hair, tilting his head back to give his throat a long lick and a few quick nips. He moved one knee between Ievam's legs, rubbing his crotch.

This behavior was nothing like the old Itamar...he'd died in battle and was resurrected and conditioned to be a predator, a killing machine. If there was any left of the original Itamar, it was suppressed by the Death Knight.

A gasp of surprise and lust escaped from Ievam when Itamar advanced his movements upon him. His member almost immediately came to attention when Itamar nudged it with his knee. He held on tighter to the Death Knight and tilted his head back willingly, wanting him to bite his neck again. This was nothing like the old Itamar, but he found that he liked this new side of him.

Even Batherlis' growls of lust and pleasure held the strange, dark echo, making him sound more like a demon than a man. He moved his knee against Ievam again, groping his rear again and pulling him further up his leg. Batherlis moved to bite Ievam's neck again, harder than before. He almost broke the skin with his teeth, but no fluid was drawn. He tugged at Ievam's hair again and chuckled darkly against his ear.

Once Ievam calmed himself down enough to realize where Itamar was going with this, Ievam was shocked at his own reaction to it. He was never this submissive. He pulled back a little from Itamar and kissed him harshly. He slid his tongue into his mouth and fought for some sense of dominance back.

Ievam's little dominance move was unexpected, but it still made Batherlis growl in approval, fighting back with his own tongue. He loved a challange. Moving his leg, Batherlis pulled Ievam flush against him, gyrating his hips to grind against the rogue's. It was quite obvious he was just as aroused as Ievam, and now they both knew it. Batherlis also managed to catch Ievam's tongue piercing between his teeth, tugging lightly on it.

Ievam growled some at Itamar when he caught his piercing. He was frustrated, aroused, and trapt all at the same time. He felt how hard Itamar's member was and that just made him want him that much more. This new side of dominance was alluring to the rogue, but at the same time, extremely frustrating. So, he ground his hips right back into Itamar's, letting him feel his hard member.

Batherlis gave Ievam a wicked grin, his hand tightening on the fabric of Ievam's pants. There was a slow shredding sound, and Ievam's pants were nothing more than scraps of cloth. Batherlis' sharp nails had ripped them to pieces. He gave the rogue a look that said 'what now, bitch?', his hand now free to roam the bare flesh of Ievam's lower extremities. Batherlis' chest rumbled in expectation of Ievam's next attempt.

Ievam's eyes widened at what had happened. He glared up at Itamar and said through grit teeth, "FINE. If you're going to take me, then you'd better make me moan so loud and make me want it again. My first experience with a man taking me wasn't a good one, so make it good."

Batherlis purred as he stroked down Ievam's spine. He used his other hand to fondle the rogue's member as he leaned in to whisper in Ievam's ear. "I'll have you begging for it." A lick followed his statement. Batherlis reached up to pull the remaining cloths off Ievam, then shed his own armor. He had many more scars than before he died, and also a multitude of bright blue runes all over his body. One of the most interesting changes were the addition of two nipple rings and three piercings down the underside of his shaft.

The rogue only stared at Itamar's new body. The part that caught his attention the most was the three piercings on the underside of is shaft. His own member seemed to throb and twitch with desire. He stepped closer to him and lightly ran his bony fingertip around Itamar's nipple. He was on the verge of just begging for it now, but his pride kept him in check. With his free hand, he slid it down Itamar's stomach and took hold of his hard shaft. He started stroking it a few times and noted how the new piercings felt against his hand so that he'd know what to expect when he was inside of him.

The rogue only stared at Itamar's new body. The part that caught his attention the most was the three piercings on the underside of is shaft. His own member seemed to throb and twitch with desire. He stepped closer to him and lightly ran his bony fingertip around Itamar's nipple. He was on the verge of just begging for it now, but his pride kept him in check. With his free hand, he slid it down Itamar's stomach and took hold of his hard shaft. He started stroking it a few times and noted how the new piercings felt against his hand so that he'd know what to expect when he was inside of him.

Ievam kept his gaze on Itamar as he continued to pleasure him. He moaned at the way he was using his tongue and arched his back when he'd do something particularly stimulating. He placed a hand on the back of Itamar's head and tugged at his hair some. 'I'm not gonna last too much longer,' he thought to himself and moaned loudly.

Batherlis groaned slightly when Ievam tugged his hair,a few pieces of it moving to the side to reval the scar where his horn had been broken in battle. There was a large scar leading from his right temple down to just under his right eye. He was lucky his eye was still intact and working by the looks of it.

After a little more attention to Ievam's shaft, Batherlis pulled away, putting his hands behind the rogue's knees to push his legs toward his chest. Leaning down again, the knight's tongue swiped over Ievam's entrance.

A shiver of unexpected pleasure ran up Ievam's spine when Itamar attended to his entrance. It had been a very long time since he was taken by a man and was a little weary about it. Another swipe of Itamar's tongue made him stop worrying about it and got a nice low moan from him. His member was so rock hard and aching for attention. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I-Itamar..." he said in a half moan.

"Hmm..?" He replied, his tongue pushing into Ievam's entrance to begin stretch him more. Batherlis' member was just as hard as Ievam's, but he was going to make the rogue beg for it first. After all, he did say he would.

When he was satisfied with Ievam's preparation, he lowered the rogue back down so his member was resting against Ievam's entrance.

"Yes, Ievam...?" His husky voice echoed seductively, glowing eyes staring into the rogue's with burning lust.

"I need you," Ievam said and stared right back at him, then added, "Now."

At that, Batherlis began to move forward, careful not to go too quickly until he was fully seated inside Ievam. He released a low, pleasured moan as he allowed Ievam to adjust. He was tighter than anticipated, but that only made Batherlis want to claim him more. Leaning down, he kissed and nipped at Ievam's neck, waiting for a que. He knew it might take a while for the rogue to adjust to his size.

Ievam hissed when Itamar started pushing into him. It was uncomfortable and he was trying to stay relaxed for him. It started to burn and sting a little from where he was stretching him out. When Itamar was fully sheathed and started nipping and kissing on his neck, it started to feel better. Once he was fully adjusted to him, he moved his hips down on Itamar's member to show he wanted him to continue.

Batherlis gave him another lick on the neck before pulling back and starting a smooth, even rhythm. He wanted to make sure Ievam felt everything. Batherlis growled lowly, something primal in him made him begin to move faster and thrust more forcefully. He tried to listen for any sounds of pain from Ievam, but his mind was hazed over with lust, making it difficult. He looked down at Ievam with a predatory gaze before claiming his mouth with a searing kiss.

Ievam returned the kiss with just as much passion. This time around wasn't painful like it was his first time. This time around was actually good. He moved his hips in time with Itamar's, meeting his member with his aching entrance with every thrust. Then, one of Itamar's piercings rubbed against something inside of him that made his member jerk and him arch his back and moan louder then ever.

Batherlis noted what angle had gotten that reaction out of Ievam and reached behind the rogue, pulling him close before sitting up, taking Ievam with him. In this new position, he got even deeper inside the rogue, thrusting hard against the spot each time. He knew Ievam wasn't going to last much longer, so he redoubled his efforts, running his sharp nails over Ievam's back and biting his shoulder to mesh pleasure and pain.

Ievam let out a series of moans and gripped onto Itamar's shoulders. He loved his new position and continued to keep the rhythm he established. He rode his thick shaft hard and fast, and when he scratched down his back and bit him, that made him moan all the more. He was so close to the edge. Just a little more would send him there...

"Itamar!" he shouted as his immense pleasure took over his body. Waves of passion consumed him and he scratched Itamar's shoulders while his ecstasy took suit. His seed spilled onto his lover's chest and stomach and some got on his as well.

Ievam's muscles contracted around Batherlis' member and he soon followed in ecstasy, spilling his essence inside the rogue. His tail curled as Batherlis threw his head back and roared in pleasure, echoing voice amplifying the sound three times over. The moment after his should, he moved forward and bit down hard on Ievam's shoulder, teeth sinking into the flesh. He let go after wards, muttering something in Draeneic and licking the wound to seal it.

Batherlis moved to grab a cloak and lay it on the ground, setting Ievam on it before pulling out of the rogue and laying down next to him. He purred in contentment.

Ievam sighed in content and looked at Itamar. He lied on his side and rested his head on his chest. He lightly traced the bright blue rune patterns on his skin with his bony finger and said, "I missed you. I thought I'd never see you again."

Batherlis moved an arm around Ievam's back to rest on his hip, the other behind his head. He watched Ievam trace his runes for a moment before answering.  
"You almost didn't. I still wonder how I ended up as a Death Knight." He replied, looking up at the sky. Batherlis' hair moved again, revealing the ugly scarring over his eye and his missing horn.

Ievam looked up at him and rested his chin on his chest. He had noticed the missing horn and scar before, but he thought it'd be best to not mention it. But, since they were talking and he seemed to remember him, he thought it was alright.

"So...what happened to your horn and face?" he asked quietly.

Batherlis looked away for a moment to snarl, not wanting Ievam to think it was directed at him.

"My horn was ripped off by a Vygrul warrior. He picked me up and snapped it off. My face was slashed by a Scourge commander's blade. I was lucky my eye wasn't damaged. The rest of my scars are from battle and initiate...training." He replied, trying to answer the question a little more fully so they wouldn't play 20 questions about various scars on his body.

"Well," Ievam said and pulled himself up on Itamar a little. He brushed his hair from his face and kissed his scar, then added, "I don't think it's all that bad. I still want you."

He then slid back down where he was with his head resting on his chest and sighed. He smiled and nuzzled close to his lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Yaoi, necrophilia(well if you want to be technical about it), violence, angst, sex, language, and love. Lot's and lot's of yaoi love.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: me nor Kaitsuka own World of Warcraft or any other affiliate associated with Blizzard. This is fanfiction. The plot is all we own. I'm sorry you can't sue us, we're broke college students.

III.

After a few days of wonderful reunion in Undercity, Batherlis got word of business he needed to attend to in Orgrimmar. It took three days to convince Ievam to let him go, but he swore to be back in 6 days. The Zepplin ride wasn't terrible, and he even managed to find a nice room in one of the inns. Batherlis couldn't wait to return to Undercity, however. Even if he'd just arrived.

*X*X*X*

Ievam sighed as he rode his warhorse back to his home in Undercity after going into the forest to hunt animals for their hides. This was only day one with Batherlis gone to Orgrimmar on business. Batherlis finally told him that Itamar wasn't his name anymore and to please start calling him Batherlis. So, he did and did it without hesitation. When he got to his shop in Undercity to open it for the day, a hooded figure sat just outside. Ievam knew who it was.

"Were you able to create it?" he asked as he opened his stall. The hooded figure nodded and presented him a bottle of what looked like a blue potion. She lifted her head and was a beautiful blonde human woman. She wouldn't remove her hood for fear she would be slain out in the open. Ievam reached into his pocket and handed her a small back of gold. She nodded and smiled at him faintly before quickly leaving the city.

*X*X*X*

Setting foot off the Zeppelin from Orgrimmar never felt better. His time in Org had been both profitable and...interesting. He'd managed to take a little side-trip to Sen'jin Village. Sure, the trolls were a little wary of him at first, but they soon figured out who he was. Apparently the entire faction knew his name by now. That aside, he managed to get a few new piercings to surprise Ievam with. He couldn't wait to see the rogue's face when he found out.

Riding up to their living space in the city, Batherlis entered, finding it strangely quiet. Walking forward, he spied a note on the table. He paused.  
'What, did he piss off a mage and get turned into a letter? Where is that little sneak...?' Reaching down, he picked up the note and opened it to read:

_Batherlis,_

I have a surprise for you, but I'm not sure if you're going to approve of it. I had to move out of Undercity and take up refuge in Graymane because of it. Please do not be angry with me. This is something I wanted to do for awhile now.

Love,  
Ievam

Batherlis blinked at the letter and read it over a few more times to make sure that was it. He even looked on the back. 'Huh..' He thought, folding the paper and placing it in his shirt. He walked out of the room and closed the door. Guess it was time to make a visit to Graymane.

It only took a few hours of travel to get to the southernmost part of Silverpine Forest, the resting place of the Great Wall of Graymane. The entrance had been sealed many years ago by its human inhabitants in an effort to keep out the plague of Arugal, the worgen.

Batherlis' charger snorted as it walked through the dark forest, ears tuned for sounds around them. The Death Knight was also watching to see if anything would try and attack them. Some worgen were beasts, no smarter than the average wolf. Others...were far more dangerous. Finally approaching a clearing, he let his guard down a bit, urging his steed across the grassy slope toward a line of camps along the wall. Surely Ievam was here.

For the first time in a very, very long time, Ievam was able to sleep an entire night. He awoke with a stretch inside of his tent. He got up from his bed roll and stood up. He stretched and pulled on a pair of loose fitting cloth pants and a tunic. He then slipped on his boots and set foot outside of the human refuge camp. He was able to see color, and his skin was no longer pale or blue tinted. He had a lovely lightly tanned complexion and didn't have any bones exposed to the elements. He went to the creek close to the camp to wash his face and peered down at his reflection. His hair wasn't purple and standing up on end anymore. It was a lovely chestnut brown that was still cut in that of his mohawk, but it wasn't standing straight up. It fell to the side and was soft to the touch. He no longer wore the leather straps on his face and his eyes weren't glowing yellow anymore. His eyes were a jade green and he smiled at his reflection. He scooped up some water and washed his face off quickly. His thoughts then drifted to Batherlis and wondered how he would take his new appearance. He ran his wet fingers through his soft hair and stood up. He looked up and recognized Batherlis' charger standing in the distance. He waved at him to come to him and started walking toward him.

Batherlis spied a human near the creek wave at him and begin walking to his location. Maybe if he walked the horse slowly, the human wouldn't try to alert the others. He couldn't see the details, but for some reason they looked quite familiar.

As the gap between them closed, Batherlis' eyes widened slightly. There was no way, this couldn't be-...no. This was a human. The piercings were in the right place, but...th-..no way. "A-...um.." He was speechless. He didn't know whether to ask for Ievam or ask if the gorgeous man WAS Ievam.

Ievam smiled at Batherlis when he was close enough. When their gap closed, he smirked up at his lover.

"Batherlis, it's me," he said to him. Even his voice was restored. It still sounded like himself...just less raspy.

Batherlis stared, mouth agape, for a full minute before managing to say something.

"This is one hell of a surprise..." He muttered, shaking his head quickly and rubbing his eyes to make sure this was real.

Getting off his charger, he walked toward Ievam, just standing and staring at him. What if Batherlis touched him and he disappeared? It certainly felt like this was a dream.

"How-...why?" He said, blue eyes still wide in confusion and surprise.

"Well damn." Batherlis muttered, smiling slightly at the end of Ievam's explanation.

He had to admit, a human Ievam was quite appealing to look at. A quick glance at Ievam's shoulder let Batherlis know the mark was still there. Good. He didn't want some human (or otherwise) trying to take what was his.

Walking forward, he reached up to touch Ievam's face gently, sliding his hand to the back of the rogue's head and leaning down to kiss him. He was so warm...  
Batherlis knew he was unnaturally cold, hopefully it wouldn't bother Ievam too much. He broke the kiss to smile at Ievam, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"I have a surprise for you as well. I brought something back from Durotar. Do you have anywhere private?" He asked, unable to help but smile as he spoke.

Ievam smiled mischievously at Batherlis and nodded.

"Of course I do," Ievam said in his own silky tone. Batherlis was cool to the touch to him, but it didn't bother him one bit. He took his hand and led him to his tent which was conveniently located on the outside of the camp. The others really weren't paying attention to him since he was the outsider of the group to begin with. Once they were inside of his tent, he tied the flap and turned to look at his lover.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" he asked with a smirk.

Batherlis smirked and removed his shoulder and chest plates, then pulled off his jerkin. Turning around revealed a corset piercing of ringlets all down his back, and at least twenty barbels following a line up his back where the spine is. He glanced back at Ievam to make sure he saw.

"That's not all, though." He said, turning back around and undoing the front of his trousers. Batherlis revealed his erect member, which now had three more piercings down the shaft. He was slightly embarrassed about being so aroused already, but at least it showed off the piercings. Batherlis awaited Ievam's reaction...

"Oh...wow..." Ievam said and smiled at all he saw. He loved how the piercings on his lover's member felt inside of him and now that he added more, it just was an instant turn on for him. He stepped closer and lightly stroked his lover's member while he ran his fingers down the corset piercing on his back. He looked up at him and said, "I think we should try your new piercings out."

The way Ievam said that made a shiver go down Batherlis' spine, his tail twitching in pleasure when the rogue ran his head down his back.

"I agree completely." He replied, moving to kiss his lover again.

Reaching down to the bottom of Ievam's shirt, he was careful not to tear it while taking it off for him, the same with the pants (especially after the last time). The knight ran his hands all over Ievam's body, his chest rumbling in pleasure at how smooth and warm the skin was. Batherlis experimentally flicked Ievam's nipple piercing with his thumb, curious to see what would happen.

Ievam sucked in a little air and bit his bottom lip when Batherlis flicked his nipple piercing. It felt good to him and he wanted to so badly show him how much he loved his new piercings. He got him to sit down on his bedroll and kissed him passionately. He pulled back from the kiss and kissed and nipped down his throat and left a series of licks and kisses down his torso and to his member. When he got to his member, he took as much as he could into his mouth and sucked on his aching shaft. His own member was fully erect and wanting attention.

Batherlis gasped and let out a deep, gutteral moan when Ievam did that. Reaching down, the knight ran his fingers through Ievam's soft hair, tugging it slightly when the rogue sucked again. In an attempt to return a bit of the favor, Batherlis' tail moved to wrap around Ievam's member, stroking it a few times. Bet the rogue didn't know he could do -that- with his tail.

Ievam moaned low in his throat when Batherlis did that with his tail. The contrasting temperatures made his member come to attention more fully when his lover's cooled touch pleasured him. He kept on sucking on his lover's member, and then switched to bobbing his head up and down over it. He was careful not to get his tongue piercing caught in his lover's new piercings on his engorged shaft. He let out a pleasurable moan again and knew the vibrations from his voice would feel good for his lover.

Batherlis groaned loudly when Ievam moaned against his shaft, bucking his hips slightly. An idea suddenly crossed the knight's mind. "Ievam, come over here and turn around." He said huskily, guiding the rogue into a 69 position. He leaned up slightly and licked at his lover's member, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking slightly. This way, both of them would be pleasured, and Ievam's tongue piercing wouldn't get caught on his.

Ievam moaned loudly at the way Batherlis was pleasuring him. He took more of his lover's member into his mouth and sucked hard. He was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate on what he was doing, but he managed. He slid his hand down to his lover's scrotum and lightly scratched at it with his nails to see what sort of reaction he'd get from him.

Batherlis didn't expect what Ievam just did and thrust his hips upward, groaning against the rogue's member in his mouth. That was an interesting move...perhaps he should return the favor. Moving back from Ievam's member, the knight held it in one hand as his tongue teased the slit. Batherlis stroked a few times for good measure, wondering how Ievam would take his revenge.

This new technique sent shivers up Ievam's spine. He growled low in his throat and pulled back from Batherlis' member. He kept stroking him, but then moaned out, "I-I can't take it anymore...I want you inside of me!"

Releasing Ievam's member, Batherlis moved them both into position. He leaned down and began preparing Ievam, knowing it would be disastrous if he simply took the human. It didn't take long to get Ievam ready, Batherlis wasting not time in pushing forward into his lover's entrance. Moaning lowly, he paused when he was completely in. It took less time for Ievam to adjust than before, and soon they were going at it like animals.

Batherlis knew exactly where to aim to make Ievam pant and moan. He hit the spot dead on with each thrust, chill hands gripping Ievam's hips as they wreathed together in ecstasy. Batherlis leaned down and licked the mark he'd made not a week before on Ievam's shoulder, sucking gently at the scars.

Ievam moaned in ecstasy and found himself scratching down Batherlis' back. He moved his hips in time with his lover's rhythm, meeting his member with his entrance with every thrust. When he started sucking on his mark on his shoulder, he tilted his head to the side to let him have access to his neck. He moaned with almost every single thrust and wanted more.

As though able to sense his lover wanted more, Batherlis increased his pace, sharp nails pressing against skin as he gripped Ievam's hips harder. He gave a rough suck at the mark before turning his head to whisper in Ievam's ear.

"Never forget...you're mine." His voice was a deep growl as it echoed with dark magic.

"I-I'm yours," Ievam panted and kissed his lover passionately. He reached up and started tugging on his lover's hair and broke the kiss to moan loudly. He was so close already. Soon, he moaned out his lover's name and came hard. Pure bliss took over his body and his muscles within contracted around his lover's member.

Batherlis released an animal-like growl as he came just after his lover, joining Ievam in ecstasy. His tail curled tightly around Ievam's leg as they both came down from the heights of pleasure. Releasing the rogue's hips, Batherlis realized there was blood on his nails. Carefully, he pulled out of Ievam and moved down, muttering a phrase in Draeneic (the same one he'd used before to heal Ievam's mark on his shoulder) before licking the cuts on Ievam's hips to heal them.

Ievam looked down at Batherlis as he tended to his wounds. He placed a hand on his lover's head and brushed his hair from his face.

"Everything feels more sensitive to me now," he said to his lover and couldn't help but smile at him, "I mean, now that I'm human, it's like my sense of touch is enhanced."

Batherlis smirked slightly and moved to the other hip to lick.

"That just means you get to enjoy things more." He purred between licks, his cold tongue piercing rubbing against Ievam's skin every so often. When he was finished, Batherlis moved up to lay next to his lover reaching up to run his fingers through the rogue's silky hair.

"I'm not complaining about it. I like being human again," Ievam said and nuzzled into Batherlis' hand. He then played with Batherlis' nipple piercings and kissed the side of his neck. He was so small compared to him. He slid his hands back up his chest and cupped his face as he pulled him into another kiss.

Batherlis returned the kiss, humming his approval. He absently wondered if Ievam was hornier alive or undead...he'd have to keep track. Batherlis ran a hand down Ievam's spine, careful not to scratch him again. The knight smiled and pulled out of the kiss for a moment. "If you keep doing things like that, you'll have to deal with the consequences." He warned playfully, giving Ievam's rear a quick grope.

"Like I'm honestly going to complain?" Ievam asked with a devious grin.

*X*X*X*

That entire day consisted of Ievam and Batherlis remaining in each other's company. When night came, Ievam sat up from the bedroll and stretched. He looked at his lover and said, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Batherlis smirked, tail moving slowly behind him. "You should, we've been going at it like march hares." He replied, sitting up as well. He knew Ievam was a competent skinner/tracker, so he wasn't particularly worried if he went alone. Being a rogue didn't hurt either.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Batherlis asked, watching as Ievam began getting dressed.

"You can if you want, but I've been tracking animals for awhile now so I'll be fine by myself," Ievam said as he pulled on his trousers. He buckled his belt and threw on his tunic and leather jerkin. He tied the straps on it and pulled on his boots and looked at Batherlis and said, "I'll be back shortly. If you want, you can go ahead and make a fire so we can cook it."

Poking his head through his jerkin, Batherlis nodded. "Alright, be careful." He said, leaning over to give Ievam a long kiss before continuing to get dressed. A few minutes after Ievam left the tent, he emerged as well and began making a fire.

Batherlis had just gotten the campire going when a strange sound perked his ears. It was like a wolf howl, but... shit. Turning to grab his claymore, Batherlis dashed into the woods in search of Ievam. Wolves howled to communicate with the pack. And if they found Ievam... no. The knight shook his head violently at the thought. He'd be more damned than he was already if he let that happen...

"Ievam! Where are you?" He shouted, trying to get his lover to at least shout back.

Ievam was already deep in the dark forest close to the human camp. He had his bow and arrow ready and was walking around in his stealth. He wasn't looking for anything particularly big, but venison sounded particularly good to him. He stopped in some brush when he spotted a buck with a large set of antlers. He slowly and quietly raised his bow and pulled it taut with the arrow. He was taking careful aim and just as he was about to release the arrow, he heard a howl that sent shivers up his spine and made him miss the deer. The arrow shot way above the deer and he took off running. Ievam pulled his daggers and spun around since he heard the sound behind him. Soon he heard Batherlis shouting for him.

"Bath-" he got out, but was pounced on by a worgen. Fear struck him, but he struggled and stabbed at the beastly creature. The creature snarled and growled in pain as Ievam stabbed him with his daggers. Then, the worgen bit his forearm hard and that made Ievam cry out in pain. He managed to kick the beast off of him and stood up. The worgen growled and howled as if calling for help. A burning pain emitted from the wound on his arm and Ievam held it tight. He took off running and called his warhorse. He quickly mounted him and took off in the direction of Batherlis' voice.

"BATHERLIS!" he shouted as he rode on.

Hearing Ievam's response only made the death knight run faster through the forest, leaping over fallen trees and turning up leaves in his wake. Casting an unholy aura, he ran faster, pausing only when he got to a small clearing.

"IEVAM!" He shouted again, yelling at the top of his lungs. Growls sounded around him, rustling in the bushes confirmed he was surrounded. Snarling, Batherlis held his sword ready, eyes glowing an unnatural shade of white blue.

"Come and get me you bastards..." He growled. A blur leaped from behind, a worgen aiming to catch Batherlis in the back. The knight swung his claymore around, slicing the wolf creature in two. Blood splattered over Batherlis, the body falling to the ground and staining the grass red. Four other worgen appeared from the bushes, snarling and snapping as they circled.

Batherlis turned to glare at the beasts. Raising a hand over the body of the dead worgen, the blood began to boil, suddenly spreading into a huge circle in the clearing. The ground began to glow an eerie red, tendrils and earthreal arms reaching up to hold the worgen where they stood. The air suddenly became frigid, the creature's breath becoming visable as ice formed on the trees and plants. The ground beneath the worgen froze solid, the ice steadily creeping up the creatures forms.

He was freezing them to death...

Soon the four beasts were nothing more than statues, the life faded from their eyes. Twisting his hand, the blocks shattered, bodies falling to the ground in pieces. Batherlis turned when he heard the hoofbeat of Ievam's warhorse, the magic fading away as he ran toward the sound.

Ievam's horse seemed to know where Batherlis was and galloped in that direction. Ievam was starting to fade in and out of consciousness and had a death grip on the reins of his steed. When he arrived to Batherlis, he struggled to sit up. His arm hurt and it was bleeding. He looked at Batherlis and almost fell out of the saddle, but held himself up. He looked around wearily and noticed all the dead worgen and ice on the ground and trees.

"Wh-what did you do?" he asked weakly.

Batherlis ran up and lifted Ievam off the horse, gently setting him on the ground facing away from the iced foliage.

"Nothing...don't look. But, what happened to you? Let me see." He said, gently moving Ievam's hand to assess the bloody wound. It was a worgen bite.

'Damnit...and Ievam's human now. I can only hope...' Batherlis thought as he ripped off a strip of cloth from his jerkin to wrap the bite. Not only did Batherlis face Ievam away from the clearing because of the carnage, but also because there was a full view of the moon from the trees. He didn't think it could be seen from where they were sitting...

"Fucker bit me," Ievam groaned in pain. His whole body was burning now and he clung closer to Batherlis. He had forgotten what pain felt like up until now. While he was undead, he could still feel pain, but it was very muted. Now that he was human, everything just felt intensified. He sat up and was turned a little in the direction of the full moon. He looked up for only a second, and stared. He couldn't look away from it. He felt his canines elongate and stood up on his knees. He doubled over in pain and held himself up by his hands. He was starting to change into a worgen, and his cries of pain were turning more and more beast-like by the second. His whole body enlarged and thick dark brown fur covered his body. The tunic and jerkin he was wearing ripped off, along with his boots and pants. When his transformation was complete, he stood up and howled at the full moon. His green eyes seemed to glow eerily in the darkness.

Batherlis watched the transformation with mixed horror and guilt. If he hadn't let Ievam go alone this wouldn't have happened. Mentally kicking himself, he carefully stood in front of the worgen rogue, trying not to make any sudden movements.

"Ievam...are you alright..?" He asked, watching his lover carefully for any sorts of signs he might pounce. He wouldn't hurt Ievam, but right now Batherlis wasn't so sure Ievam wouldn't hurt him...

Ievam looked at Batherlis when he spoke. He didn't growl at him, but he stepped closer to him. He was almost as tall as he was and sniffed at him. He stepped closer, and instead of biting his head off or fighting him, he licked his cheek.

Batherlis relaxed slightly, smiling a bit. He reached up and scratched behind one of Ievam's ears.

"I'm glad you're still there." He said, staring at the insanely green eyes of the rogue.

Ievam nodded and nuzzled into Batherlis' hand. His newly developed tail wagged a little and he reopened his eyes.

"I'm still here," he said in Worgen. His new voice in this form sounded eerily like that of a wolf, but with a little more humanistic flair. He sniffed the air and picked up on the scent of a deer. He was still hungry from earlier, and stepped back from his lover and took off in pursuit of the deer.

Batherlis paused for a moment and blinked, watching Ievam run off into the forest. Huh. The knight shook his head and chuckled, taking the warhorses' reins to lead it back to camp. He'd just wait for Ievam to get back. Wasn't like he -needed- to eat anyway...he was still dead.

After returning back to camp, Batherlis went into the tent, laying down on the beadroll with a sigh. He stared at the roof of the tent before drifting off into a light sleep.

After tracking and killing the deer, Ievam was still in the forest with it. For some strange reason, in his worgen form, he had very primal cravings. One of these cravings were fresh meat. So, he ate the entire deer after he killed it. It sated his hunger, and he licked the blood from his lips in content. He made his way back to the camp and was careful to not let the other humans see him like this. He wasn't sure how long he'd stay in this form, but at least Batherlis knew who he was. He entered the tent and saw Batherlis asleep. He crawled into bed with him and nuzzled against him to try to wake him. He had needs and he wanted those needs tended to.

Batherlis groaned, trying to shift away from the cold nose nudging against him. Turning his head to look at what was nudging him, he jumped with a shout when he saw Ievam. It took him a second to realize who it was.

"Oh...sorry. What-" He said, cut off by the look Ievam ws giving him. "...what?"

"I don't know how long I'm going to look like this," Ievam said in Worgen and looked up at him with needing eyes. He licked his lover's neck and lightly nipped at it. He had managed to worm his way on top of his lover and kept licking and nibbling on his neck to convey his need.

Batherlis squirmed slightly from the ticklish fur, pausing when he felt something rub against his leg. He tilted his head to the side to give Ievam better access.

"Guess I'm on the bottom this time huh." He asked, reaching up to hold the back of Ievam's head. He wasn't too thrilled about being the submissive after Northrend...but...he knew Ievam wouldn't hurt him...right?

Ievam didn't answer his lover. Instead, he slid down to where he was settled between his legs and pulled his pants off of him. He could see that Batherlis was already aroused and so he licked down his stomach and to his growing member. He licked it very gently, teasing it with the tip of his tongue while he held onto his hips with his furry, muscular arms.

Batherlis groaned at the lick, still feeling a bit apprehensive about their positions. He remembered when he was under the servitude of the Lich King...and his missions tended to end with a 'reward' from his lord. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. His eyes were diverted and far away, memories of what transpired multiple times playing over and over...

Ievam looked up at Batherlis and noticed that he wasn't really into what he was doing. He stopped and sat up. He felt his wolf-ish high start to come down, and the thick fur that covered his body began to recede. Soon he was back into his human form and he looked at Batherlis.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

It took a moment for Batherlis to realize that Ievam had stopped his advances. It took a second for the question to register as well.

"No...it wasn't you...I just-" He paused, rubbing his eyes. "I just had some bad memories come back. I'm sorry." Batherlis gave Ievam an apologetic glance before looking away again, this time in shame of being so weak. Why did he let those memories come back...hell, he even made Ievam change back because of his zoning out...

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ievam asked quietly. If Batherlis didn't want to discuss it, he wouldn't pressure him. He felt bad about throwing himself at him like that, and so took his hand in his.

Batherlis looked down when Ievam took hold of his hand. Sighing, he looked at his lover sadly and began to explain all the things that had gone on while he was under the control of the Lich King. This included the explanation as to why he'd zoned out so badly a few minutes before. Batherlis actually had to stop a few times when it got too difficult for him to speak, but managed to tell Ievam most of what happened. The only thing he left out was a particular incident with the Lich King and Kael'Thazad...

Ievam was very quiet when his lover told him all what happened to him. He maneuvered himself and was laying beside of him and just held him close. He didn't know what to say about any of it. He just held him protectively close and kissed him gently. He couldn't believe that anything like that could've happened to him. He was so big and strong in his eyes.

Batherlis didn't notice a tear had fallen from one of his eyes, landing on the bedroll beneath them. He held on to Ievam as well, closing his eyes before speaking.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to freeze up like that." He whispered, nuzzling against Ievam's head. "If...you still want to..." He began, opening his eyes to watch for Ievam's response.

"I don't want to force myself on you...but I know of an alternative we can try," Ievam said. He didn't know why they didn't try what he was thinking before, but he wanted to see what Batherlis wanted to do first. If he didn't want to continue, they didn't have to.

Batherlis thought for a moment before answering.

"What's the alternative you know of?" He asked curiously, wondering what Ievam was thinking. He wanted to make up for ruining the mood earlier.

"You could ride me, that way I'm not on top of you and you don't have any bad memories," Ievam explained. He remembered how good it felt to be inside of his lover the first time they were together and wanted to experience it again. He didn't mind being taken the majority of the time, but he wanted to try something different.

Batherlis thought about it for a moment and nodded, leaning down to kiss his lover. "Alright. We can try that." He said, sitting up and moving to straddle Ievam's hips. The knight sat up on his knees, suddenly having an idea. Instead of licking his fingers to prepare himself, he moved his tail up to his mouth, sucking on the end of it for a moment. The action caused him to moan slightly, his tail moving away from his mouth and moving back to circle his entrance, pushing in a little. He reached down to stroke his own member a little to counter the feeling of being stretched, groaning lowly as he watched Ievam for a reaction to his little 'show'...

Ievam stared at his lover and a smirk came to his lips. He slid his hands up the insides of his lover's thighs and scratched them. His member was already hard to begin with, but with Batherlis putting on this show for him, he became even harder.

"You're so talented," he said to him and lightly rubbed his lover's scrotum.

Batherlis moaned when Ievam ran his hands over him, a bit of pre coming from his member. With a small groan, Batherlis removed his tail from his entrance in preparation for something larger. "I'm glad you think so." He replied, moving to hold Ievam's member in place as he lowered himself over his lover. Thanks to the preparation, the entry was almost painless. Moaning lowly, Batherlis rose up a few inches and moved back down, beginning to ride the rogue's shaft.

Ievam moaned low in his throat, and held onto his lover's hips. He felt so tight and he loved it. He looked at his lover to make sure he wasn't in pain, and started thrusting upwards into him when he'd come down. He tried to angle his member so that he'd hit the place within that would make him moan, but he was having a hard time finding it. So, he took one of his hands and started stroking Batherlis' member in time with the thrusts and moaned when it felt particularly good.

Batherlis moaned when Ievam began stroking his member, but when the rogue suddenly found the spot he'd been looking for, Batherlis gasped, moving down particularly hard. "Aah..I-Ievam.." He moaned, riding the rogue harder than before. He'd forgotten this was supposed to feel good for both partners, not just the one. Leaning his head back, Batherlis continued to moan with each thrust, gasping in pleasure when Ievam hit the spot each time. His throat bared to his lover, Batherlis used one hand to pinch his own nipple while the other pulled his sharp nails across his chest, making five thin lines of blood that only made him moan louder.

Ievam moaned loudly himself and memorized that spot inside of his lover. He loved hearing him moan and when he started scratching himself, the scent of his blood drove him wild. So wild that he started changing into his worgen form. He became bigger, stronger, faster, furrier and more aggressive. When he was fully in his new form, he slipped a hand behind Batherlis and smacked his bare behind. He let out a feral growl and started to saw in and out of him while still stabbing the spot inside of him with his tip.

Batherlis gasped loudly when he noticed Ievam was transforming. He moaned loudly and got as much of Ievam's member in him as he could.

"Fuck...IEVAM..." He all but shouted the statement, releasing a shocked yip when he felt Ievam slap his ass. He met each of Ievam's thrusts with one of his own, both of his hands tweaking and tugging at his own nipples at this point. Batherlis actually whimpered lightly, feeling himself come closer to the edge. At this point, he didn't care if he sounded desperate, he needed to finish.

"Ievam..please...slap me again." He asked in a pant, member twitching in need.

Ievam quickened the pace and felt close himself. He obliged his lover, and slapped his ass hard again while he continued to thrust upward into him. He let out a series of growls and grunts and sat up. He continued to thrust up into Batherlis, but he placed a hand behind himself to hold himself up. His other hand slapped his ass again, and slid up to grab his lover's hair. He tightened his grip and pulled on it, exposing his neck to him. He then licked it and bit into it, but not hard enough to draw blood or hurt him too bad.

When Ievam pulled his hair and bit neck, Batherlis was sent over the edge, arching his back and pushing down as far as he could. He shouted in ecstasy, his juices splattering over both their torsos.

"Ievaaammm!" Batherlis gripped his own legs, making five deep gashes in each from his claws. His muscles constricted so strongly against Ievam, neither of them could move away from the other...

Ievam thrust upward into his lover one last time and came hard. He was near howling during his ecstasy and scratched down his lover's back during his bliss. After they both came back down to earth, Ievam started to pull out of his lover and couldn't. He panted and looked at Batherlis.

"I think we're stuck..." he said in Worgen.

After the fog left his mind, Batherlis blinked, trying to move as well. He couldn't get off Ievam.

"...the hell." He muttered, giving Ievam a look of disbelief. After a second, his face started to crack into a smile and Batherlis started laughing.

Ievam lied back on his back and started laughing himself. He still couldn't pull out, but he just decided to lay there until it passed. He tried to pull Batherlis forward to see if they would un-wedged, but the idea didn't work. So, he just lied on his back and snickered as he asked, "What do we do?"

Batherlis waited for his laughter to die before he answered. "I think we have to wait until you're relaxed...maybe if you transformed back it would be easier." He suggested. As Ievam decided his next course of action, Batherlis looked over at his leg, seeing where he'd clawed himself. Ah, well...he'd be fine.

"If I can transform back," Ievam said. He then closed his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out how he was going to transform back into his human form. When he reopened his eyes, he was already back in his human state and looked up at Batherlis.

"Well that was easier then expected," he said sheepishly.

Batherlis chuckled and moved off of Ievam, laying down next to him on the bedroll. He sighed and laid back, purring a little when he felt the sting of the claw marks Ievam had made. It was a confusing thing, he enjoyed the pain, but was afraid of it at the same time. Moving an arm around Ievam, he pulled the rogue close and nuzzled against his hair, starting to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: Yaoi, necrophilia(well if you want to be technical about it), violence, angst, sex, BDSM, language, and love. Lot's and lot's of yaoi love.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: me nor Kaitsuka own World of Warcraft or any other affiliate associated with Blizzard. This is fanfiction. The plot is all we own. I'm sorry you can't sue us, we're broke college students.

IV.

The next few weeks were heavenly for the lovers. They spent every single day together and Ievam became more and more confident in his new ability of being a Worgen. Once the humans that were in the camp saw that Ievam was a Worgen and was keeping company with a Death Knight, they became extremely uncomfortable. Ievam didn't like the others anyway, and so suggested to his love that they move somewhere else. Ievam wasn't sure which side of the war he was on anymore. After much discussion with Batherlis, he decided that he was still a part of the Horde, despite his race and appearance. He got many strange looks and death threats when they entered Orgrimmar, but once he explained his situation to Thrall, he was accepted into the Horde. One night after another round of making love, Ievam looked at his lover and sighed.

"We can't stay at this inn forever. We need to find someplace to live," he explained.

"Hmm." Batherlis mumbled, trying to think of a good place for the two of them to live. After a few minutes of thought, there was one place that stuck in his head.

"Nagrand." He said, seeing Ievam's confused look. "It's a large grassland portion of the Outlands. We'd have to go through the gate in Blasted Lands, but its easy enough to get to. There's Elekk, and Talbuk...and all sorts of game there. Not to mention natural waterfalls and springs..." He explained, smiling slightly at the memory. He'd only visited the place briefly, but it was one of those regions that stuck in your mind.

Ievam thought for a moment and then nodded. A large grassland with a lot of game sounded good to him, and he could make more leather armor and sell it again.

"That sounds like a nice place," he commented and yawned, "Sorry, I must be tired. But yes, I like the sound of this place. We could live close to the waterfalls and springs and I could hunt and skin animals like I used to do in Undercity."

Batherlis nodded and smiled. "There's even a kind of animal there that you can skin and it's raw hide sells for 100 gold a swatch." He said, leaning back on their bed. After a moment, Batherlis yawned as well. "We should probably sleep. The trip can take a while, even if we take wind riders." He motioned for Ievam to join him on the bed, nuzzling against his lover. A sudden dreadful chill went up Batherlis' spine...he had no idea where it came from, but it felt ominous. Shaking his head slightly, he held Ievam close as they settled in for the night.

The next day Ievam and Batherlis woke early and started packing their things. Ievam packed the last of their things in a bag and looked at his lover.

"I think we got everything. So, did we decide on taking a wind rider or what?" he asked as he fastened the bag closed.

Batherlis nodded. "We'll take wind riders to Stonard, then walk from there. Its in the southern part of Blasted Lands, but I can summon my charger to get us there." He said, adjusting a bracer on one of his arms before picking up his own bag. The two of them made their way to the Flight Master, paying the fare and taking the wind riders to Stonard. The trip took a few hours, but it was worth saving days of walking.

When they arrived in Swamp of Sorrows, Batherlis double checked their things and summoned his charger, getting a few strange (or awe inspired) looks from the ogres and goblins in the town. Guess Death Knights didn't come this way often.

It was another hour or two until the two of them reached the gate used to teleport to Outland. With Ievam sitting in front of him on the saddle, Batherlis urged his charger into a run, the three of them going through the portal. Arriving on the other side, the war against the demons was still going on, masses of Horde and Alliance keeping the Infernals at bay. Batherlis held Ievam close as they walked to the flight master stationed in the Horde camp. From there, they bought two more passes for flight and headed off to Nagrand...

By nightfall, they'd finally landed near the Horde town. Finding a quiet place under some large trees, they set up camp for the night. It'd been a long day of travel and Batherlis almost immediately went to sleep, leaving Ievam to do as he wished.

Ievam, on the other hand, couldn't fall right to sleep. He wasn't used to the surroundings just yet and sat close to Batherlis as he slept. Finally, he couldn't take the sitting around anymore. He grabbed his bow, quiver of arrows, daggers, and his skinning knife. He gently kissed Batherlis on the lips and ventured out into the grasslands looking for some sort of game to kill. He wouldn't venture too far. He decided to stay close enough to see their campfire. He went into his stealth and quietly found a Talbuk grazing. He raised his bow and arrow and pulled the string taut. He took aim, and released. The animal made a pitiful sound, and fell over on the ground. Ievam went to it and saw that it was barely living. He took his dagger and stabbed it to end its misery. He grabbed its legs and hoisted it onto his shoulders as he walked back to the camp.

When Ievam returned to camp, items were strewn about, dirt was turned up, and the tent was collapsed. Signs of a struggle were everywhere, multiple sets of footsteps visable in the dirt. Batherlis was nowhere to be seen...

Ievam stared in shock at their camp. The Talbuk he carried fell to the ground and his fists clenched in anger. He started looking around frantically, hoping that Batherlis was somewhere close. 'No not again,' he thought as he called for his warhorse. He climbed in the saddle and rode off all night, calling out for his lover and had his dagger drawn as he searched desperately for him. It wasn't until dawn when exhaustion and the realization that Batherlis had been taken away from him again sank in. He was miles away from the camp. He got off his horse and slouched beneath a tree. He drew his knees up to his chest and placed his head on top of them in frustration. He started crying, and soon fell asleep from the exhaustion.

A pair of dark figures stood in front of Ievam's unconscious body, one of them crouching down to be eye level with him.

"You think he's still alive?" 

"I dunno, wanna poke him?" 

"What kind of question is that? ...of course I wanna poke him!" 

"Well, then do it. 'Cause if he's dead I don't wanna get any germs on me." 

"Bullshit, you're dead too. Just because I look like I got used for a giant's toothpick doesn't make me more diseased than you..." 

"Uh huh. Sure Mr. I-died-twice. You know how many MAGGOTS you probably have in that head of yours?" 

"Oh, and you don't, princess?" 

"Shut up. At least I have a jaw." 

"OH, no you di-n't."

This banter continued, even if Ievam woke up, the two voices were bickering amongst themselves...

Ievam slowly woke and sat straight up when he saw and undead without a jaw in his face staring at him. He then looked up and saw a lovely blood elf standing behind the said undead.

"Well, I think he's alive," the blood elf said and flicked her long purple hair off her shoulders. She had the same magical re-verb in her voice like his lover.

"Um...can I help you?" Ievam asked and stared at the two dark figures with caution.

The undead gave Ievam a 'one eyebrow raised' look, still looking the rogue in the face from about a foot away.

"Actually, we were about to ask you the same question, if you were alive. You probably don't wanna know what we were going to do if you weren't..." The undead had a magical reverb to his voice as well, but the real question was, how the hell was he talking so clearly without a jaw?

After scratching his cheek for a moment, the undead seemed to remember something suddenly. "Oh yah, I'm Scid by the way. That's Jynxie. And no, she's not a hooker." A large rock suddenly hit Scid in the back of the head, but he ignored it and kept talking. "And before you ask, I'm talking because of this magical collar. So, don't ask. Anyway- " The undead suddenly twitched, his head tilting sideways. "-so after you add the chopped carrots to the stew, you let it simmer for a half hour and prepare the meat..." His accent suddenly changed to something like a human's as he spoke. Another rock to the head and Scid straitened up, blinking momentarily. "-what's wrong?" The death knight's accent had returned to normal, finishing his first sentence as though nothing had happened...

.Fuck.

Jynxie sighed and looked at Ievam who was clearly confused.

"We're Death Knights. Scid here is a little screwed up in the head because he died twice: once from the liberation and the second time from the Lich King...anyway, what's a human doing all the way out here?" she asked and sat down on the ground in front of him. Ievam blinked a couple of times and then shook his head.

"Well, me and my lover were looking for a place to live out here...and I left last night to go hunting and when I returned, our camp was ransacked and he was gone. I think he got kidnapped..." Ievam said quietly. Jynxie looked at him and then sighed, "What does he look like?"

"He's a Draenei...a Death Knight like you."

"What's his name?"

"Batherlis."

As soon as Ievam said that name, Scid flailed his arms and rolled backwards down the small hill, stopping at the bottom in a faceplant before scrambling back up to where he'd been sitting. "No shit, you said Batherlis? That bastard's still kicking? Thought he would've eaten dirt after saying he was gonna go to Orgrimmar to talk to Thrall." Scid's upper face was incredibly expressive as he spoke, head bobbing slightly to emphasize his words.

"Damn, so, you said he was your lover? Lucky shit...damn best looking Death Knight outta' all the guys if you ask me. Had an ass that just made you wanna-" Scid was cut off again by another accent, this time one that sounded like a gnome. "-take the gyrospectromitor and attach it to the hyper specnoalocator if the sparkplug on the cirlomatic has lit, if not, reconfigure the mainframe..."

Jynxie slapped Scid on the back of the head and said, "Scid, no one wants to hear about what you dream about at night...and besides, that's his lover not yours."

Ievam rose a brow in confusion again and said, "Yeah...he's alive...well sorta...but yes he's my lover."

"So...you're a human and you're over here in Horde territory?" Jynxie asked curiously.

"I died once and I was undead for a very long time...and then I found this human mage who found a potion for me and I turned back into a human...then I got bit by a Worgen...and then Batherlis took me to Thrall to explain to him my situation and he let me into the Horde...so I'm Horde, not Alliance," Ievam explained.

"Oh, thank God. I thought we were going to have to kill you, but since you're on our side, you're safe," Jynxie said with a smile. Ievam just laughed nervously and cleared his throat.

Shaking his head quickly, Scid's mohawk shook as he got his thoughts back together. Blinking once or twice, he seemed to come to his senses.

"So, you want some help finding Bath? I'm sure we could sniff him out if he's in Nagrand. Its only so big." Scid said, crossing his arms in a rare moment of sanity. He glanced over to a large Kodo not far from them. It was standing next to a very fluffy riding worg. Staring for a moment, Scid's eyes widened and he lept up, running over to the pack beast. "NO. BAD DONUT. Don't eat those pants!"

...well, guess sanity never lasted long...

Jynxie stood up and saw her riding worg start to munch on what was left of the trousers.

"Biscuit no! Bad boy!" she shouted and stomped her way over to her worg. Ievam stood up and was extremely confused. 'Well, at least they know Batherlis...and if I get attacked they can save me...' he thought as he watched them scold their mounts.

"Alright, I'd like your help," Ievam said. Jynxie led her worg away from the pants and nodded her agreement to Ievam, "We'll be glad to help...by the way, what's your name?"

"Ievam...why did you name him Biscuit?"

Jynxie looked at Biscuit and petted him lovingly and answered, "Because he's so fluffy."

Scid poked Donut on the horn, scolding the Kodo in Taurahe (because apparently thats the only language it understood). He nodded when he was satisfied the beast had learned its lesson.

"Alright, so, since Jynxie's Biscuit is mostly fluff, you should probably ride on Donut. He's got more than enough room." Scid turned to the kodo and poked its side. "Fatty." He muttered, climbing up onto the large saddle and extending a bony hand to Ievam to help him up. He sat the rogue closer to the front so he could hold onto the saddle as they traveled. Kodos were notoriously wobbly rides.

The three set off in search of Batherlis, looking for any possible tracks to lead them to the culprits who took him. Jynxie rode behind Scid and Ievam on the road. This may have been a bad thing, seeing as Scid slipped into another one of his 'episodes'.

In a low, creepy voice, Scid seemingly began to speak to Ievam over his shoulder. His accent hadn't changed this time. "-It's always easier when the bodies are lined up right, the angle has to be perfect for the position to work. You just move one leg a little higher and-" A few seconds later, and Ievam was scarred for life.

Poor, poor Ievam.

Ievam only slammed his face into his palm as Scid spoke. He didn't want to hear about it. Jynxie was too busy talking to Biscuit to be really paying attention to Scid's antics. So, Ievam was left defenseless against Scid. An idea struck him, and a devilish grin came across his face.

"...And you shove it in. Hard. And keep the same rhythm because the other will lose interest if you don't. In fact," Ievam said and looked over his shoulder at the undead Death Knight, "I tried that once. It sent me places I never thought I could go. You should try it. You look like you haven't gotten any in awhile."

Without missing a beat, Scid replied, "What do you mean no gravy? Buttered toast always lands butter side down. Its like throwing a cat on a ceiling fan and watching it go around in circles...the cactus never bends that way." But of course! It was plain as day, wasn't it?

In a location around the side of a mountain on the far western side of Nagrand, Batherlis laid in the middle of a summoning circle bound and gagged, clothed in nothing but a skimpy loincloth. He had been unconscious since the cultists knocked him out last night, and was just now waking up. His eyes fluttered open, seeing the glowing purple rune on the ground around him, then focusing on the cultists looking over books and chanting around him. Batherlis quickly tried to sit up, finding it difficult with his hands and feet bound. He tugged at the bonds experimentally...nothing. They were too well tied. Shaking his head, he looked around again, eyes widening as he saw a giant Eredar walking around the camp of Legion cultists. Oh. Shit.

Jynxie, Scid and Ievam all stood on a cliff over looking the ceremony. Ievam looked relatively upset because as much as he wanted to sneak down there and free Batherlis, there were HUNDREDS of cultists there and he would surely get caught. Jynxie sat on her worg and looked down there.

"I think that's Batherlis..." she said as she looked down.

Scid raised a hand over his eyes, squinting to look down as well. "Really? I'd say it was a shaved Talbuk, but I can't see that well from here." He said, apparently trying to figure it out. "Well, whatever it is, that big demon thing is walking over to the circle." He muttered, sounding a little worried.

Batherlis looked up as the huge figure approached, glaring hotly at the Eredar. He waited until one of the cultists got the demon's attention before rubbing out a rune with his tail. Hopefully this would throw off the spell and make it backfire. He continued to glare as the demon looked back at him. He didn't like that look on the Eredar's face...

The chanting of the cultists steadily got louder, an invisible force suddenly pinning Batherlis to the ground in the center of the circle. He tried to wreathe free, but the force kept him there, the runes glowing brighter. The stone gateway behind the circle activated, a wicked green portal appearing inside it. Tendrils of energy came from the portal and went through the barrier, connecting with Batherlis' body. He screamed behind the gag, pain ripping through every fiber of his being. The tendrils grew larger as the ritual continued, the blue runes on the knight's body turning a sickly, evil, fel green. The runes began to rotate in the circle, spinning in different directions as more cultists joined the chant. As the chanting reached its peak, a tower of light shot from the barrier around the rune and sacrifice. The light expanded, momentarily blinding those who looked at it. It suddenly disappeared into a thin beam with a glowing orb, and then...it exploded.

The entire stone portal was blown off the edge of the cliff, half the cultists were thrown back, and many were injured or killed. The Eredar was even tossed against the side of a cliff. Areas of black and purple fel fire were scattered about the ground and buildings. A large flame in the center where the circle had been. A pair of eyes opened inside the fire, glowing a sick green. The Legion cultists thought this was Kael'Jadun, their leader. The Eredar knew otherwise. From the flame, a pair of huge wings emerged, fanning the fire away with one swipe. The second wing unfolded, revealing another large demon...

Green spheres glowed with felfire around the demon's head, a symbol floating above his forehead between two of five horns. Green runes covered his body, pulsing with their glow. A long tail swished behind him, and fel fire surrounded his hooves. The demon looked up; his face was that of the sacrifice...Batherlis...

"WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO HIM?" Ievam shouted and scrambled off the kodo. Ievam was almost to the edge of the cliff when Jynxie jumped off her worg and grabbed him.

"NO! You don't know what they'll do to you. Do you think Batherlis would want you to get hurt?" Jynxie stated harshly to the rogue. Ievam's bottom lip quivered as he looked on at his lover. 'Why?' was all he could ask himself. Jynxie held him close since he knew he was going to start crying. She looked at Scid and said, "C'mon, you know what we have to do. Ievam, stay here. We'll bring him back."

Ievam only nodded his reply and wiped his tears away fiercely. Jynxie's green eyes became more vivid as she prepared herself for battle. Batherlis was her friend and those cultists were going to pay. Oh were they going to pay dearly.

Scid nodded and got off the Kodo, drawing his blade. Those Legion jerks were going to get their asses handed to them. You mess with one Death Knight, you mess with them all. Scid's posture changed from slouched, to standing up strait. With his chest out and back strait, Scid's physical strength seemed to double.

Batherlis' eyes scanned over the tiny cultists until they landed on the Eredar that was still regaining his balance against the cliff. Without a word, he raised a massive hand, casting a shadow over the cultists that survived the explosion. Moving it ever so slightly, the Legion servants' heads exploded, all of them falling dead to the ground. Fel green eyes bore into the Eredar as Batherlis unfolded to his full height, now towering over the smaller demon. His eyes simply narrowed at the Subduer and he burst into felfire, screaming in agony as he was burned down to the charred skeleton that fell to the ground. Looking over at the cliff, Batherlis began walking toward Ievam and the death knights, really only needing to take two steps...

Scid slouched again, having seen what Batherlis did to all the cultists. "Aaaw...no fair..."

Jynxie sighed and sheathed her claymore. Batherlis approached them, and Ievam walked to the edge of the cliff without any fear. He knew it was his love and he knew he wouldn't hurt him. He stood there and didn't know what to say. He just wanted Batherlis to know he was there. Jynxie stared on and didn't move from her spot on the cliff. She knew what this new Batherlis was capable of, but she wasn't sure if he was going to hurt Ievam. He wouldn't hurt the one he loved, right?

Jynxie stepped a little closer to Scid and whispered, "I think they're gonna get into an argument or a really bad fight. Either way, if Batherlis hurts Ievam physically, we need to step in," she said to him.

Batherlis stared down at the form of Ievam for a moment, his huge eyes examining the tiny human. After a moment, he slowly raised a hand, using the very tip of his claw to move a few strands of hair from Ievam's face. The next thing anyone knew, he was beginning to shrink. Soon, they could no longer see Batherlis over the side of the cliff. A moment later, he flew up and landed on the plateau. Apparently he hadn't shrunk too much, since Ievam's head still only came up to his hip (this gave a very good view of *ahem*). Batherlis said nothing as he continued to watch Ievam for some reason.

Scid watched the exchange curiously, leaning back to whisper to Jynxie after Batherlis shrunk. "I don't think they're gonna argue..." He muttered.

Ievam stared up at his lover without fear. He knew it was him. He knew he wouldn't hurt him. He stepped closer and took Batherlis' large hand and placed it on his cheek. Batherlis could probably crush his skull with that hand, but Ievam didn't care. He continued to stare up at him and then finally spoke, "I was worried about you."

Jynxie stared at the couple and then whispered back to Scid, "Yeah I don't think they are now either...maybe we should leave them alone?"

Scid got one of those perverted half-face grins on his face when he muttered his reply. "I don't know...I kinda wanna watch."

Batherlis' long ear twitched slightly as he looked back at Ievam, thumb gently brushing the rogue's cheek. "I know..." he whispered, the echo of a death knight still in his voice. The only change seemed to be it was even deeper than before, sounding like a low purr every time he spoke. Glancing at Scid and Jynxie, Batherlis leaned down to pick up Ievam in his arms. "Thank you for helping him find me." He said, raising an eyebrow at the two death knights. "Now, if you'll excuse us." He smirked, turning away from the two and leaping into the air, taking Ievam with him.

Scid blinked and watched them go. "...why do I feel so...tingly all of a sudden?"

Ievam held on tightly to his lover and was smiling despite himself. He felt 'tingly' as well, and he wasn't sure why. He wanted to see what else became bigger on him, wanted to just be taken without asking him for it. There was something about his aura that sparked Ievam's libido and placed it in overdrive. Without really realizing it, he found himself whispering dirty things into his ear and licked and sucking on his earlobe.

Jynxie looked over at Scid and knew that look on his face. She started backing away slowly as he walked toward her.

"Scid? Scid...we can talk about this now...I don't think now's the time for this...what's that crazy look in your eye?" she said and was against a rock wall. She gulped and asked, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Batherlis growled lowly, maintaining his grip on Ievam until they got back to their camp. As soon as he sat Ievam on the ground, Batherlis leaned down on his knees to get closer to the rogue's height. Groping Ievam's rear with a large hand, he kissed the rogue roughly, forcing his long tongue into Ievam's mouth. Those little whispers hadn't helped restraining the odd lust that came with his new form...

Scid sauntered up to Jynxie, a sly look in his eye. "Indeed you are, my little Bloodthistle flower." He purred, not even caring that Donut was eating yet another pair of pants.

Ievam parted his lips willingly and let his lover explore his mouth. He pressed himself closer to his larger frame and ran his fingers through Batherlis' hair as he deepened the kiss. He was already aroused and moaned some into the kiss. He didn't know why he was so aroused, nor did he care. All he knew was he wanted Batherlis and he wanted him NOW.

Breaking the kiss, Batherlis easily maneuvered Ievam around to slip his tongue into the rogue's entrance. He didn't take very long to prepare the human before pressing a very insistent member against Ievam's rear. He was much larger than his Draenei form had been, but neither he nor Ievam seemed to be too concerned with that at the moment. Pushing forward, Batherlis managed to get the head of his member inside, watching to make sure he wasn't hurting Ievam...

Ievam let out a hiss and a moan. Batherlis was much, much larger then he remembered, but he wanted him to continue. Once he adjusted to just the head, he pushed back against him to get him to continue. He was stretching him out so much that the pain mixed with the pleasure. It seemed that Batherlis' member could hit that special place inside of Ievam a lot easier now and it sent shivers up his spine. He moaned and pulled his lover's hand down to his wanting member.

Batherlis groaned as he continued to push forward into Ievam's entrance, going as far as he could before stopping to let the rogue adjust. He also stroked Ievam's member to ease the discomfort. Batherlis leaned down to drag his large, long tongue up Ievam's torso, paying special attention to the mark on the rogue's shoulder. After getting the signal to continue again, Batherlis began stroking Ievam in time with his thrusts, each one moving the smaller rogue along the ground a little. The thrusts eventually got to the point of moving Ievam's entire body, Batherlis leaning down over him to whisper dirty things and groan in his ear. Just when they were both about to finish, Batherlis spoke in a sinfully charming whisper, "Come, Ievam..."

Those two words seemed to trigger his reaction. He came hard right after his lover commanded it of him, and arched his back into his lover. He moaned his name and scratched up his arm. His seed spilled all over the ground beneath him and he moaned again loudly when Batherlis' member rammed into his spot again.

Batherlis followed soon after, moaning loudly as he came in his lover. A surprising amount of seed leaked out of Ievam's entrance, joining the rogue's essence on the ground. Literally purring deep in his chest, Batherlis pulled out of Ievam and moved to clean up the smaller being with his tongue. He watched Ievam for an expression, smirking slightly as he cleaned the rogue up...

Ievam found himself moaning when Batherlis used his tongue. It was like every touch his lover gave to him sent a spark through him that jump started his libido. He moaned loudly and felt his member jerk to attention once again. He stood up on his knees and turned to face his lover. He was so hard and wanted him to see how hard he made him.

"Batherlis...please...I need you to touch me," he said in a half moan. He started stroking himself slowly and wanted him to relieve his need.

Batherlis moved to lick up the inside of Ievam's thigh, running his tongue along the underside of the rogue's scrotum and up his shaft. Looking up at Ievam seductively, he took his lover's member into his mouth. Reaching back, he teased Ievam's still sensitive entrance with a finger, rubbing it lightly. Batherlis' own member had returned to life, making the demon reach down and stroke himself as he pleasured the smaller rogue. He groaned against Ievam's member, simply wanting to overload his partner with pleasure...

Ievam moaned and pushed back against his lover's finger. He rested his hand on the back of his head and moaned deeply. He was already close to the edge and moaned his lover's name.

Batherlis growled low in his throat, sending vibrations down Ievam's shaft as his finger slipped into the rogue's entrance, brushing against the spot inside him. When Ievam came the second time, Batherlis swallowed, pulling away to look at Ievam while licking his lips. He purred again, moving to sit against the tree, wings splayed out on either side.

"Ievam, we need to talk about the situation..." He began, motioning for his lover to join him. His tail patted the ground next to him as he spoke. "We're going to have to go BACK to Orgrimmar and let Thrall know what happened." He said, watching for Ievam's reaction.

Ievam, who was still way to distracted to really pay attention, sat down on the place indicated on the ground. Ievam leaned close to his lover and was trying to pay attention to what he was saying, but was too distracted by his nude body. He was running his hand up and down his muscular torso as he spoke and a little devious grin came across his face.

Batherlis paused in his speech, raising an eyebrow at the expression on Ievam's face. "Why are you grinning like that...?" He questioned, tail twitching. He didn't see Ievam's 'devious' look very often, but he knew it was trouble when he did. "Ievam, I need you to listen to me…this is serious-"

"Why are you so...desirable today?" Ievam asked and wormed his way into Batherlis' lap. He leaned in and had basically made a meal out of Batherlis' neck by kissing and nipping at it. He had never felt so aroused at one time before and whatever it was that Batherlis was doing, it was affecting him.

Batherlis looked away and face-palmed, groaning a little. Great, those stupid cultists made him a fucking SEX DEMON. No pun intended. Trying to focus on whatever was emanating from him to make Ievam so horny, Bath tried to reduce the effect. He looked back at the human on his lap, hoping it had at least made Ievam coherent enough to listen.  
"Ievam, are you going to listen to me now?" He asked, hoping to the Warchief that the rogue was even slightly calmer.

Ievam pulled away from his neck and stared at him for a moment.

"Okay...what the hell did you do to me and why is my ass so sore?" he asked and sat back a little from his lover, "...and why am I still naked?"

"Thank the Warchief." Batherlis muttered to himself with a sigh of relief. He then went on to answer Ievam's questions.

"Firstly, I don't know what it is exactly, but apparently I can make you very, very aroused just by being near you. Because of that, you, *ahem* somewhat demanded I take you when we landed, thus the soreness. And I believe you're still naked because we almost mated a third time in a row just now." He stated, letting the information sink in before speaking again.

"As I said before, we're going to have to speak with Thrall about this new development...I'm sure if we don't, both factions will think I'm part of the Legion now and try to kill me...or at least capture me." He said, absently stroking Ievam's hair. His large hand could almost encompass the human's head, and each of his claws were almost as long as Ievam's hand. Batherlis was amazingly delicate with them, however.

Ievam just blinked a couple of times at Batherlis' explanation.

"So...somehow you became that of an incubus? And you want to speak to Thrall about all this?" Ievam asked and continued to stare at his lover. He couldn't believe that Batherlis had this new ability and how quickly he lost control. He remembered then landing and going at it, but he didn't remember exactly how it all started. He blushed a little at how he reacted to Batherlis' new ability. He seemed so desperate for it.

Batherlis nodded, still toying with Ievam's hair.

"I know it's probably terribly wrong to think about this, but...I wonder what would happen if I actually _tried_ to seduce someone..." He said absently, tail swishing back and fourth. "I believe we should tell Thrall, however. My new...attractive state isn't the only thing I can do now. For example, when I burned the Eredar to cinders..." He reminded Ievam of the battle and how he practically wiped out the cultists in only a few minutes.

"Yeah I noticed that...Jynxie and Scid were going to charge down there and then you killed EVERYTHING," Ievam said and was not too happy about Batherlis' curiosity. In fact, beneath his cool exterior, he was seething. Why would he even consider doing that to anyone besides him? His right eye started to twitch as his thoughts of jealousy started to churn. He quickly rubbed his eye and forced a smile.

"But yes, maybe Thrall will consider you to be a very useful asset to the Horde," he said in as calm a tone as he could.

Batherlis smirked for half a second, having seen the twitch in Ievam's eye. For some reason, the awakened demon part of him (and some of the death knight as well) had a sudden urge to make that twitch worse. It wasn't healthy to hold those kinds of thoughts inside anyway...he'd just help Ievam express himself a little.

Batherlis chuckled lightly, still occupying himself with Ievam's hair. "Hah...I just had an amusing thought..." He began, a small grin appearing on his face. "I hope I can control myself when we go back to Org...I'd hate to think of the possible catastrophe that might occur..." If that didn't make Ievam snap, the rogue's willpower was that of a saint.

"You'd better control yourself," Ievam said through grit teeth. Oh the jealousy was starting to eat him alive. He wasn't going to snap though. He wanted to, but he wasn't going to. Oh no. He had better self control then that. 'Even if he kills me in the process...' he thought and felt his eye start to twitch again. He quickly rubbed it and kept quiet.

Oh, this was a challenge. Batherlis didn't know Ievam could be so restrained with all his taunting. Maybe one last push would do it. It was only healthy for a relationship to have arguments once in a while...even if he started it just to get some sick kicks.

"That brings me to wonder about the Warchief's constitution...never heard of him having a wife. This brings up an interesting conundrum for the other leaders in the war room too..." Batherlis looked up at a branch, playing as though innocently wondering to himself. It was anything _but,_ of course. If he _didn't _have the power to back up his 'wonderings', Ievam wouldn't be twitching like a plump turkey near a campfire right now.

"Batherlis..." Ievam said and stared directly at him with his blazing green eyes, "Shut. The. Hell. Up."

He then got off of Batherlis' lap and pulled his trousers back on. He ran his fingers through his hair roughly and started pacing the ground.

"Y'know what? I don't want you to EVER use your seductive ability toward anyone but me. I mean it. I will cut your fucking cock off in your sleep if you do it. You're mine and I'm yours...REMEMBER?" Ievam ranted. He was almost to the point of yelling.

Batherlis feigned surprise at what Ievam was saying. Finally cracked the nut, eh? His ears twitched slightly as he listened to Ievam's rant, still leaning against the tree. At the 'you're mine and I'm yours' comment, Bath almost said something along the lines of 'you never marked me', but thought better of it. He wasn't that stupid.

"I-.." He was cut off before he could utter a syllable.

"AND ANOTHER THING!" Ievam shouted and pointed at Batherlis, "Since when did I become the bitch of this relationship? It's always you you you when we make love...YOU always want to take me and YOU always want to do things your way. Have you ever even once thought that I would like to try something different? God, you saying the things you're saying about your new ability is making me think that you don't want me anymore. Now that you're this big incubus demon who could probably kill me right now if you really wanted to, you don't need me anymore do you? Y'know what? I'm done."

Ievam walked off, angrily grabbed his boots and took off walking off before he said something else he'd regret later. He completely flew off the handle. So much for self control. He knew he must've hurt Batherlis during his speech, but he was entirely too angry to really care. When he was far enough away, he leaned against a try and put his boots on. He made it to a stream and sat on a rock over looking it. He started crying and stared at his reflection in the water.

Batherlis had followed Ievam after he walked away. Walking from behind a tree, he approached Ievam, his reflection showing in the stream above the rogue.

"Ievam..?" He asked, trying to sound apologetic. In truth, that entire rant had made him so horny he almost pounced Ievam and ravished him on the spot. Purring slightly, Batherlis leaned around the back of the rock, trying to look around Ievam's shoulder at his face.

Ievam wiped his tears away and hid his face away from Batherlis. He didn't particularly want to talk to him.

"Go away," he muttered. His voice was muffled from where he was hiding his face in his knees and arms.

"You're still mad at me.." He stated, brushing his side against Ievam's bare back. If the rogue answered like he expected him to, that 'demon charm' would shoot through the roof. He was always such a glutton for punishment.

Batherlis' tail brushed against one of Ievam's trouser legs. He was careful not to move the wrong way and alert Ievam to exactly how aroused he was from the yelling match.

"Yes I am," Ievam said and was starting to feel 'tingly'. He growled in frustration and popped his head up from his safe haven. He looked at Batherlis for a long time before he kissed him, and kissed him deeply and passionately. He broke the kiss and slapped him hard across the face.

"That's for using your ability on me," he said and a small smile appeared on his lips.

This time, Batherlis was genuinely shocked at the slap. He blinked and felt the side of his face for a moment before the 'tingly' feeling turned into a wave of heat so strong it would make a Dreadlord come in his armor. Batherlis' eyes flared as he picked Ievam up off the rock and pinned him roughly to the ground. Not only was his Incubus power going haywire, the heat rolling off his body was intense. His tail whipped around behind him as he molested Ievam, touching, licking, biting, and doing anything else he could to the small human. His cock twitched in excitement, tongue diving right down the front of the rogue's trousers...

Ievam moaned and tangled his fingers in Batherlis' hair. He tugged when he licked his hard member just right. He was still angry with him, but that was starting to fade. He was so aroused and took the liberty of taking his trousers off for him. He was so hard and jerked his head up from his cock and said, "My turn."

He quickly turned into his Worgen form and shoved Batherlis down on his back and climbed on top of him. He licked down his torso and to his throbbing member. He licked at it hard and fast, and growling with pleasure in hearing his moans. He scratched down his lover's torso with his claws and licked the inside of his thigh and down to his entrance.

Batherlis moaned loudly in pleasure, his back arching as he took hold Ievam's fur, tugging hard as the worgen rogue licked and clawed at him. Batherlis wasn't completely sure his own powers weren't affecting him, but he suddenly shouted something in a language he didn't know, hooves digging into the ground as he pulled at Ievam's fur again.

"Fuck...Ievam..just take me...don't waste time with that..." He growled, head back against the ground with horns digging into the soil. Another massive wave of his power hit Ievam, showing just how much Batherlis wanted it. He. Wanted it. Right. Now.

Ievam growled in response to his lover pulling his fur. He heard what he wanted, and he was going to get it. Ievam sat up on his knees and positioned himself at his entrance. With one long push, he was inside of his lover and growled in pleasure. He leaned forward and started sawing in and out of his lover and growled his approval. His lover was so tight and it felt so good against his rigid cock. Ievam licked along his lover's neck and bit into his shoulder as he continued to thrust into him.

Batherlis shouted in bliss, gyrating his hips in time with Ievam's thrusts. He loved the feeling of the rogue's fur and abs against his cock, his tail moving up to slap Ievam's ass.

"Fuck yes, IEVAM..!" He shouted, grabbing the back of the rogue's head and kissing him as best he could, thrusting his tongue into the worgen's muzzle. He pulled away from the rough kiss to growl in lust, bucking hard against Ievam. "Fuck me like you hate me..." He whispered in a lust clouded voice. The demon's effect was almost to the point of instant climax, places on the ground under Batherlis slowly burning away from the heat being generated...

Ievam growled loudly in his pleasure and slammed Batherlis down onto the ground as he increased his rhythm. He was panting and grunting, feeling close to his own climax and pinned his lover's hands above his head. Soon he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him up with him, so that now Batherlis was on top and Ievam held his hips tightly and was thrusting upwards inside of him. He knew this new position would penetrate him deeper and had memorized the spot inside of him that made him moan.

"Ride it like you want it, bitch," Ievam growled in Worgen.

Batherlis arched in ecstasy and rode Ievam like a troll in heat, moaning like a cheap whore. He raked his own claws down his torso, drawing blood as he came, bathing his torso and most of Ievam in seed.

"Fuck yesssss! IEVAAAMM..!" He screamed, muscles clamping tight around Ievam's member. Batherlis' wings spread to their full span, shaking from the pleasure rushing through the demon's body...

Ievam arched his hips upward one last time and came hard inside of his lover. He growled and then howled in ecstasy when his climax finally hit. He clawed into Batherlis' hips and growled his content. When he came back down to earth, he eased up on his grip and pulled Batherlis down to a hug. He licked his ear and said very softly, "I'm sorry."

Batherlis purred loudly, hugging Ievam back. His wings had moved to the ground, making sure he wouldn't fall over from such an intense climax. He nuzzled against the top of Ievam's head.

"Don't be..." A stupid happy grin spread across Batherlis' face. "..that was fucking awesome..." He muttered, still purring deep in his chest. After a moment, Batherlis' ears perked up and he glanced over in the distance.

"Do you hear that..? Sounds like a herd of tauren trying to sing..." He paused and looked sheepish. "Oops..."

Ievam's ears perked up as well and he looked straight at Batherlis.

"I don't thin those are a bunch of Tauren trying to sing," he said in a scolding tone and turned back into his human form.

Batherlis smiled nervously, scratching his head a bit.

"Sorry, I...got carried away. Its just, when you slapped me I couldn't control myself..." He admitted, leaning down to lick up the mess they'd made. He had waited until Ievam transformed back because fur was so hard to clean.

He looked at the rogue with apologetic eyes, failing miserably at a 'puppy eye' look.

"I'm still mad at you," Ievam said and looked up at his lover. He really was angry with him, but the slow realization that Batherlis doesn't know how to control his new found ability just yet was starting to hit him. He thought back to when he was first turned into a Worgen...the scent of blood and a certain scent that Batherlis would give off when he was 'in heat' would trigger it.

After finishing cleaning up Ievam, Batherlis sat back and used his long tongue to clean himself as well, surprised that some had gotten on his arms.

"So, to get back to Org...we can just go through Shattrah and take a portal there. The entrance to the Aldor Rise is just over that hill." He pointed off to the distance. By the time Ievam had looked back, Batherlis had cleaned up down his torso and was crouched over, cleaning his thighs and crotch.

..wait...he could do that?

Ievam sat up and cocked his head to the side as he watched Batherlis groom himself like a cat. He was too stunned at this new 'talent' to even comment on what he had said. Something about Orgrimmar.

Batherlis noticed Ievam staring at him with a dazed expression. Smiling evilly, he turned his head and licked up the side of his own cock. When the lick was done, he sat up, shaking his head.

"Wait, no, we don't need to get into that again...we need to go to Org and get this sorted out." He berated himself, seeing Ievam was still stunned. "...Ievam. You can watch me suck my own cock later. We need to go to Org." He repeated bluntly, hoping that would get the rogue's attention.

Ievam shook his head and looked up at his lover.

"What? Oh, yeah let's go to Org...um, what about Scid and Jynxie?" he asked curiously and was trying to put the erotic little show out of his mind.

Batherlis smirked and waved a hand at the topic.

"Don't worry about them...I'm sure they can handle themselves. Besides, when Scid says 'tingles' it usually means 'get the hell out for a few days'." He replied, standing up and stretching. Glancing down at his unclothed state, Batherlis scratched his head.

"Um...do you think you could make me a loincloth or something...?" He asked, trying not to imagine how a giant, naked demon Death Knight walking into Orgrimmar would go.

"Yeah, sure. I think I have some leather laying around here somewhere," Ievam said as he stood. He made his way back to their camp with Batherlis following close behind. He grabbed his bag and pulled out the materials needed to make him a loincloth. The thought of him wondering around Orgrimmar naked made him grit his teeth. 'I don't want anyone else to see it besides me,' he thought as he sewed.

Batherlis purred and curled around Ievam as he made a new loincloth for him. That one the cultists had left him with didn't stand a snowball's chance in Hellfire Peninsula. When it was done, he tried it on, liking how it reminded him of the straps Ievam used to wear on his face as an undead.

"I like it." He said, walking around to see how it felt. "How's it look?" He asked, turning around a bit. Batherlis felt somewhat guilty about being happy that Ievam didn't have quite enough leather to make a full backside to cover, and had to settle for more of a thong look.

"It looks great, dear," Ievam said sarcastically and was not happy that his lover was going to be walking around Orgrimmar with his ass hanging out...literally. 'As soon as I get more materials, I'm making him a mage's robe to wear,' he thought to himself.

Batherlis smiled weakly and walked up to Ievam, leaning down to kiss him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to look menacing to turn away any pursuers." He purred, brushing a hand against Ievam's cheek. "Now, let's get to Shattrah so we can get to Orgrimmar faster." He stated, leaning down to pick Ievam up in his arms again. Turning toward the direction of Aldor Rise, he leaped into the air and the two flew toward Shattrah...

*X*X*X*

On the other side of the grasslands on a very conspicuous looking cliff, a scantily clad Blood Elf Death Knight had a look on her face that could kill. Oh yes, she was not particularly happy with her attire. It was a corset that barely covered her bare breasts and a thong that shouldn't even have counted as being underwear. She was sitting on an undead Death Knight's lap and pouting.

"I'm not going to say it Scid," she said and looked down at the ground.

Scid ran his bony fingers along Jynxie's thighs, rubbing them slightly with a sly look on his face.

"C'mon...you know you wanna...I can tell." He purred, moving so his cock rubbed up against the blood elf. "All you gotta do is say it and you'll get what you want." He said, raising an eyebrow in a tempting gesture.

Jynxie nibbled on her bottle lip when she felt his cock rub against her. She wanted it badly. She really did, but the thing he wanted her to call him made her feel humiliated. 'But I like the humiliation,' she thought to herself. Servitude for the Lich King made one discover the strangest kinks about themselves. Things they would never admit to. This was one of them. Finally, after a few more rubs and whispers into her ear, she gave in.

"...I want your huge cock inside of my tight little pussy, Master. I want it so bad, please fuck me," she said and felt herself blush and her nether region become wetter.

Scid did his best impression of a grin, shifting so his cock slid into her passage with one smooth thrust.

"Ask and you shall receive..." He purred, holding Jynxie's hips as he started to move in and out. Groaning slightly, he used what control he maintained over his tongue to lick one of her breasts, one hand reaching up to grope the other. Scid's hand on her hip moved away and suddenly came down to slap Jynxie's ass, the undead knight watching her expressions.

"Speak, slave...tell me how you want it." He growled, giving her behind another whack.

Jynxie moaned loudly when he penetrated her and moaned even louder when he slapped her ass. The top of the corset she was wearing basically folded down when Scid started thrusting upward into her, exposing her breasts to him. She started riding him and moaned when he smacked her again to get an answer out of her. Her wrists were starting to hurt from where he tied them together behind her back at the start of his game.

"I...want it so fucking hard...fuck me harder master...I need it," she moaned out.

Scid growled in approval, dragging his bony fingers down her side as he gave a particularly hard thrust.

"Mm, you may sound like a whore, but you're so deliciously tight.." He said, reaching up to grasp the belt he'd placed around her neck at the beginning of their game. He tugged at it, pulling her down to look him in the eye as he thrust a few good, hard times. He reached up and slapped her ass again with a loud smack.

"Tell me what you want, harlot!' He said loudly, wanting her to look him in the eye.

"Fuck me 'til I scream, master! You're cock feels so good inside of me," she moaned out and moaned louder when he smacked her ass again. She was so delectably wet and her core was hot with desire. Her muscles contracted around his thick member and she let out another moan. He knew exactly where to angle it, where to stab her, where to rub her, where to smack her. He knew her limits and would push her to them. Scid was certifiably insane, but when he felt that certain 'tingle', he was a genius. Jynxie wouldn't admit it to anyone else except him, but he was positively the best lover she ever had.

Scid groaned lowly, starting to thrust faster as he approached his climax. Tugging roughly on the belt, he squeezed the leather, making it groan under his grip.

"Tell me who you belong to, bitch...who's your master?" He growled, dragging his bony fingers down Jynxie's back. Blood wasn't drawn, but there was enough pressure to make dark marks on her skin. Scid pulled her closer and moved close to her ear, his tongue licking it as the teeth of his upper jaw grazed against it.

"Tell me..." He whispered huskily, gripping Jynxie's rear tightly.

"I belong to you," she said in a low moan and a wicked grin came across her face. She kept up with his rhythm the entire time and was on the verge of reaching her climax. This was the part she was never a good 'slave' at. She was holding back her climax and looked at him with lust clouded eyes.

"Master may I please come? I'm so close..." she begged and was trying to hold it back. She wanted her release so bad. The last time she came before he let her, she got punished for it.

Scid's eyes narrowed in amusement, his hand reaching down to fondle her clit. He never broke pace, still thrusting into her.

"I'm not sure you deserve it...let me think for a moment." He purred darkly, still teasing her as the pressure continued to build. He chuckled lightly at her tormented face at staving off her climax until he gave her permission.

"Do you promise to do what I say next time, without hesitation?" He asked, giving her clit a pinch.

Jynxie moaned loudly when he started paying attention to her clit. She nodded her answer and was trying desperately to hold it back. 'If he keeps playing with my clit I'll lose it,' she thought and then answered him properly, "Yes, master I'll do whatever you ask. Please let me come. I want to show you how much I love this."

Scid made a thoughtful sound, flicking Jynxie's clit again.

"Very well. You may come, my little slave." He purred, rubbing her clit hard and slapping her ass again as he thrust fast and hard into Jynxie's slick entrance. Scid managed to climax at almost the exact time Jynxie did, their voices making a duet of ecstasy as they came.

Jynxie threw her head back and came hard on his cock. She was almost to the point of screaming as her orgasm quaked through her entire body. Her clit was sensitive, her g-spot was sensitive, and her ass ached from all the slaps. When she finally came back down to earth, she panted and leaned forward on Scid to rest on him.

Scid nudged his head against Jynxie's slightly, panting a bit as he reached behind her and undid the belt on her wrists. He also removed the strap around her neck, gently rubbing where it had been. Smiling with his eyes, he leaned down and placed his version of a kiss to her neck, his arms loosely holding her to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Yaoi, necrophilia(well if you want to be technical about it), violence, angst, sex, BDSM, language, and love. Lot's and lot's of yaoi love.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: me nor Kaitsuka own World of Warcraft or any other affiliate associated with Blizzard. This is fanfiction. The plot is all we own. I'm sorry you can't sue us, we're broke college students.

V.

The journey back to Orgrimmar wasn't a terrible one. Ievam had gotten over his jealousy, for now. He still received strange looks from the inhabitants of Orgrimmar, but he didn't care. He walked proudly with his demon lover whom of which was getting more strange looks then him. The whole time they made their way to Thrall, Ievam was chanting in his head, 'Please don't use the seductive powers here!'

Ever since they entered Orgrimmar (by the southern gate no less), Batherlis had been focusing like mad not to emit his aura of attraction. However, as more and more people stared and even followed them, it had become increasingly difficult to keep focus. Apparently the more nervous he got, the more control over his aura slipped away. When they passed the gate to the Valley of Strength, an undead on a warhorse came charging out of the gate and jumped off the ramp right in front of them, momentarily spooking Batherlis. This was the last distraction needed for him to loose focus entirely, the aura coming out in it's unrestrained glory...  
Oh shit.

Ievam was the first to feel his lover's aura take effect. He fought it and grabbed his hand to try to pull him away from everyone before it became too chaotic.

"C'mon!" he said and they ran into the Warchief's quarters.

It didn't particularly help that Batherlis' footprints left a green fire trail behind him, but he followed Ievam toward the Warchief's quarters anyway. They really weren't all that far from the entrance...they just had to get past two sets of guards and all the crafter's shops in The Drag. Glancing behind, Batherlis saw people poking their heads out of the buildings, and the guards watching them pass by as well. Thankfully, the aura reached its full effect AFTER they made it into the Warchief's room...  
...wait...that wasn't a good thing...

Ievam wanted to slam his face into his palm when they were inside of Thrall's chambers. He looked at his lover and scolded quietly, "You need to learn to control it better."

Batherlis whipped his tail behind him in shame, making a short line of flame in it's wake.

"I know, I'm sorry..." He muttered back. At this point the aura was quite prominent, easily encompassing half the city. This...might...be bad. Batherlis looked up and addressed the Warchief, kneeling respectfully on one knee.

"Warchief Thrall. I apologize for the impromptu appearance, but...I thought it important to inform you of a current event...as you can see, I'm not exactly...myself anymore." He said, waiting to see what Thrall would respond. Batherlis had a few possibilities in mind, but didn't expect a completely coherent answer.

Thrall looked up and had a very...interesting look on his face. Ievam wanted to crawl into a hole and hide, but he stood beside his lover. Thrall approached them and he was acting fidgity.

"Death Knight, I know what magic this is you possess. What do you ask of me?" he asked as anyone could visibly see that he was fighting the urge. The others in the room, however, not so much.

"Warchief, I only request that if you have need of my abilities, to take and use them as you wish for the good of the Horde."

Batherlis spoke without thinking because he was still somewhat nervous, probably just making the entire situation worse from the way he phrased his words...

Thrall maintained his stoic expression, but the others in the room snorted with stifled laughter. Ievam wanted to just die. Right there. He wanted to be put out of his misery and save himself from anymore embarrassment. Thrall cleared his throat, and stated, "Besides this...incubus talent, what other talents do you possess?"

More stifled laughter in the room. 'We're all surrounded by a bunch of horny teenagers,' Ievam thought.

Batherlis finally realized what he'd said and resisted the urge to cover his face. Ok. Not the best wording.

"Firstly, I still possess my skills as a Death Knight. I also have gained control over fel fire and shadow magic. " To prove this, Batherlis stood and raised a hand, making spheres of green and purple fire appear and hover around.

"If you would step outside, I can show you my other ability as well." He stated, turning toward the exit and ducking through the doorway. This, unfortunately, gave everyone in the room a good view of that thong backing Ievam had made for him...

Once outside, Batherlis waited until Thrall was present to change his size, only growing to about the height of a Storm Giant. He hadn't noticed half the city standing in the pathways leading to Thrall's war room...great, an audience.

Thrall followed him outside and observed with the others Batherlis' new abilities. Ievam piped in, "He can actually become a lot taller then this...he was taller then the Subduer."

Thrall raised his brows and then looked up at the demon, and said, "Okay, you have proved your worth. I would gladly use your talents for the good of the Horde."

Batherlis smiled slightly, shrinking back down to his 'normal' size.

"Thank you, Warchief. I..also apologies for inconveniences." He said, glancing at the crowd of spectators around where he was standing. At least they hadn't whipped into a frothing frenzy trying to get at him...yet. That damn aura of his had a bad thing about getting stronger at the WORST moment.

"It's not a problem," Thrall said and went back inside of his quarters. Ievam clung close to his lover and glared at everyone who stared at his lover.

"Let's get out of here before something happens," Ievam said and looked up at Batherlis with pleading eyes.

Batherlis patted Ievam's head and nodded, starting to walk back toward the Drag. When they reached the edge of the crowd, Batherlis growled menacingly to make them move aside. It worked after a second...most of them just kind of gave a fluttering look and stepped aside in a daze. The two of them passed into a large part of the crowd as they entered the Drag. Sniffing the air, Batherlis' eyes widened slightly and his tail swished. Wait a second...he knew that smell...

Unfortunately, that smell also made the aura stronger...

Ievam picked up on the scent as well and he let out a growl of his own. The further down the Drag the progressed, the stronger the smell. Soon, they were in a sea of beings who were all but being decent. Ievam took Batherlis' hand and practically drug him out of the Drag. He heard moans, demands, trolls, orcs, undead, blood elves all commencing with one another. Ievam swore that was the largest orgy he had ever seen.

They were about halfway around the huge orgy when Batherlis felt multiple hands grasp one of his legs and tail, tugging him toward the mass of bodies.

"A- shit!" He said aloud, being pulled back and landing flat on his ass in the middle of the orgy. Oh. Shit.

Ievam felt his lover being dragged back into the massive orgy and he started running toward him.

"NO! He's my lover you can't have him!" he shouted and was very close to turning into his worgen form.

It was true that Batherlis was Ievem's lover, but he was also a giant Incubus with a serious lack of control. Those two things completely clashed with each other, but at this point there was no turning back. Batherlis felt hands groping at anything on him, all over him, coming from everywhere. He almost thought for a moment that the orgy was spreading even further into the city. Suddenly, something in his mind snapped, like, flipping a switch in his head. A strange demonic symbol appeared between the horns on his head, glowing with the same green flame as his feet and tail. Batherlis' eyes glowed brightly in the darkness of the drag, his body starting to wreathe in the mass of groping hands. He felt a few licks on various places, the sensations making him groan and a new wave of seduction coming from him...

The random faces and hands of the crowd practically worshiped Batherlis' body. A kiss here, a lick there, and one started sucking on his cock at one point. All these pleasuring instruments were there to pleasure the epicenter of their arousal. Ievam tried to swim through the crowd to get to his love, but he got pulled into the sea of desire as well.

It would be a lie to say Batherlis wasn't enjoying all the attention. He purred lowly, finding random faces to kiss and places to bite. As far as he could tell, four different beings were fighting over his cock, a multitude of others caressing and licking anything they could get to. His cock twitched when someone slipped a finger into his entrance. Another wave of pleasure washed over the masses.

Batherlis groaned, seeing Ievam in the distance in the center of the orgy as well. He smirked at the irony and turned his attentions back to the bodies around him. His tail slapped someone's ass as his large hands groped two others. Long tongue licking a random neck...

After the debauchery that happened earlier that day in the Drag, Ievam and Batherlis were quiet for awhile in the Inn they were staying at. A letter came to Batherlis from Thrall himself, asking to see him later on that night to discuss his role in the Horde. Ievam sat on the bed and looked at his lover.

"I don't like the sound of this," he said to him and sighed. He was a little embarrassed about the things that happened to him earlier today.

Bath read the letter over again, then folded it and placed it on a table.

"I know, and...I apologize for the...incident." He said, walking over to give Ievam a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon. I need to check something in the bank, then I'll go see Thrall." He said, crouching to get out of the door to their room. His fel flame footpath faded a few moments after he left.

After checking what he needed to in the bank (which was an amusing experience, the orc teller was about a third his height), Batherlis took the ramp up past the Flight Master. He wanted to avoid another orgy in the Drag if possible.

Pausing in front of the gate, he noted that there was almost no one around. Strange...but perhaps people in this section went home early. Stepping into the war room, Bath ducked through the door, noticing the only person in the room was Thrall...

Thrall smirked when Batherlis entered the quarter. He walked over to him and greeted him.

"I'm glad you could come. There's a matter I wish to discuss with you," the Warchief stated.

"Of course." Batherlis replied, kneeling down so Thrall wouldn't have to strain his neck trying to look him in the face. Batherlis, of course, thought this matter to discuss was some sort of plan to send him off somewhere to fight whatever was giving the Horde troubles. His instincts told him otherwise, but Batherlis ignored them. This was Thrall...he was the Warchief. Must be business, yah?

"This new talent of yours," Thrall stated and looked the demon directly in the eyes, "The one that caused all the commotion in the Drag today, it affected me too."

Thrall then stepped a little closer and ran his fingers through Batherlis' hair. He was the Warchief and he had needs.

Batherlis' ears twitched in surprise. Wait so-...oh, he got it now. Strong in front of others but willing to give into temptation in private. When Thrall moved his hair away from the missing horn, he broke eye contact, still fairly sensitive about the scars. Even after becoming a demon, they hadn't disappeared. It was as though the scars from Northrend would never go away. He was almost dragged into another memory loop.

"Would you indulge me?" Thrall asked softly to the demon. He was still running his fingers through his hair and paid no attention to his scars. He had quite a few himself. He placed his fingers under his chin and lifted his face up to look at him.

"Would you?" he asked again.

Batherlis' reverie was stopped when Thrall had moved his face to look back up. Staring for a moment, he paused, expression relaxing and changing into one of seduction.

"It is my nature to indulge...Warchief." He purred, watching Thrall as he tilted his head slightly and extended his tongue, licking slowly along the Warchief's hand.

Thrall felt his arousal beginning to press against his leather pants. He stepped closer and kissed the demon deeply. He ran his fingers through his hair and kissed down his neck. He bit him and then released. His tongue licked along the wounds and he sucked on it.

When Thrall bit down on his neck, Batherlis growled deeply in pleasure, tilting his head to give the warchief better access. Reaching up, Batherlis trailed one of his large hands down Thrall's back, letting his fingertips slip under the leather he wore. He was still testing to see exactly what the warchief wanted, whether it be to submit to, or dominate a demon. It always depended on what their responsibilities were and how much they wanted to be the opposite of what people thought they were.

Thrall pulled away and smirked at the demon. He groaned softly when Batherlis trailed his fingers down the back of his leather pants. He pushed him down onto the floor and straddled his hips. He kissed him again and placed his hand on his crotch to convey his needs.

Leaning up, Batherlis took hold of Thrall's braids and pulled him closer, kissing him roughly. He growled in pleasure, member hardening under the warchief's touch. Batherlis moved his free hand up and slid it down the back of Thrall's trousers again, teasingly groping his rear. The demon pulled away from the kiss to lick Thrall's neck, moving to whisper in his ear.

"Does my warchief approve...?" He questioned seductively, purring right into Thrall's ear.

Thrall groaned low in his throat and sat up on top of Batherlis. He raked his nails up his torso and took his nipple piercings between his fingers. He lightly tugged on them to see what sort of reaction he'd get from him and ground his hips into his.

"Yes...I want you to take me. I think you need to prepare me. Make me want you just that much more," he said in a husky tone.

Batherlis' cock twitched in its confines and he gasped when Thrall tugged his nipple rings. He groaned in pleasure and ground his hips back against Thrall, holding the orc's hips to get more friction.

"As you wish.." He replied, removing Thrall's clothing before laying him on the furs that covered the war room floor. Leaning down, Batherlis extended his tongue to lick over the warchief's thighs and hips, avoiding his genitals to move down and gently prod the chief's entrance. After a moment of resistance, Batherlis thrust his tongue into Thrall, beginning to prepare him for something much bigger.

Thrall moaned and felt his cock become more rigid at Batherlis' advances. An idea came to him and he picked up his belt from his trousers.

"Get on your back," Thrall ordered.

Batherlis did as he was told, shifting positions to lay on his back. He didn't know what Thrall was planning...or what that belt was for...

Thrall straddled his hips again and made a loop with the belt. He placed it around Batherlis' head and pulled the belt tight enough to fit around his neck like a collar, but not enough to choke him. He fastened the buckle close to his throat and lowered himself onto Batherlis' wanting cock. He moaned and adjusted to his length rather quickly. Once he was adjusted, he started riding his member and tugged on the belt to pull him forward.

"Who am I?" Thrall asked in his lust filled voice.

Batherlis groaned as Thrall moved down on his cock, releasing a surprised gasp when he was tugged forward with the belt. He reached back to keep himself balanced in the position Thrall had forced him into, neck strained from the tight grip the warchief held.

"Y-you're the Warchief, Leader of the Horde." Batherlis responded, groaning in pleasure as Thrall rode him.

Thrall moaned and pulled the belt tighter. He continued to ride Batherlis' cock and leaned forward some. He pulled him into a searing kiss, and quickly broke it. He groaned in pleasure and slapped Batherlis hard across the face.

"What's my name?" he demanded.

Batherlis' head was turned to the side from the slap. He looked back quickly, gasping when Thrall pulled the belt tighter.

"Thrall..." He groaned, hips thrusting up against the warchief. Batherlis knew he shouldn't try to pull Thrall down any further than he wanted to go. He'd probably get his arms bound if he did. Instead, Batherlis reached up to tug at one of his nipple piercings, making himself arch. He probably shouldn't have done that.

Another slap was rewarded for Batherlis. Thrall stared down at him and dropped the belt down so that the demon's back was flat on the floor again.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" he asked sternly. He moaned and quickened the pace. He jerked the belt upward again and grabbed onto his hair. He tugged on it and said in a harsh tone, "Stroke my cock, whore."

Batherlis gasped at the second slap, then yipped when Thrall dropped him flat on his back. He moaned when Thrall pulled him back up and began moving faster.

"Y-yes...Warchief..." He replied huskily, aiming to redeem himself. He reached down and took Thrall's member in one hand and stroking it. Luckily Thrall had pulled him close enough that Batherlis could extend his tongue to lap at the head of the warchief's cock.

A pleasurable moan escaped Thrall's lips when he felt his tongue. He looked down and saw that Batherlis had started licking his cock while he stroked it. He pulled him closer so that he could take more of it into his mouth.

"I didn't tell you to suck it, whore," he moaned out and placed his hand on the back on his head. He pushed down on it to force him to pleasure his cock, "So since you want my cock so bad, suck me off."

A slight tint came to Batherlis' cheeks as he was forced down on Thrall's member, wrapping his tongue around the warchief's cock. He groaned low in his throat, practically worshiping the warchief, keeping his arms behind his back to try and keep his balance. When Thrall clenched around his aching cock, Batherlis moaned loudly against the member in his mouth.

Batherlis' fingers twitched as Thrall held him in the submissive position. He strangely wanted the warchief to abuse him more, tie him up to the throne, slap, scratch, and dominate. The thoughts going through Batherlis' mind made him moan loudly, tail twitching and curling as he pulled his head up and shouted as a wave of lust went through him. His aura let Thrall feel his sudden spike in arousal, his eyes hazed over as he asked.

"Please...Warchief...punish me more...make me your bitch. Abuse me...fuck me..." He all but whined, the belt straining around his neck as he looked up at Thrall for a response to his request.

"You want more?" Thrall asked and jerked Batherlis' hair to make him stop sucking his cock. He pulled him up so that he was sitting up and he was in his lap. He kept riding him harder and faster, moaning and was close to his climax. Thrall bit his neck again and scratched down his back hard enough to leave thin lines of blood. He pulled his hands away and leaned back slightly on one hand and with his other, started pumping his own member. He moaned and asked, "Does the good whore want his reward?"

Batherlis moaned loudly when he was bitten and scratched, hips jerking up to meet Thrall's movements. His back arched as the warchief's nails drew blood, his claws digging into the furs on the ground. He watched Thrall lean back and groaned, quickly approaching his climax.

"Yes...please, Warchief..." He begged, panting as his hips continued to buck uncontrollably against Thrall. He was so close...

Within the next few thrusts and strokes of his hard cock, Thrall came hard and spilled his seed all over their torsos. He moaned and his muscles within clasped hard around Batherlis' thick member. He leaned back a little more and rubbed at Batherlis' nipples to make him come.

After the Warchief came, Batherlis' hands grasped Thrall's hips. He thrust a few more times before coming hard, face changing into a fearsome snarl as Batherlis bared his teeth. He shouted in pleasure, uncontrollably digging his claws into Thrall's thighs. After coming down from his high, Batherlis realized what he'd done, licking apologetically at Thrall's neck.

"Sorry.." He muttered, voice slightly hoarse.

Thrall only sat on Batherlis' lap and leaned in close. He kissed him more tenderly and slowly got up. His behind was sore and he was bleeding a little from the claw marks, but he smiled a little at him.

"Don't apologize," he said and laid back on the fur rug on the floor.

Muttering his chant in Draeneic, Batherlis leaned over and licked the wounds he'd made on the warchief. He also moved to clean Thrall's torso as well, his large tongue making it's way over the orc's body. When he was finished with Thrall, Batherlis began on himself, glancing at Thrall as he cleaned. He knew what Ievam's reaction had been to his 'flexibility', but he was curious about what the warchief would say. As his tongue absently traveled over his chest, Batherlis 'accidentally' brushed against his own nipple, making him cringe slightly and groan. He was still sensitive.

Thrall's brows rose in curiosity at watching Batherlis lick himself off. He rolled over onto his side facing him and propped his head up with his elbow.

"Can you pleasure yourself like that?" he asked curiously.

Batherlis smiled deviously, licking again.

"Would you like to find out?" He purred, looking straight at Thrall as he ran his tongue along the side of his shaft. With one hand firmly planted on the ground, and one looped under a leg, Batherlis continued to lick himself, glancing down as he 'cleaned'. In only a few moments, his member had hardened again. Looking up at Thrall again, he swirled his tongue around his own cock, groaning when he sucked the tip.

Thrall watched with intense interest and felt his own member begin to harden again. He felt a little precum drip from his tip as he continued to watch Batherlis pleasure himself. He sat up and crawled closer to Batherlis and licked along the inside of his thigh. He licked his finger and inserted it inside of Batherlis' exposed entrance. He slowly slid it in and out of him and watched the expressions on his face to see if he found the spot within him. He lightly nibbled on the insides of his thighs while Batherlis continued to pleasure himself.

When Thrall angled his fingers _just _right, Batherlis moaned against his cock, his hips thrusting up into his own mouth. His leg muscles tensed when the warchief licked them and continued to finger his entrance. The demon closed his eyes slightly, now bobbing his head up and down over his member, moaning again as his fangs rubbed against either side of it. He pulled back to suck on the tip again, the look in his eyes making it seem as though he wanted to devour the orc before him. Batherlis pulled still further back, his tongue teasing the slit as a bit of precum flowed down his shaft.

Thrall memorized that spot he found inside of Batherlis, and with a very, very weak electrical charge, he sent it to the tip of his finger. He purposefully shocked that spot inside of Batherlis and started licking and sucking on the demon's scrotum. His own member was so hard with desire, but he wanted to get Batherlis close to the edge.

"Stop sucking your cock. I want to hear you moan like a whore," he said to him and sent another low voltage to the spot within him.

"Fuck!" He shouted in surprise.

The first shock made Batherlis snap his spine up straight, a loud shout of pleasure coming from him as his muscles tensed. His cock twitched, laying almost flat against his stomach. The second shock made Batherlis' back hit the floor, arm muscles flexing as he raised his hands above his head and arched, wings splayed out beneath him. His cock was so hard he almost couldn't stand it.

"FUCK...Thrall!" He moaned, wreathing beneath the talented hands and mouth of the warchief. He was panting from the stimulation, unable to grasp that it had only been two little shocks.

Thrall sent another small shock to him and pulled out his finger.

"Roll over on your stomach and get on your hands and knees. I want that gorgeous ass of yours in the air," He ordered.

Batherlis was panting, his arousal to the point of making his wings twitch. Doing as he was told, Batherlis moved to his hands and knees, giving Thrall the perfect view of what he wanted to see. Precum flowed freely from the tip of the demon's member, making a small pool on the ground. Batherlis glanced back at Thrall, wondering what he was planning.

Thrall smirked when he saw Batherlis' rear. He smacked it hard once, and leaned forward. He slid his tongue into his entrance and swirled it around, making sure he left plenty of saliva there. Once he was satisfied with the preparation, he stood tall on his knees behind him and positioned his member at his entrance. He pushed into him with one long push and grabbed the end of the belt that was still around his neck. Thrall then started thrusting in and out of the demon and yanked back on the belt, causing Batherlis to arch his back.

"Who's cock do you love?" he asked and smacked Batherlis' ass hard.

Batherlis moaned loudly, jumping slightly when Thrall smacked his ass. His volume went up a few notches after the warchief thrust into him with one motion, the yank on the belt making Batherlis gasp as he was forced to arch his back. Batherlis' hips bucked as Thrall slapped his ass again.

"Yours...I love your cock!" He shouted, moving his rear back against the orc's thrusts eagerly. He was in a daze of pleasure already, loving how controlling Thrall was with him.

"Who gives you the most pleasure?" Thrall asked huskily and increased his thrusts. He moaned low in his throat and smacked Batherlis' ass a couple more times when he didn't answer right away.

"Answer me, whore!" he shouted and yanked on the belt tighter.

"Ah! Y-you do!" Batherlis moaned, wings extending as far as they could as he was pulled back even further. The demon could feel his cock strain in arousal, his muscles clenching around Thrall's member. Batherlis stared at the ceiling with lust hazed eyes, moaning loudly with each thrust as Thrall hit the spot just right.

Thrall groaned in his pleasure and continued to thrust hard and fast into the demon. Thrall then pulled back on the belt, causing Batherlis to come back with him. Thrall sat on his knees and Batherlis sat on his cock. Thrall continued to thrust upward into the demon and held the belt tight in one hand. With the other, he forced Batherlis' lets apart and started stroking his huge length.

"Just look at you. You're all exposed for the world to see. You want someone to walk through that door and see your huge cock, don't you?" Thrall said and kept on thrusting and stroking him.

"Ahn..ah...yes..." He moaned, moving with Thrall's thrusts. The warchief's powerful thrusts were making Batherlis moan in all sorts of volumes and pitches, his claws digging into his own legs as he rode the orc leader for all he was worth. Batherlis thrust hard against Thrall's hand, straining against the makeshift collar around his neck.

The Warchief kept on thrusting into him. He was coming closer and closer to his own release, but didn't stop. He pulled on the belt a little tighter and stroked Batherlis faster.

"You nasty whore, you want an audience? Spread those legs wider so that they can see everything. I want them to see you come. I want them to see just how much of a fucking whore you are. You like putting on a show for everyone. It gets you off, doesn't it?" Thrall stated harshly and moaned again.

"AaahhHHH! Fuuuck yessss!" Batherlis called out, coming very close to his climax. He dug his claws even deeper into the cuts he'd already made, making him give a demonic roar of pleasure as he came, seed shooting up far enough to land on his upper chest and even his upturned face. Batherlis' muscles made a vice grip around Thrall's member, his expression of sick bliss, tongue lolling out with his fangs bared in a sadistic grin.

Thrall came at almost the exact same time as Batherlis. He tugged on the belt tighter as he came and moaned the demon's name in ecstasy. He loved how Batherlis moaned for him and loved it even more that his seed shot all over him. He especially loved how tight his entrance became during the course of his bliss and continued to teasingly stab at his most sensitive place inside of him.

Batherlis tightened each time Thrall teased his spot, the pleasure so great to his over stimulated senses that he came again, adding more seed to what already covered him. Tongue still hanging out of his mouth, Batherlis nearly collapsed on top of the warchief, managing to keep himself up with the aid of his wings. His arms trembled as he came down from a second consecutive climax. Apparently Thrall wasn't the leader for nothing...

Pleased with himself, Thrall pulled out of Batherlis and stood up. He stretched from where he was in that position for so long and lied flat on his back on the fur rug. He was panting a little and looked over at Batherlis. He loved it when his partners looked exhausted and satisfied. He chuckled a little to himself and licked the seed that was on his hand off and he watched Batherlis.

Sitting back up in a normal position, Batherlis pulled his tongue back into his mouth and swallowed thickly, taking a hand to wipe the seed off his face. He licked his hand and face clean, then proceeded to clean himself the same way he had before. Licking his lips when he was finished, he tried to stand. Batherlis wobbled for a moment and had to kneel for a few seconds before he could walk over to lay next to Thrall on the rug, purring loudly. He glanced up at the warchief, smiling slightly.

"That was impressive...I've never climaxed twice like that before..." He admitted, watching Thrall for a reaction. His tail moved up and rubbed lightly against one of the orc's legs.

"I must admit that I've never been so aroused before...forgive me for my forwardness," Thrall stated and looked at Batherlis. He smiled a little, and then added, "And I'm glad you're so pleased with my techniques. I must admit that it has been awhile since I indulged in carnal affairs. I'm always too busy for it with consulting with the war council."

"Mm." Batherlis muttered, nuzzling against Thrall's shoulder. "You were even more spectacular than I would have assumed you to be." He purred, watching the warchief with half-lidded eyes. "I'm guessing we can't just sleep on the floor of your war room." Batherlis stated, almost not wanting to move. Sure, he was a giant incubus demon, but damn if Thrall didn't know how to satisfy him.

"No, that wouldn't be very appropriate," Thrall said with a chuckle and kissed the demon. He didn't want to move either, but he knew better then to have his council walk in the next morning and see them both naked, sprawled out on the floor and caressing one another. Gossip was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"You could stay with me in my chambers if you like," Thrall offered.

Batherlis purred and licked the orc's chin, smiling.

"I would like to, very much. Of course, I have to warn you, you may find yourself aroused more often than not around me." He replied devilishly, moving to stand, then follow Thrall to his chambers...

*X*X*X*

The next morning, Ievam slowly opened his eyes rolled over to his side. He didn't see Batherlis at all. He had stayed up all night waiting for him and had fallen asleep during the course of the night. He was not happy. He sat up and immediately started getting dressed.

"This is ridiculous," he said through grit teeth. He even brought his daggers with him and tied his leather jerkin in place. He ran his fingers through his hair and stormed out of the inn and straight to the war council.

Batherlis had been the first of the two to wake up, his refreshed, devious brain already working on plans to make Thrall late for his war meetings. Slowly moving beneath the covers of the large bed, Batherlis ran a hand up the inside of the still-sleeping warchief's leg, reaching up to gently stroke his member. When Thrall didn't awaken, Batherlis stroked it until it was hard, the demon leaning up and taking the entire length in one move.

Thrall groaned in his sleep and felt something warm and wet and very delightful in a certain region of his body. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down to find Batherlis sucking on his member. He smiled crookedly and moaned his approval.

"Morning to you too," he said and moaned once more.

Batherlis growled his greeting, sending vibrations down Thrall's shaft. He began bobbing his head, hands traveling up the warchief's chiseled torso to flick one of his nipples. The demon growled again, looking up at Thrall seductively. The morning was looking to become interesting already...

Thrall arched his hips upward and was so, so close already.

Just a little more...

Almost there...

Suddenly, the doors flew open to Thrall's bedchamber and there stood Ievam in the doorway with daggers drawn and a look that could positively kill a person. Had he'd been a shadow priest, it would've happened. Thrall jerked with surprise when the doors flew open and it took him a moment to realize who it was. Ievam smiled like a maniac and shouted angrily, "THERE YOU ARE YOU FUCKING WHORE OF A LOVER!"

Batherlis' expression went completely flat, calmly pulling away from Thrall's member, he sat up, looking over his shoulder directly at Ievam. His eyes narrowed slightly, the entire room going from cool to ice cold, the green glow of Batherlis' eyes gaining flickers of black. He turned and stood, looking down at the human standing in the doorway. When Ievam dove at him, Batherlis grabbed hold of both his arms and lifted him off the ground with one hand, expression still blank.

"Calm down." He said, his death knight voice having gained another echo behind it, sounding like the tone of a Dreadlord. The tone of his statement would send chills down anyone's spine, the flames around his eyes now almost completely black.

"Calm down? WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN?" Ievam shouted at Batherlis. True, he was being held up by his arms by the demon and any normal person would be terrified. Ievam had snapped and didn't care anymore. He could see the steam from his breath as he shouted at his lover, calling him every name in the book. Thrall sat quietly on the bed, and was strangely aroused by Batherlis' calm demeanor.

"You're a bastard, y'know that? I fucking LOVED you! Does that mean anything to you? Ever since you were taken away from me the first time I've been a goddamn wreck! Then you come back and you turn into this incubus bullshit and you leave me for the fucking Warchief? And don't even get me started on the debauchery that happened yesterday in the Drag..." Ievam ranted.

Batherlis stoically listened to the small human's tirade, still holding him in the air. The only noticeable change in his demeanor was the color of the felfire around his body, and the flames in the lamps around the room. All of it had become completely black. With a wave of his other hand, Ievam's voice was suddenly silenced. He could try all he liked, nothing would come out.

"Enough." He said, looking Ievam in the eye. "I don't believe you've understood anything that happened since I left for Northrend. Allow me to remedy this." Batherlis' voice retained the dead, demonic reverb, his eyes never leaving Ievam's face. "I am not, and never will be the same man you fell in love with before I left. I died in a blast of frostfire from a Scourge dragon. The Lich King resurrected me with no memory of my past life. I didn't even think the same as I did before. I went through training to become an elite servant of the Scourge, and was used as a toy for the Lich King the entirety of my service." He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in before continuing. "We built a new relationship from what little I remembered, then I was captured by Legion Cultists in Nagrand. If I hadn't erased one of the major runes in that spell circle by chance, I would be dead again right now. Instead, they awakened my demonic blood and turned me into this. I may have an incubus ability, but I'll be damned if you think that's all I can do. If you've clung to the hope that I was somehow still part of my original being, you're a complete fool." Batherlis' eyes narrowed. "I was willing to stay with you until now, but I will _not_ play these fucking games."

At that, Batherlis dropped Ievam to the floor, the silence effect disappearing from him...

Ievam only stared up at Batherlis. He stood up and put his daggers away. He took a step backwards toward the door and said calmly, "You're right. You're not the man I fell in love with. That man is dead. I don't understand what you went through at Northrend or with the cultists. I never will. I hope I never see you again for the rest of my life. Don't try to seek me out. I'll disappear and you'll never have to worry about my whereabouts again, Batherlis. The man I loved was called Itamar. If he's still in you somewhere, tell him I'm sorry. Excuse me."

Ievam quickly left the room and went to the Inn. He paid for his half of the room and gathered his things. He left Orgrimmar that very same morning.

Halfway through Ievam's speech, an earthquake rumbled beneath Orgrimmar, shaking the entire city for a few moments before Ievam left. Batherlis stared at the door silently for a few moments before the room became warmer again, the fire returning to it's normal colors, and Batherlis' flames turning green once again. He paused to glance at Thrall, tail moving slightly.

"I apologize..." He said, still standing at the door to see if the warchief wanted him to leave or not.

Thrall only looked at Batherlis and sighed.

"Come here," he said to him and motioned for him to lay down with him. He was extremely aroused but he didn't understand why. He knew now wasn't the time for indulgence.

Moving to lay down with Thrall, Batherlis sat for a moment before leaning his head against the warchief's shoulder silently holding around his waist as he closed his eyes. A maelstrom of emotions were going on behind Batherlis' blank expression, but the only one he noticed missing was regret...


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: Yaoi, necrophilia(well if you want to be technical about it), violence, angst, sex, BDSM, language, and love. Lot's and lot's of yaoi love.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: me nor Kaitsuka own World of Warcraft or any other affiliate associated with Blizzard. This is fanfiction. The plot is all we own. I'm sorry you can't sue us, we're broke college students.

VI.

Many months had passed since the day Ievam had stormed out of Orgrimmar. Thrall and the others of the council were busily trying to find a solution to the increasing piracy of their ships along the Horde's coast. Thrall had promoted Batherlis as his consort and was present at all the council meetings. The others held his opinion highly on all matters. There were two reasons for this: one, everyone knew he was Thrall's 'pet', and two, he was a giant demon who could kill everyone in that room if he so chose.

"Does anyone else have any suggestions as far as how to stop the piracy? We can't afford to lose anymore of our supplies," Thrall stated at the meeting.

Batherlis sat in his makeshift chair (which was really an extra table on the side of the room), having been listening to the council's concerns over the last few weeks. All of the elder members of the council had suggested various things that had so far ended in spectacular failures. When no one spoke up, the demon shifted and stood, his armor making only the slightest sound.

"I'll take care of it." This statement made the entire war room turn to look at him. Wait...what?

Thrall grew quiet at his lover's suggestion and nodded. Nothing could hurt him. He was practically indestructible.

"Very well then, Batherlis," he said and stood as well, "And if no one else has anything to say, the meeting is adjourned."

Once everyone left the room, Thrall looked at Batherlis and said, "I would rather you not go, but if you're sure you can end it, then I can't hold you back."

Batherlis smiled and leaned down to kiss his lover, kneeling to look him in the eye.

"This has cost the Horde more than enough time and resources. Where conventional means have failed, I'll put a stop to this for you once and for all." He stated, his voice sounding gentle, but his eyes telling another story. He looked predatory, eager for what was to come. Standing again, Batherlis took his helm off the table and placed it on his head, fel green eyes glowing from the shadows of the armor.

He gently brushed the back of his hand against Thrall's cheek. "I'll return soon." He stated, turning to leave. Just before he turned away, there was the faintest glimmer of something in his eye. Bloodlust.

*X*X*X*

It was hot. Armor was hot. Jynxie sweated in places she didn't even know she had. She was sitting in a row boat in the middle of the ocean on a particularly hot summer day and glaring at Scid. Why she even let him talk her into taking a row boat to get to Ratchet, she will never know. She had stripped off all her armor and was sitting sprawled out on that rickety boat wearing nothing but a loose fitting tunic and short cloth pants. She piled her purple hair on top of her head and unbuttoned another button on the tunic. Sweat was coming off of her and she thought she would pass out from the heat soon.

"Scid...I hate you so much right now," she grumbled and found a string to tie her hair up in.

"Aw, its not that bad, sugarplum. Its just face-melting, eyeball shrinking, pig sweating heat." He replied, still rowing the small boat across the seemingly endless ocean. Of course, Scid was rowing backwards, so he couldn't see the ship approaching from the horizon. When he didn't get a witty remark from Jynxie, Scid flipped an ore to send a splash of seawater over her to make sure she wasn't dead again.

Jynxie yelped when he splashed water on her and she sat up straight and growled at him. Just as she was about to splash him back, she happened to look up and see a massive ship coming toward them.

"There's a ship heading toward us," she said and pointed at the said ship.

"What? Where? I didn't do it!" Scid said in a panic, looking around every direction before turning his head upside down to look behind him. "HOLY FUCK, IT'S A FLYING SHIP." He shouted in surprise, still looking at it upside down.

In one quick move, Jynxie shoved Scid overboard and stood up in the boat. She waved her arms and was shouting, "HELP! MAN OVERBOARD!"

One of the crew members on the ship heard her cries of 'help', and ran to the captain. He explained what he saw and the captain nodded his permission to go after the marooned couple. After a strange rescue mission, Jynxie and Scid stood on deck of the ship and was busily looking around at all the crew. Pirates.

Five seconds after Jynxie had pushed him into the water, Scid resurfaced. "The hell? How did I end up in the drink? Speaking of drink...I want some ale...wonder if this tastes like- EW. No...tastes like fish poo." He said, having tread water until they were rescued.

Now on the deck of the ship, Scid shook his mohawk vigorously to try and get a particularly stubborn piece of seaweed out of it. He wouldn't touch it because it was gross. "So, uh...where's-" Rapid head shake."-the captian?"

Said captain came on deck with his bandana on his head. The closer he approached the pair, the more familiar he appeared to Jynxie and Scid. When he was in front of them, he removed his bandana and tilted his head to the side."

"...Jynxie? Scid?" he asked. Jynxie was overjoyed and hugged the captain close, "Thank God it's you! Finally someone we know."

She released him and took a step back. Ievam smiled at her and said, "Welcome to my ship."

Scid blinked for a minute.

"Why'd you just hug the pirate king?" Another vigorous shake of his head. "If you wanted a pistol up the ass you should've told me." Scid remarked, looking at Jynxie like SHE was nuts. "And if we know him so well, why isn't he wearing a name tag? I thought we agreed on writing everyone's name down." Scid shook his head again, sending the pesky bit of sea salad flying onto a random crewman's face. The rest of them just laughed. Scid paused at the laughter and looked up. "Cookies are done."

"Scid...it's Ievam. Remember?" Jynxie reminded him. Ievam snickered at Scid's comment and said, "But your crazy friend is right, I'm the pirate king now."

Jynxie blinked for a moment and looked at him up and down.

"Wait...you're the pirate king?"

"Yes...?"

"You don't look like the pirate king."

"Well, I am."

"Where's your big fancy hat?"

"In my cabin."

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"It's hot today...Jynxie, I'm telling the truth. I am the pirate king."

Jynxie stared at him for a moment and shook her head. She smiled and said, "Okay, pirate king. What exactly does a pirate king do?"

"I rape and pillage, what else would I do?" Ievam answered sarcastically.

While Jynxie and Ievam were arguing with each other, the entire crew was watching Scid's craziness with sick fascination. He was currently holding a conversation with a seagull that landed on his dome.

"Well, of course lettuce is good for you. If it's green it must be good for you! What?" The seagull squawked. "No, I don't think you look fat. When did we become married?" He shook a fist at the gull before looking off into the distance.

"Guys, there's a giant parrot flying toward your ship..." He muttered, thinking Ievam and Jynxie were listening to him. When the seagull screeched again, Scid shook his head. "Quit talking politics to me! You know your father smelt of Elderberries!" Scid shouted as the bird flew away.

Just as Jynxie was about to say something back to Ievam, she heard Scid say something about something coming toward the ship. She turned and looked at him and asked, "What parrot?"

When she looked up in the direction he was looking, her heart sank.

"I don't think that's a parrot, Scid," she said. Ievam looked upward at the sky as well, and his fists clenched and his teeth grit.

"Everyone to your battle stations," he ordered and stormed off to his cabin to get ready for battle.

The dark figure on the horizon disappeared behind a cloud, reappearing a moment later on the other side. Vapor trails came from the tips of the enormous wingspan of the creature, a tail of green flame following behind it.

Scid stared at the bird thing, then flailed his arms around, running behind Jynxie to cower.

"I don't think that's the welcoming party...I think its the mortician." He muttered, grasping Jynxie's shoulders as it flew ever closer.

Batherlis glared down at the large ship, giving a powerful flap of his wings as he soared into another cloud. When he was sure they couldn't see him, he flew higher, moving so the sun was to his back, casting a shadow that resembled a sea monster next to the ship, just about to surface and strike.

Suddenly, he dove, flying strait down in a corkscrew until just before the deck, doing a turn around and spreading his wings as he twisted into a crouch, a whirlwind of fel fire scorching the deck. He remained crouched for a few seconds before standing to his full height. He said nothing.

Jynxie froze and stared at the figure. He looked almost familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Ievam came back out in his overcoat, leather armor, captain's hat, and had a pistol hanging off one hip with his daggers on either side and wielding a rapier. He walked out on deck and stood in front of Jynxie and Scid and asked harshly, "Who are you to board my ship without permission?"

The more Ievam stared at this large, armored figure, the more familiar he seemed to him. He shook his head and held up his rapier, waiting for him to strike at him.

The figure chuckled, looking up slightly.

"I'm hurt, you don't remember me." The voice had a demonic death knight echo. The stifling heat instantly turned into a freeze, parts of the ship breaking out in shards of ice. It was as though winter overtook the ship in a matter of seconds. Slowly, the figure turned around, felfire eyes glowing under the helm they wore.

"Hello...Ievam."

Ievam looked up at the figure in surprise. The voice was familiar. The eyes were familiar.

"...Batherlis. I should've known your master would send his dog after me and my crew," Ievam spat. Jynxie was slowly backing away from the fight that was going to break out. She was leading Scid along the way too, knowing that now wasn't the time for Scid to try to do or say anything. Ievam smirked and removed his coat and hat. He handed it to one of the nearest crew members and smirked at him again.

"How do you like my new living?" he asked sarcastically.

"Interesting that you've stepped down from rogue to pirate. What happened, got too lazy to continue and picked the easiest thing you could find?" Batherlis taunted, taking a step around the mast as the crew members feet were engulfed in ice. It was quickly climbing up their bodies, just like the unfortunate worgen from Silverpine so long ago.

Batherlis grinned devilishly under his mask, the ice speeding up suddenly and completely freezing his entire crew. "You've been attacking Horde cargo ships for months and you didn't think they'd send me after you? Tsk. You're smarter- wait, no you aren't." Batherlis' tail whipped behind him as the ice shattered, men's body parts in ice sliding all over the deck, blood smearing over every inch of the wood. His sadistic grin was hidden, but his eyes showed how much he was truely enjoying this.

"Just you and me, Ievam..." He purred, taking another step closer...

Ievam let out a growl when Batherlis froze his entire crew. The shattering of their bodies only pushed him further to his boiling point. When Batherlis took another step closer to him, he pulled his pistol and shot him. He knew the pistol shot wouldn't harm him at all, but all he needed was for him to be distracted. He quickly turned into his Worgen form and leapt at the demon and was all teeth and claws.

Batherlis just allowed the bullet to bounce off his armor. He'd expected Ievam to pull some sort of distraction to try and catch him off guard. When the ex rogue transformed and lept at him, Bathlis spun, backhanding Ievam hard and sending him flying into the mast. Before Ievam could gather his senses, the demon walked up and took hold of his throat, pinning the beast to the ship. The memory of their first meeting crossed over his mind, way back when they had just met and Ievam tried to sneak up on the then paladin Itamar.

Leaning in close, Batherlis grinned and whispered from behind his helmet. "Remember the last time we were like this...? And how you started this entire affair back in Tiristfall?" Batherlis' grip tightened ever so slightly, expecting an answer from the pirate king.

Ievam growled and was clawing at Batherlis' arm that held him at bay. He was starting to wheeze from where he was slowly closing off his windpipe. He squirmed, clawed, kicked and let out a menacing howl that made Jynxie shiver from where she heard it from the inside of his cabin. Ievam reached out and slapped Batherlis' helm right off of his head, the large piece of armor clattering onto the deck of the ship.

"You're not Itamar, you fucking son of a bitch," Ievam growled in Worgen.

Batherlis watched the helm clatter to the ground with a detached smile, looking back at Ievam with glowing black eyes.

"No, but if you hadn't started this little chain of events, we wouldn't be in this situation. I would still be Itamar if you'd just insisted a little bit more the day I left for Northrend. I _almost_ stayed. But you just sat quietly as I left. You could have stopped me. It's all. Your. Fault." Batherlis punctuated his words with a tightning of his grip, the wood of the mast creaking as he pressed Ievam's body against it.

Batherlis was giving off his incubus aura in droves. He finally got to do something besides sit around war meetings all the time, and it was turning him on. The blood, the struggling, the mind games. He watched Ievam's expression with sadistic glee, tail whipping behind him as he awaited a strained reply.

Everything was starting to darken for Ievam. His sight was going, his head was pounding, and he could barely breathe. He felt Batherlis' incubus aura, but he ignored it. He wasn't going to give in to his psycho. He reached up and clawed the side of Batherlis' face, trying to get him to ease up on him. He was going to die of asphyxiation. No blaze, no glory, but being choked to death by a sex demon. 'The first time I died was sex related,' he thought absently and was starting to lose consciousness.

Batherlis saw the life slowly fading from Ievam's eyes, his own remaining on the worgen's face as a thought came to him. Reaching up, the demon ran a hand over Ievam's face.

"I want the last thing you see to be your biggest mistake..." He whispered darkly, claws going into Ievam's eye socket and gouging out both his eyes. The organs fell to the ground, bloody and mutilated, blood pouring from the empty holes in Ievam's face. With one last squeeze, the pirate king's windpipe was crushed as his last scream of agony echoed over the endless sea.

Dropping Ievam's lifeless body to the deck, he looked directly at the door of the cabin, knowing Scid and Jynxie were watching the entire time. He grinned and moved to pick up his helmet, now covered in blood. He took off with one powerful flap of his monstrous wings, flying off into the distance...

Ievam's lifeless body slowly morphed back into his human form on the bloody deck. When Batherlis left, Jynxie and Scid slowly came out of the cabin and saw Ievam. Jynxie placed a hand over her mouth in shock and looked at Scid.

Scid was turned around, seemingly very interested in a particular piece of molding. He scratched at it absently.

"I hope Thrall knows what he's doing...keeping something like that around." He said quietly, still not looking at Ievam's body. Scid continued to scratch at the same spot. "God help us."

It wasn't terribly long before Batherlis returned to Orgrimmar, covered in blood, sweat, and gore. His flames had returned to their green color as he landed in front of the war room, expression unreadable behind the mask. His posture betrayed how the mission had gone, an obvious success. Walking into the large room, a few drops of undried blood slid down his leg and onto the floor. The entire room looked at him with wide eyes, the demon unfolding to his full height that nearly touched the ceiling.

"It is done." He said, looking directly at Thrall.

Thrall stared up at Batherlis and a small grin came across his lips.

"Good," he said and then said to everyone else, "We'll continue this discussion tomorrow. Meeting adjourned."

Once everyone left, Thrall stood and walked over to Batherlis. He was strangely aroused at seeing him covered in gore and dried blood. He took his hand and said, "Come on, I'll wash you off while you tell me about how you did it."

Pulling Thrall's hand, Batherlis spun the warchief around to be pulled flush against his armor, staring down at him intensely. Without breaking eye contact, Batherlis pulled off his helmet and tossed it aside. Suddenly, he grasped the back of Thrall's head and pulled him into a crushing kiss, running his large hand roughly down the warchief's back as he was held tightly against the demon's body. He groped Thrall's ass, grinding their hips together. Batherlis groaned deeply, his clothed arousal rubbing against the warchief's hip. He pulled away to let Thrall catch his breath, but didn't stop as he moved to lick and bite at the orc's neck. Batherlis didn't care if he was still filthy from battle, he wanted it _now_.

Thrall was a bit dazed at the aggressive kiss, but he pulled Batherlis down into another kiss. His member was rock hard and straining against his pants. When his lover would grope at him, he'd let out a moan and his member would start to throb. He broke the kiss and said lustfully, "Fuck me, Batherlis."

The only response the demon gave was a rumbling growl of approval. Laying Thrall on the ground, Batherlis all but ripped the warchief's trousers off, leaning down to quickly prepare his lover as he undid the front of his pants. Batherlis didn't even bother removing any armor as he moved his tongue away and immediately began pushing into Thrall's entrance. He went in slow at first, snarling in pleasure when he got in as far as he could. Pulling back, Batherlis began to thrust into the warchief mercilessly, claws making deep gashes in Thrall's armor as the demon dragged them down his sides and hips. Leaning forward, Batherlis captured Thrall's lips in another searing kiss, thrusting his tongue in and out of the warchief's mouth in time with his hips. One of Batherlis' hands reached up and stroked Thrall's engorged member in time as well, a primal growl coming from the demon's throat as he approached his climax.

Thrall moaned loudly with each thrust. He started moving his hips in time with his lover's thrusts, meeting his huge cock with his tight entrance. He was so hard and aroused that precum was dripping all over his stomach from his engorged member. He kissed Batherlis back with just as much fervor, if not more. He moaned like a whore and pulled Batherlis' hair. When he'd stab the spot inside of him just right, he'd arch his back and moan even louder. He was already close to his release.

Batherlis moved to bite Thrall's neck, tongue moving to lick up to the orc's pointed ear. He whispered in Thralls ear, his voice a sinfully dark echo.

"Scream for me...tell me how much you like it.." He purred, claws raking down the warchief's armor again. The orc could almost feel the razor sharp tips through the thick plating. "You fucking love that I'm covered in blood and sweat, how I massacred those pirates to please you..." Batherlis suddenly pulled Thrall up, mirroring the position they'd taken the first night they'd conversed. The demon tugged at Thrall's hair, forcing his head back to get access to his neck.

"Don't you!" He growled, thrusting hard into the wachief to get an answer.

Thrall moaned in ecstasy and continued to ride his lover's cock. It felt so good, oh so sinfully good to the warchief.

"Fuck yes I love it!" he moaned out and almost came right on the spot. His own techniques were being used on him and he loved it. He especially loved it that it was Batherlis using it on him. His own cock was so hard that he could barely stand it.

Batherlis continued with their role reversal, saying something that would push Thrall over the edge.

"You love dominating a demon...making me beg for it, how I obey you without question..." Batherlis thrust hard and stroked Thrall's member faster, watching the orc's expressions.

"Tell me what you want!" He said loudly.

"I want to come for you!" Thrall moaned and thought he was going to lose it right then and there. He didn't know how much he loved this. He was so close to the edge, so close to showing him how much he loved this. Within the next few strokes and thrusts, Thrall couldn't hold it back anymore. He moaned loudly and came hard for Batherlis. His seed spilled all over his and Batherlis' torsos and his muscles within him contracted and held his lover's cock in place.

Batherlis threw his head back and roared his release, filling Thrall with his essence. The demon thrust a few more times before stopping, seed leaking from the warchief's entrance and down his shaft to pool on the floor beneath them. Batherlis looked at Thrall again, purring deeply as he licked the orc's neck. Damn, he needed that...

When Thrall finally came off his high, he leaned forward and kissed Batherlis more gently. He draped his arms around Batherlis' shoulders and panted.

"That...was...amazing," he said and kissed along his lover's neck in gratitude.

Batherlis growled deeply in appreciation of the compliment, glancing down at Thralls armor. It looks like he'd just gotten out of a fight with a Durotar tiger.

"Sorry about your armor." He purred, pulling out of the warchief and leaning down to clean himself before replacing the front of his trousers. "Would you happen to still be offering to help get me clean?" Batherlis asked, smiling seductively.

*X*X*X*

Jynxie and Scid had wrapped Ievam's body in a coarse blanket they had found on the ship. They tied some rope around it carefully and hoisted him onto Biscuit, Jynxie's mount. The worg wasn't particularly happy that his owner put a dead body on his back to carry around, but one look from Jynxie and Biscuit behaved. Biscuit wasn't particularly well adapted to carrying a whole lot of weight, so Jynxie rode with Scid on his kodo, Donut. She tied Biscuit's reins to the side of Donut's harness and had tied Ievam's body onto Biscuit's harness. Scid had insisted that Jynxie sit in front of him as they rode to Undercity, and with a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she gave in. They were a very strange couple. They were together, but then again they weren't. She loved him, but then again, she didn't. She was the only one who understood his insanity and was patient enough to stay with him. It was only very rare occasions that she wanted them to act like a couple, but she knew Scid wouldn't stay focused on the topic. He did have very rare occasions when he would act right and would surprise her with something...sweet and thoughtful. Most of the time, she acted like his caretaker. While she rode with him was one of her moments where she wanted him to act like her significant other.

Along the trip, Scid remained strangely quiet. It wasn't until they were on the path that lead to Undercity's main gate that he showed any real emotion or movement. With Jynxie sitting in front of him, Scid held Donut's reins in one hand and laid his freed hand atop one of hers, lacing their fingers together and squeezing momentarily. When Jynxie looked back in surprise, Scid gave her a sad, thankful look. He didn't say it aloud, but the expression read 'I'm glad you're here'.

Jynxie smiled a little back at him and kissed the side of his neck. She leaned back against him a little and was glad he was paying attention to her. It wasn't too long before they entered the ruins and got in the elevator leading down to the Undercity. She felt a little out of place in Undercity for two reasons: she was a Blood Elf and she was a Death Knight. At least with Scid being an undead he didn't look too out of place here. When they were in the canal, she looked over her shoulder and asked, "Do you think we should head to the Apothocarium?"

Scid looked up, watching Jynxie for a moment before speaking.

"Yes. If anything they could bring him back to life...but I doubt they can restore his memories." Scid nudged Donut forward again, heading across the moat toward the Laboratories. "Perhaps it's for the best." He said quietly, a stoic expression fixed on his features as they entered the Apothocarium.

Jynxie noted the serious expression on his face and turned to look ahead once again. 'It is for the best,' she thought to herself as they made their way down to the Apothocarium. When they arrived, Jynxie could hear cries for help and weeping from the cages they kept humans in for experimentation. Half rotted, bloody limbs hung from the ceiling and some were on lab tables. All of this was for the sake of research. Jynxie subconsciously backed closer into Scid when they arrived.

Scid chuckled lightly, giving Jynxie a quick hug around the waist. "Come now, its nothing you haven't seen before." He chided gently, letting Jynxie dismount the Kodo first before following suit. A few of the apothocaries were already poking and prodding the bound body of Ievam, seeming to be able to sniff out a body in a matter of seconds (that is, if they could still sniff to begin with). Scid waved a hand to shoo them away.

"Shoo fly. We need to see the head Apothocary. We need him to look at our friend." He said, glaring slightly at the lesser scientists.

Scid and Jynxie looked up as a tall undead in a smock walked through the doorway, followed by more scientists. He looked up and adjusted his goggles. "Well, what do we have here...?"

Jynxie cleared her throat and looked up at the undead in the smock.

"We need to see the head apothocary about our friend...we'd like him to be resurrected if it's possible," she explained and stood beside of Ievam's body.

One of the lesser apothocaries harump'd, crossing his arms. "Head Apothocary Skinner has no time for-" He was quickly cut off by the tall undead swinging his bony hand and knocking the shorter upside the head.

"Bring him. I'll see what I can do. If his body is escorted by two Death Knights, I'm sure he must be important to someone..." Skinner stated, turning to walk back from whence he came. A few apothocaries unstrapped the bundle from Biscuit and carried Ievam's body off behind Skinner.

Scid watched the transaction with a blank expression, reaching up to hold Jynxie around the shoulders silently as they took Ievam's body into the Laboratories.

Jynxie mimicked the blank stare that was on Scid's face as she watched them take Ievam's body to the back laboratory. When Scid placed his hands on her shoulders, she slowly placed her hands on top of his and tilted her head upward to look at him.

"Do you think they'll be able to do it?" she asked.

"If they can't...I'll feel the guilt until I'm dust in the wind." Scid whispered, holding tighter to Jynxie. "Ievam deserves another chance after what happened to him..." He stated, guiding Jynxie over to sit with him on a bench as the Apothocaries worked. He held her close, closing his eyes as he listened to the sounds of screams. The room was silent.

Jynxie leaned against Scid and didn't say anything. Ievam did deserve a second chance. What Batherlis did to him was unnecessary. She never knew the full extent to what happened between Ievam and Batherlis, but it must've been something horrible to cause them to hate each other enough to kill. Ievam was always smaller and weaker then Batherlis, but this was ridiculous. Batherlis didn't even give Ievam a chance to defend himself. She dozed off in Scid's arms as she tried to block out the sound of the screams.

The hours seemed like days as the two knights waited for Skinner to emerge from the Laboratories with the news. Scid was still holding Jynxie when he suddenly jerked, grabbing her tightly for a moment as he tried to recall where they were. Shaking his head, the undead knight rubbed his eyes and looked up, seeing the Head Apothocary emerge from a door, wiping his hands on a bloody rag.

"Is he-" Scid began, Skinner looking over at him and smiling slightly.

"I thought I'd had more work to do when I saw you two for a second. Your friend will be out shortly...but I'm afraid we couldn't do anything about his eyes. I believe he can still see, however." The Apothocary said, nodding slightly as he disappeared back into the room.

"What the-?" Jynxie said when Scid grabbed her. She opened her eyes and heard the good news from the head Apothocary. She smiled and sat up and looked at Scid. She was relieved. A few moments later, a very disoriented Ievam emerged from the lab and kept rubbing his eyes.

"Ievam?" Jynxie asked when he came closer to them. He looked at them and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"PONY!"

Scid literally leaped into the air and dive-tackled the disoriented Ievam, knocking him to the ground in the process. Guess the crazy was saving up for a finale.

Jynxie laughed a little at Scid's antics and Ievam landed on the ground with an 'Ooph!'. Ievam looked at Scid and tentatively hugged him back. Jynxie then helped Ievam off when Scid decided to get off of him and she hugged him herself. She pulled back and said, "We were so worried you wouldn't come back to us. Yes, you know us. I'm Jynxie and this is Scid. Your name is Ievam."

"Ievam...? That's my name?" he asked and scratched his head. Jynxie's smile faded and she looked at Scid.

"He doesn't remember his name?" she asked him.

Scid blinked, his expression reverting back to the serious look he held before.

"I don't think he's Ievam anymore. He didn't awaken like most undead...he was forced back to this world." Scid explained, smiling with his eyes as he looked at Jynxie, then Ievam.

"Do you have a name you'd want to use?" Scid asked, shaking his head as he struggled to maintain his sane state.

Ievam thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Bane," he said. Jynxie smiled a little and said, "Okay, Bane it's nice to meet you."

Bane smiled and walked over to the bench. He sat down and kept rubbing his eyes.

"Why do my eyes itch?" he asked and kept rubbing them. Ironically, he had no eyes. How he could see and get around, no one knew.

Scid suddenly let out an uncontrolled laugh, slapping his hands over the hole in his neck when he realized what he did.

"Ahm..sorry. You..uh...don't _have_ any eyes." He said, glancing off in embarrassment. A little crazy slipped out, yes it did.

Bane looked up at Scid and cocked a brow up at him. Jynxie sighed and popped Scid on the back of the head.

"I don't have any eyes? How the hell do I see then?" Bane asked and stared at the two Death Knights for answers.

"I'm not sure, but be thankful that you can see," Jynxie said and glared at Scid.

Scid shrugged at Ievam's answer and returned Jynxie's glare with a flail of his arms.

"I can't help that I'm nuts! That Mercury poisoning from making hats when I was alive didn't help either!" He shouted, crossing his arms over top his head in a defeated slump.

Through the screams of the Apothecarium, a faint chant could be heard, whispering words through the stone hallways of the Undercity. The words were eerily beautiful, bewitching even the undead to pause from their work to listen...

"I know that you're nuts! You just need to not say insensitive things to people!" Jynxie shouted back at him. Bane snickered a little at watching them argue, but then turned his head in the direction of a beautiful sound. He stood up and started walking toward the gorgeous voice. It was eerily beautiful and haunting, and it captivated Bane.

The echoing voice guided him through the maze of hallways in Undercity, finally leading him to a flight of stairs that went down into a dark hallway. As Bane approached, the singing grew clearer, echoes of words meeting each other in a haunting harmony. When Bane found another doorway, he saw blue torches lighting the entrance. From the doorway, he could see where the song was coming from...

Batherlis stood in the center of a large, domed echo chamber, torches all around him lit and glowing a soft blue. The flames around his body were blue as well, his attention still on singing. His eyes were closed, but a soft glow emanated from them. The demon's wings were spread on the floor around him, his head craned upwards as the song echoed...

Bane pressed against the door and creaked it open just a little to see the possessor of such a voice. His brow shot up when he saw it was a demon. The voice was so beautiful, and from what little Bane could see of the demon's face, he was beautiful as well. The fel green runes that were on his body seemed to give out a lovely glow and it went well with the blue flamed torches. Bane kept silent and continued to listen to the enchanting voice.

When Batherlis finished the last word of his song, he stood for a moment, opening his eyes to look at the ceiling. He made an amused sound, thinking for a moment before singing a new song, the opening a deep vibrato that sounded almost mournful, his eyes closing again as his hands made gestures with the words. When he began singing the chorus, a single tear flowed down his cheek, his face changing to an expression of sorrow as he sang the words.

"_Shiroi hada ni mai akai bara ni kuchizuke o ummei no toge ga mune o tsuranuki kokoro hikisaita~_"

Bane felt compelled to cry at hearing such a sad tone in his voice. The expression on his face was sad as well, but he couldn't cry even if he wanted to. He continued to listen to the demon sing and felt as if he must be mourning for someone. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, but he did. After a few more moments of listening to him sing, Bane quietly backed away from the door and carefully closed it. He made his way back up to where Jynxie and Scid must've been, and they were still standing there, arguing.

Opening his eyes, Batherlis reached up to touch his face, feeling the tear that had fallen. He stared at it for a long moment, the braziers in the room suddenly going out. The flames and runes on Batherlis' body were the only sources of light as he exited the chamber, noticing that the door was open. So he _did _smell Ievam. He chuckled. 'So he's living again...' The demon thought as he walked through the dark hallways. A smirk crossed his features as he turned, diverting his path to exit in the Apothecarium...

Scid was still defending his claim of insanity, though, he really didn't _need_ to defend it.

"Of course getting stuck in the Undercity elevator is a valid reason! I don't care if it _is _enchanted, that thing's out to get me!" He shouted, standing on a bench and flailing his arms for effect. Suddenly, a large figure appeared from the doorway next to said bench, making Scid look over.

He screamed like a little girl and leaped into Jynxie's arms.

Jynxie was completely caught off guard by Scid suddenly screaming and jumping into her arms. She fell to the hard floor with him still in her arms, and stared up at the source of making Scid act so skittish. Her green eyes widened and she shouted, "HOLY HELL HE'S BACK TO GET HIM AGAIN!"

Bane stared at Jynxie and Scid's reaction curiously and then looked up at the new visitor. It was the demon he was spying on in the echo chamber. He looked down at the floor and tried not to look him in the face.

Batherlis looked down at the two Death Knights on the floor, his eyes narrowing.

"Leave." He stated, voice even, but commanding. When Scid started to say something, Batherlis' flames turned black. This shut the undead up quickly and he literally threw Jynxie over his shoulder and exited the Apothecarium with Donut and Biscuit in tow. He wasn't gonna stick around there, nuh uh.

After the knights had left, the demon's flames turning back to green. He looked down at the undead, sniffing the air for show.

"I thought I smelled someone watching me..." He began, kneeling down to seem less intimidating. He was curious if Ievam remembered him at all. If he didn't, well...this would be all sorts of interesting.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to walk in on you singing...I just heard it and it was so beautiful I had to see who it belonged to," Bane answered and finally looked at the demon. Something was familiar about this demon, but he didn't know what.

Batherlis smiled lightly, reaching up to gently rub his thumb over Bane's cheek. He looked back into the empty sockets, almost feeling bad about taking what had once been such pretty eyes.

"You should be careful, listening to demons sing." He said, smiling teasingly. "They say it bewitches people." He purred, turning on the tiniest bit of incubus charm before he stood to leave.

Bane smiled a little when the demon said that, and he watched him walk away. He felt a certain twinge in his groin as he stared on at the demon.

"I'm already bewitched," he said quietly and smiled a little to himself. He stood up and started walking the direction Jynxie and Scid left in.

Off in one of the lesser used corridors of Undercity, Scid was in his tingly mood again. Keeping Jynxie pressed against a cold stone wall, he ran his hands all over her, groping and touching.

"Mm...you know, I bet someone just walks up and finds us here...you'd love that huh? Right in the middle of it and have somebody-" Scid started saying, cut off when Jynxie froze.

Bane approached the odd couple and was a little dumbfounded at what he saw. Jynxie had a leg hiked up on Scid's hip and her loose fitting tunic was hanging off one shoulder with her left breast exposed. She stared back at Bane with the same dumbfounded look and looked down at the floor. Bane laughed a little and then took a step backwards.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said with a smirk.

Scid's eyes widened in an idea.

"Wait a sec, Bane. Why don't you stay and watch." Scid raised an eyebrow and smirked, feeling Jynxie tense up. Bingo. Scid watched Bane for his answer, tweaking Jynxie's nipple without looking. He smirked again when she gasped in surprise.

"Scid...I don't think that's a good idea..." Jynxie protested and let out a quiet moan when he pinched her nipple. Bane rubbed the back of his neck at the offer and snickered a little. He looked at the odd couple and smirked at them.

"Well, if you're gonna put on a show, we should go somewhere more private. Don't want to get arrested," Bane answered with a sly grin.

Scid gave his version of a grin. "Now we're talkn'." He said, helping Jynxie look decent before they all went to the inn. After taking care of the room, they went inside, Scid pulling Jynxie close and groping her ass. He walked over to the bed, pulling Jynxie onto his lap before looking up at Bane. He gave a jawless grin, his tongue moving up to lick the back of Jynxie's neck, his hand moving her clothing away to reveal her breasts. When Jynxie jumped slightly and tried to cover herself, Scid tugged her arms away.

"C'mon Jynxie...we both know you love this kind of thing." Scid purred into her ear, hands traveling up her arms as he spoke.

"Yeah...I do...but it's Bane..." she said and looked over her shoulder at Scid. Bane was smirking and stepped closer to her. He took both of her breasts into each of his hands and thumbed at her already hardening nipples. She let out a little moan and glanced up at Bane.

"What about me?" he asked as he continued to thumb her nipples.

"There's nothing wrong with you...it's just you're our friend and this is kinda weird," she said and looked back at Scid for some sort of help. Deep down, she knew she was fucked. Literally.

Scid growled and scratched his teeth against Jynxie's shoulder.

"Just shut up and enjoy it..." He told her, reaching a hand into her pants to rub her clit roughly. Scid smirked at her reaction, his other hand moving up to trap her arm and take a fist full of hair, making her look up at Bane as he licked her shoulder.

Scid shoving his hand down Jynxie's pants made her moan loudly. She jerked a little, but once his skill hand started rubbing her clit, she practically melted. She did like this sort of thing. She did like Bane, so what was the problem? When Scid tugged on her hair, she was forced to arch her neck upward and look at Bane. Bane looked back down at her and kneaded her breasts in his hands. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, and she moaned into the kiss. It had been a long, long time since she was kissed normally. She couldn't kiss Scid the way she wanted to. He didn't have a bottom jaw. Bane lightly licked at her lips to gain entry, and she parted them without hesitation. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she had found herself grinding her aching mound into Scid's hand.

Angling his hand differently, Scid slipped a finger into Jynxie's dampening pussy, using his thumb to rub her clit as he moved the finger in and out. He groaned lightly when she wiggled in his lap, his arousal pressing against her rear through his trousers. Releasing Jynxie's hair for a moment, Scid pulled her top off. He licked up her spine, using his free hand to brush lightly against her side.

Jynxie moaned and was riding Scid's hand. Bane pulled away from the kiss and licked down her neck and along her collar bone. He got on his knees before them on the floor and pried her legs apart. Jynxie became so aroused at that point that she pulled Bane's head to her chest. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it lightly while he pinched the other.

Scid inserted another finger into Jynxie's slick entrance, his thumb rubbing her clit hard as the fingers continued to thrust in and out. Scid licked her cheek, moving up to Jynxie's ear afterward. He knew without a jaw he could only do so much. Truth be told, he was feeling a little jealous of the other undead at the moment. Why'd that damn Vygrul hound have to run off with his jaw after he died the second time?

Feeling a moment of frustration, Scid thrust a third finger into Jynxie, his member throbbing against her ass. If Scid had a jaw, Jynxie would probably have bite marks on her all the time...damn, he'd love to be able to do certain things to her...but he couldn't. Sometimes he'd get so frustrated, Scid's personality would switch to something random to keep him from breaking something...

Jynxie moaned louder and with one small whimpering plea, she said, "Please take my pants off."

Bane had switched to her other breast and gave it the same treatment as the previous. He heard her plea and glanced up at Scid. He was technically running this little game, so he wasn't going to oblige her with her request. He wanted to see what Scid wanted to do. Bane lightly bit her nipple and licked down her torso. She had a belly button piercing and he took it into his mouth and sucked lightly on it.

"Mm, whats the magic word?" Scid asked, knowing full well Jynxie thought it was embarrassing to say, and making her say it in front of Bane would just make it worse. Scid flicked Jynxie's clit again, reaching behind her to undo his own pants first, just in case she needed an incentive to speak.

"...Master...can you please take my pants off?" she asked and felt her cheeks flush. Bane glanced up at her and smirked a little. 'So this is their game,' he thought and licked back up her torso and to her left nipple.

"That's better." Scid said approvingly, removing his hand for a moment to work Jynxie's pants off. He licked his fingers, moving his opposite hand to continue with what he'd been doing, inserting three chilled fingers into her. Scid's cock laid heavily against Jynxie's lower back, smearing a bit of precum there.

Scid leaned up as he flicked her clit again, removing a finger to pinch it. "Be a dear and help our friend with his trousers, Jynxie." He purred, licking her ear.

Jynxie moaned when he pinched her clit and looked over her shoulder at him. She felt his cock on her back and she smirked a little. She turned her attention back to Bane, who was now standing, and undid his trousers. She pulled his already hard length from its confinement and Bane let out a low groan. Bane helped her out by taking the rest of his clothes off and looked at Scid momentarily. Jynxie moaned when Scid's fingers rubbed against her g-spot just right and looked at Bane with lust clouded eyes.

"Well, go on." Scid growled, smacking Jynxie's ass with his free hand. He quickly removed his shirt and went back to fingering Jynxie's pussy, rubbing hard to urge her on.

Jynxie let out a yelp and turned her attention back to Bane. He stepped closer and Jynxie took his cock into her hand and started stroking it. He groaned a little and when she thought it was good enough, she took it into her mouth and started sucking on it. Bane moaned and held the back of her head with his hand. She moaned again when Scid kept attending to her g-spot and felt her pussy become even wetter then it already was.

Growling in approval, Scid removed his hand and licked it clean again, taking hold of Jynxie's hips and having her stand so she was bent over servicing Bane and her ass was facing Scid. Smirking, he stood and rubbed his cock against her slick entrance, somehow still managing to stimulate her clit at the same time.

"Mm, you've been good, time for a reward." Scid purred, thrusting into Jynxie's pussy in one move, groaning lowly. He even managed to push her forward a little, causing her to take more of Bane's cock into her mouth.

Jynxie moaned loudly when Scid thrust into her. She held onto Bane's hips for balance and was backing up into Scid's hard cock. Bane moaned when she moaned since it sent vibrations to his wanting member. Bane grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged on it while she sucked him off. He moaned again and she moaned once more as she backed into Scid's cock.

Scid groaned, beginning to thrust in and out of Jynxie in a quick, steady pace. He maintained an iron grip on her hips, moaning lowly when her muscles contracted around his member. Somewhat on purpose, Scid would push Jynxie forward when he thrust, making her move forward on Bane's cock as well. Scid's collar clattered as he thrust into her, the metal loop banging against the plate underneath it. He smirked and glanced up at the other undead to gauge his reaction.

Bane moaned and looked at Scid when he heard his collar banging. Jynxie was moving in time with his thrusts and taking most of Bane's cock into her mouth. She sucked and flicked her tongue over his tip to make him moan and shiver in delight. Bane's hands slipped beneath Jynxie and fondled her breasts. She moaned again when Bane started paying attention to her breasts. Bane was already close to his climax and was starting to move his hips in and out of her mouth.

Scid continued to thrust in to Jynxie as he slapped her ass a few times, moaning in pleasure when she tightened each time. Suddenly, Scid had an idea, leaning over to turn Bane's head to the side slightly as he licked the other undead's neck. He knew it might freak Bane out, but Scid's thoughts were somewhere along the lines of 'fuck, they know I'm crazy, why disappoint them?'. Scid dragged his tongue along Bane's jaw, glancing up to see what reaction he got.

On the contrary, Bane wasn't disturbed by Scid's forwardness at all. He returned the favor by licking along his neck as well and sucking on his collar bone. Jynxie moaned when Scid would slap her ass and her climax was fast approaching. Her muscles were tightening around his cock and her jaw was starting to ache. Bane was close to his release and kissed up Scid's neck. When he was close to where his bottom jaw would be, he bit his neck and moaned as his climax was almost there.

Scid was taken off guard by the sudden bite, not having expected Bane to do something like that. Scid raked his fingers over Jynxie's thighs, drawing a slight amount of blood as he moaned loudly in Bane's ear and came, thrusting hard into Jynxie as he rode out the high.

The combination of pleasure and pain over stimulated Jynxie and she pushed back into Scid hard. She came and moaned loudly when she felt his hot seed inside of her. Her moans caused Bane to climax as well, and he tugged on her hair as he came. Jynxie swallowed his seed and when she felt he was through, she pulled away and slowly stood up. Her back hurt from the awkward position she was in, but with Scid's cock still inside of her and rubbing her g-spot, she moaned again and grabbed his hands and placed one on her breast and the other on her mound.

"Fuck you're amazing!" she screamed and climaxed again. Bane slipped in behind Scid and bit on the back of his neck while he was still inside of Jynxie.

The sudden bite made Scid grope where Jynxie had placed his hands, thrusting hard into her again as he shouted in pleasure, _also_ climaxing a second time. When he and Jynxie came down from their highs, Scid pulled out of her and stroked the side of Bane's head before plopping down on the mattress.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck." He groaned, laying black and extending his arms. "...that was goood..." He moaned, fingers twitching with his second long syllable.

Jynxie smirked a little and lied down on the bed next to Scid. She curled up on her side and hugged him while she kissed along his neck and chest. Bane quietly got dressed and sat in a chair that was in the room.

"Yes it was good," Bane agreed and stretched. He stood and said, "Well, I'm going to leave you two alone. I'm going for a walk."

With that, Bane walked out of the room. Jynxie was in her giddy tired state where she wanted to lay there with Scid for awhile and kiss him all over. In the back of her mind, she remembered what Bane did to arouse him so much and wanted to use that the next time he got the 'tingles'.

Scid moved his arm to wrap around Jynxie's back, sighing in contentment.

"Y'know...now that I think about it...having a jaw wouldn't be so bad..." Scid began, looking up at the ceiling. "...I could eat tacos again..."

Jynxie looked up at him and wanted to smack him. Instead, a thought came into her mind and she leaned up and bit his neck hard and said, "Well, if that's what you wanna start calling it...but you can eat my taco all you want."

Scid blinked for a moment and looked over at Jynxie with a surprised expression. "You _do _understand me!"

(A/N: the songs described above that Batherlis is singing in the Echo Chamber is The Denoument by I Am Ghost and the second one is Shiroi by Malice Mizer. well, those are the songs that inspired Kaitsuka to even have him sing in the first place lol.)


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: Yaoi, necrophilia(well if you want to be technical about it), violence, angst, sex, BDSM, language, and love. Lot's and lot's of yaoi love.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: me nor Kaitsuka own World of Warcraft or any other affiliate associated with Blizzard. This is fanfiction. The plot is all we own. I'm sorry you can't sue us, we're broke college students.

VII.

Bane had made himself a new life in Undercity as a priest in training. After bidding Scid and Jynxie farewell, he found himself a new place to live in the city and took up tailoring. His thoughts would still drift off to the demon he discovered singing in the echo chamber that day. There was something familiarly alluring about that demon.

"I didn't even get his name," he said to himself quietly as he worked on a new robe. He made quite a bit of money as a tailor. He often wondered where this demon went to after he left him that one day. 'He could be anywhere,' he thought to himself.

*X*X*X*

After Batherlis had returned from his trip to Undercity, the war meetings began to take an interesting turn. The Horde base in Hellfire Peninsula was becoming a target of Doom Lord Krazzak's attacks with alarming rapidity. Of course, the demon general was attacking the Alliance town as well, but Thrallmar was first in the line of fire.

Batherlis sat in one of the alchoves of the war room, listening to the council talk about ways to take out Krazzak once and for all.

"We should send a battalion of wind rider bombers, he couldn't possibly survive a thousand explosives dropped on him."  
"No, he'll expect an attack from the air. We should have our spies go and map out the best route."  
"That's rediculous. There's no way they could scale the cliffs, and any wind riders would be shot down!"

This argument went on for a while longer until one of elders glanced up, a grim look cutting across his features.  
"There is one way we haven't thought of..." He said, glancing at Batherlis, then at Thrall.

Thrall glanced at the elder and then at Batherlis. He let out a heavy sigh and then said, "You do have a point. Batherlis would be an unexpected opponent for him."

He watched Batherlis to see what his reaction would be. Deep down, he didn't want to send him off again. He wanted to keep him here with him.

Batherlis' tail swished in contemplation as he stared at the floor, looking up to answer.

"I believe it would be productive to have the Warchief go as well, to raise the morale of the troops stationed in Thrallmar. I will fight Demon Lord Krazzak, but we still need the troops to be ready to fend off the demons he'll send." Batherlis said, standing after he finished speaking. He awaited Thrall's answer to see if he should prepare for battle.

"Very well," Thrall stated and stood as well, "We'll need to prepare for battle. We'll leave the day after tomorrow to give the troops time to prepare."

After Thrall dismissed the council, Batherlis stretched, reaching high before settling back down. He sighed slightly and moved to do a back bend to stretch again, looking at Thrall upside down. The warchief was staring at him.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, still in the stretching position.

Thrall smirked ever so slightly at seeing his lover so flexible.

"Oh nothing really...I think we should head back into my chambers for a bit of a private conversation," he said and walked off to his room.

Batherlis groaned as he unfolded from the odd position, purring a bit and crouching down to fit through the door that led to Thrall's chambers. Leaning down on all fours, he followed behind Thrall, prowling like a cat as he watched the Warchief walk ahead...

Thrall knew Batherlis was watching him and was taking his armor off as he progressed to his room. When he got to his bed, he was wearing nothing but a devious grin and sat on the edge of the bed. He spread his legs and started rubbing at his own member to get it harder since it was already at half mast. Once it was hard enough, he started stroking it and moaned ever so slightly. He placed a hand behind himself and leaned back, making himself look vulnerable to the demon.

"Do you want my cock?" he asked as he kept stroking himself.

Batherlis growled lowly, still on all fours as he watched Thrall lean back and stroke his member. The vulnerable position he put himself in only aroused the demon more, but he didn't pounce...not yet.

"Mmm...yes.." He purred, eyelids lowering as he continued to stare at his 'master', the ring on his large collar hitting the rim of his armor as he moved. Batherlis' tail swished behind him, his claws scratching the stone floor. If Thrall was going to tease him like that and still play the power trip, Batherlis might just have to break the rules...

"I think you should take your armor off...you're a bit overdressed," Thrall stated and squeezed his member. Precum dripped from his tip and he said, "Look at what you made me do. I think you should clean it up."

Batherlis would usually obey Thrall's commands like this, however, the tone the warchief used sent a twitch of annoyance through the demon. Batherlis' eyes flicked with black as he stalked toward Thrall, ignoring the first command. He grinned with a snarl, tongue lolling out as he moved to the edge of the bed. Instead of following the warchief's second order, Batherlis growled, retracting his tongue and grabbing both of Thrall's arms. Taking them in one huge hand, Batherlis dragged the orc up the bed so he laid in the center, looking down at Thrall with a predatory grin. With his free hand, he dragged his claws down Thrall's side, drawing five lines of blood. He leaned down to whisper in the orc's ear, the flames in the room turning black as the door creaked shut behind them.

"I think it's time you listened to _me..._"

Wide eyed and in shock, Thrall looked up at Batherlis. His cocky grin had faded and he was a little terrified at that particular moment. He knew how aggressive Batherlis was, but he never, NEVER snapped at him like this. The scratches on his side stung and his member was rock hard. He'd never been dominated like this before...and he liked it.

Batherlis' flames were black now, his hand tightening around Thrall's arms as he continued to whisper in the Warchief's ear, undoing the front of his trousers as he spoke. His tone sounded almost seething, the malicious echo of death and demonic influence became more prominent.

"_You think you can order me around like a fucking dog, tell me what to do and I'll always obey you without question...I fucking __**let**__ you tell me what to do. I could have destroyed your entire city if I so chose._" Batherlis bit down hard on Thrall's shoulder, drawing blood. He pulled away and licked his lips, hissing words of discontent into the orc's ear.

"_I never told you how I killed those pirates, did I? I fucking froze the crew in place and shattered their bodies while they were still alive in the ice. Their blood and guts flew everywhere. As for the 'pirate king'..." _The demon chuckled, his massive cock moving to press against Thrall's entrance. "_...I pinned the fucker to the mast and gouged out his eyes as I choked him to death._" Batherlis pushed forward into Thrall without any more preparation than the precum leaking from his huge member.

Thrall had never been spoken to like that in his life. EVER. Batherlis had crossed a boundary somewhere in Thrall's psyche that where pain was pleasure and pleasure was flat out erotic. When Batherlis shoved into him without much more then a little precum, Thrall cried out and his member became so hard he thought it would burst. He was pinned down to the bed, helpless, and being taken like a woman. The bite on his shoulder was the least of his concerns. Batherlis' huge, engorged, pierced cock was inside of him. He let out a series of moans and all Batherlis did was barely touch his prostate. Soon, the warchief came without warning and he moaned his lover's name in ecstasy as his seed spilled on the two of them.

Batherlis' cock twitched inside Thrall as the orc's muscles tightened from his sudden climax. Reaching a hand up, Batherlis took some of the warchief's seed on his fingers and pushed them into Thrall's mouth.

"_Nn, fucking whore...I bet you wanted me to do this to you ever since I walked into your war room. Wanted me to use you..." _Batherlis growled, pulling back and thrusting roughly back into the orc's passage. He could smell the blood.

"_Your high and mighty authority..." _Batherlis clawed down Thrall's other side, giving him a matching set of marks.  
"_Your illusion of control..." _He thrust hard, bending the warchief's wrists back at a painful angle.  
"_Your fucking orders..." _The demon made an inhuman growl, taking a long lick up the orc's bleeding sides.

"_You fucking piss me off..."_ Batherlis hissed, mere inches from Thrall's face as he spoke. He suddenly captured the orc's lips, biting Thrall's lip and making it bleed. Batherlis thrust mercilessly into the Warchief, forcing his tongue into the orc's mouth.

Thrall didn't have time for a reaction. His over stimulated senses made him moan loudly when Batherlis thrust into him mercilessly. He let Batherlis control him. He let him violate him. Whether Batherlis meant to or not, he kept stabbing Thrall's over stimulated prostate over and over again. Thrall moaned and hiked his let up on Bathrlis' hip so that he could enter him deeper. He loved this. He loved it when Batherlis just took it from him. His cock jerked back to life and was pulsating with want. He kissed his lover with just as much passion and let him take control of everything. His body was his and was to use at his disposal.

Batherlis continued thrusting into the orc, pulling away to release another demonic growl. He rearranged his grip on Thrall's arms to pull them behind the warchief's back in an uncomfortable position, causing the orc to arch his back. Batherlis used his other hand to reach up and pull Thrall's hair, jerking his head as far back as it would go. In this position, the warchief was pulled onto the demon's cock as far as he could go, Batherlis' huge member going deeper than Thrall had ever experienced.

"_Come!" _Batherlis roared, thrusting roughly as he came, flooding the warchief's insides with his seed.

"GODDAMN!" Thrall shouted and came right on the spot. He shouted in pleasure and found himself riding out his waves on the demon's thick shaft. His muscles contracted and wouldn't let go of his lover's cock. Another wave of pleasure came over him and he came yet again since his lover dove deeper inside of him and was dead on his prostate. He was a seed covered, sweaty mess and he absolutely loved it.

The fires in the room flickered and slowly returned to their normal color, Batherlis releasing Thrall's arms and hair to allow the orc to relax out of the awkward position. The demon sat back and licked at the drying blood on his lip, pulling out of the warchief. He stared down at Thrall for a moment before leaning over him to lick at the wounds he'd made, growling in approval and contentment.

"Nn..fucking _mine..._" He purred, propped up on his elbows over the warchief as he languidly licked the orc's neck chest. He paused after a few moments to speak again. "I want you to be there when I kill Krazzak. I want you to see what I do for you." He said lowly. It seemed like he was going to kiss Thrall roughly, but Batherlis barely brushed his lips against the warchief's in the most gentle gesture he'd ever offered.

Thrall returned the gentle kiss and relaxed back against his comfortable bed. He looked at Batherlis and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'll proudly go with you to watch you kill Krazzak," he stated and leaned in to kiss him again.

"And yes, I'm yours," he said and kissed him again.

*X*X*X*

The days passed quickly, the Horde forces had been assembled and made their way to Outlands. Thrallmar had been alerted of the Warchief's arrival with support troops and had prepared the small town for the influx of warriors, making sure everything was ready for their leader.

Batherlis stepped out of the large war hall in the center of the town, adjusting one of his gauntlets as he did so. Many of the soldiers stationed in Thrallmar looked at him with wide eyes, unsure whether to be relieved or terrified that a demon such as him was actually _helping_ them. He looked off into the distance and saw green flames erupt from the mountains. Batherlis' tail whipped behind him in anticipation. He turned when he heard someone approaching from behind, already knowing who it was.

Once his wind rider landed, Thrall dismounted the creature and gave it a good pat on its head. He saw Batherlis and approached him. He saw the others of the small town and nodded his acknowledgments to everyone he passed. He stood beside Batherlis, and said, "They're afraid of you."

Batherlis adjusted his other gauntlet, claws flexing as he did so.

"Everyone's afraid of me." He grunted, looking down at Thrall after a moment. "Have you informed the men of what to expect once I engage Krazzak?" Batherlis asked, stretching his wings outward to their full span. They cast a massive shadow, blocking out the sky for a few that were standing behind him. After the stretch, the demon relaxed his wings, still awaiting Thrall's response.

"Yes but they're still a bit skittish," Thrall answered and looked up at Batherlis. A small grin was displayed on his lips at what he said at the beginning of the conversation.

"I'm not afraid of you," he said and then turned his attention back to his gathering troops. They knew what Batherlis was capable of, thanks to Thrall's insight. Even with the warning at hand, they were still terrified.

Batherlis watched Thrall walk back toward the troops, then looked up at the mountains again. He growled lowly, tail whipping behind him again. None of the soldiers wanted to get near Batherlis, but perhaps they'll be a bit more receptive after he kills the demon that's been attacking Thrallmar for so long.

It wasn't long before the soldiers were ready, Batherlis standing next to Thrall on his wind rider. He looked over at the warchief, speaking gently in front of the terrified men.

"I'll go first and get Krazzak's attention. Follow behind and try to keep out of sight. I'll let you know if I need any help." Batherlis glanced back at the men before stepping forward, his wings rising up and extending fully. He paused only a moment before crouching down and leaping into the air, soaring up with one powerful flap. The wind created from his take off hit the soldiers behind him, kicking up dust in his wake.

It was a short flight to the throne of the demon lord. Krazzak was sitting in his massive stone chair, amusing himself with some lesser demon in his hand. The tyrant looked up when he noticed something flying over the edge of a mountain. He hadn't sent for another toy yet. Crushing the small creature in his hand, Krazzak tossed it aside as Batherlis flew up, landing in front of the stairs that led up to the demon's throne. He spoke in demonic, standing tall as he addressed the monstrous demon.

"_Krazzak! Fight me, you spawn of the Nether. It's time you've met your match." _Batherlis called, his wings extending in an intimidating gesture. At least, it was intimidating to a smaller demon...

Krazzak looked down at the puny demon. A roar of laughter came from him as he leaned forward to get a better look at the demon.

"You dare challenge me? I could squash you with my fist. Do you have a death wish?" he asked and was still amused.

Batherlis' flames turned black as he grinned behind his helmet, his body beginning to grow. Thrall had been thoughtful enough to get Batherlis' armor enchanted so it wouldn't simply rip to pieces when he grew, instead, it grew with him. Batherlis' size soon reached the same as that of Krazzak, but he didn't stop. The look on the demon lord's face was priceless as Batherlis grew to the height surpassing even a pitlord, horn to tail. Batherlis' tail waved behind him, knocking over a huge stone pillar with only so much as a tap.

"_What was that you said about a death wish...?" _He purred, looking down at the seated demon before him.

Krazzak stared up at the now huge demon. He stood from his throne and growled. He took up his giant claymore and charged at Batherlis. He had a manic grin upon his face, obviously thinking that he now had a worthy opponent.

"I'll tear you to shreds and make you wish you were never born!" he shouted.

When Krazzak swung his giant sword, Batherlis slapped it away, causing the claymore to go too far and bury itself in the ground. He roared and kicked Krazzak backwards, a loud cracking sound echoing out as the demon's chestplate was busted. Walking forward, Batherlis gripped the giant blade the demon lord had swung at him, yanking it out of the ground. He stalked toward the disoriented Krazzak, twirling the blade before bringing it down to slice off one of the smaller demon's wings. When Krazzak roared in pain, Batherlis grinned behind his helmet, grabbing one of the demon lord's horns to make him look up at him.

"_I'm going to enjoy this..." _He growled, just loud enough for the smaller demon and Thrall to hear.

Thrall had been hiding in the shadows of the demon lord's hall, observing the fight. Krazzak roared in pain and was bleeding quite a bit from where Batherlis had cut his wings off. He was struggling to pull away from Batherlis and started clawing at his gauntlet that held his head up by his horn. Thrall watched on with a sadistic smile upon his face at watching his lover demote the demon lord to a mere pawn.

"_You call yourself 'demon lord'...what a fucking joke..." _Batherlis growled, yanking Krazzak's horn again. When the smaller demon grasped the side of the chair to try not to fall, Batherlis raised the claymore and cut his arm off at the elbow.

"_I don't see how you've managed to even get this far...you're weak, completely useless. You can't even __**defend**__ yourself without your precious sword."_ Batherlis growled, his incubus aura appearing when he saw Krazzak grasp at his missing limb in pain. He literally lifted Krazzak off the ground, moving to sit in the demon lord's throne. Batherlis switched his grip to hold Krazzak by the throat, making him sit on the larger demon's thigh with his legs on either side.

"_I can't decide whether to kill you now, or let you bleed to death..." _Batherlis wondered to himself, taking hold of Krazzak's chin to make the smaller demon look him in the eye.

Krazzak was speechless at his point. The mighty demon lord had fallen very far indeed. He was holding his bloody stump and feeling lightheaded from the blood loss. When he was forced to look into Batherlis' eyes, a burning rage was present in the victor's soulless eyes. Krazzak's eyes diverted to the floor and he knew this was the end of this reign of terror.

Batherlis' eyes narrowed and he grinned as he reached up, removing the large helmet he wore. He wanted Krazzak to know he'd been defeated by not only a demon, but by the very one the Legion cultists had created. He smirked at Krazzak's reaction. Leaning forward, he turned the smaller demon's head to the side, licking a line of blood up Krazzak's side. He was looking directly at Thrall as he did so.

Pulling away and licking his lips, Batherlis had an idea. "_Mm, before I kill you, I think I'll have a bit of fun." _He purred, turning Krazzak around on his leg. Batherlis took hold of the doom lord's tail and pulled him backwards, making his crotch rub against Batherlis' thigh.

Krazzak was shocked at what Batherlis' intentions were with his last few moments of life. He struggled against him and tried to pull away from him. But there was...something about this demon's aura that was making him to actually _want_ this to happen. How could he even want carnal relations with this...this monster? Especially in a time like this one. This was not just another demon sent to kill him: this demon succeeded and is going to rape him while sitting in his own throne!

Thrall watched on and felt the incubus charm start to make its way over to him. He was aroused by watching this, and now even more aroused at seeing what Batherlis intended to do with Krazzak. His member started to thicken and his armor felt like he was being suffocated.

Batherlis slapped Krazzak's ass to make him quit squirming, maintaining an iron grip on the doom lord's neck as he undid the front of his armor, releasing his engorged cock. Batherlis forced Krazzak's head around to look at his member as he stroked it, growling lowly. A bit of precum dripped from the tip as he stroked, tail coming up to slap Krazzak's ass again.

"_Tell me Krazzak...do you have a last request...?" _He questioned, seeing a change in the smaller demon's eyes. He knew the incubus aura was working, even on a stubborn creature such as the doom lord.

"Let me go and die in peace," Krazzak grumbled and was some how mesmorized by Batherlis' impressive cock. He felt his own member start to twitch with need, but he fought furiously to make the urge go away. He didn't want this. He wanted to die in peace.

Thrall smirked on and wanted to see Batherlis violate the doom lord. The violence of it all excited him and made him want Batherlis to take him again, just like he did a couple of days ago.

Krazzak's response made Batherlis laugh loudly, his undead demonic reverb echoing eerily through the air. He moved to look Krazzak in the eye, an amused, sick grin on his face.

"_Peace...there's no such thing as peace for either one of us. Where is this nobility coming from, your humanity? HAH." _Batherlis lifted Krazzak up once again to place him in his lap, straddling his hips with the larger demon's cock coming up between the doom lord's legs to rub against the smaller demon's crotch.

"_You're a fucking DEMON. Merciless, cruel, commanding, you use your lessers as playthings for your amusement." _Batherlis leaned in over Krazzak's shoulder, his free hand reaching down to grope the doom lord's clothed member and purring in the smaller demon's ear. "_So you might as well enjoy being used for mine."_

A stifled groan escaped the fallen doom lord's lips. He did NOT want this. However, he knew his pleas for mercy wouldn't do him any good. Another moan escaped his lips. This was not a respectable way to leave this realm. Being taken like a woman...

Krazzak then turned his head slightly and saw the Warchief himself sitting on top of his wind rider, watching the whole thing. Krazzak let out a frustrated groan and Thrall smirked.

...WITH an audience.

Batherlis bit hard on Krazzak's shoulder as he snapped the flimsy straps holding the doom lord's last piece of armor in place, sending it clattering to the ground. The large demon chuckled at the fact that Krazzak was already semi hard. Pulling the smaller demon up, Batherlis positioned his weeping member against the doom lord's entrance, holding Krazzak's tail in his other hand as he lowered the pitiful creature onto his cock. The incubus groaned lowly, suddenly letting gravity take over and making Krazzak take his entire length in one move. Batherlis thrust upward into the sudden tightness, looking directly at Thrall as he violated Krazzak.

Grinning darkly, Batherlis licked the side of the doom lord's neck. "_I think we should let the legion know who defeated the great Doom Lord Krazzak...don't you?"_ He asked, reaching a claw up to carve a letter into Krazzak's chest. He pulled the smaller demon up and slammed into him again, pausing to write another letter. This continued until Batherlis' name was written in bloody script across Krazzak's chest...

Krazzak groaned in agony when Batherlis would thrust and carve into his chest. None of this was pleasurable to him, and the larger demon continued to assault him. He grit his teeth, he tried to squirm away, but he couldn't. Batherlis had a death grip on him and he wasn't going anywhere. His only means of escape would be to die right then, but it wouldn't happen. There was no such thing as an easy escape.

Batherlis thrust a few more times, having taken hold of Krazzak's remaining wrist to get more leverage. When Batherlis climaxed, he squeezed Krazzak's arm so tightly, there was a series of loud cracks to signal the breaking of bone. When Batherlis came down from his high, he lifted Krazzak off his lap and tossed him to the ground, picking up the doom lord's claymore. He placed a large hoof on the doom lord's chest, giving a maniacal grin as he swung the sword, severing the lesser demon's head from his body. Blood sprayed upwards, covering the front of Batherlis' armor. He looked up at Thrall, eyes still pitch black...

Thrall looked back at Batherlis and dismounted his wind rider. He saw how black Batherlis' eyes were, but he wasn't afraid. A crooked, sadistic grin was displayed on his once noble features as he gazed up at Batherlis. If Batherlis wasn't so huge, he'd pounce on him and beg him to claim him right then and there.

Batherlis could smell Thrall's arousal, even from so far away. Walking to the ledge where the warchief stood, Batherlis growled, looking down at the small orc as he spoke.

"_Remove your armor." _He ordered. When the warchief had done so, Batherlis reached up to hold the orc between his thumb and forefinger. The huge demon extended his tongue, licking down Thrall's entire front and between his legs, effectively molesting the warchief with one swipe.

Thrall moaned at the surprisingly strange technique Batherlis was using on him. He was not afraid and his member was rock hard. Batherlis' tongue gave enough pressure to molest the warchief effectively, and he felt a bit of precum drip from his tip.

Batherlis growled and continued to molest Thrall with his huge tongue until the warchief came, purring as he pulled away and allowed Thrall to redress. Walking over to the severed head of Krazzak, Batherlis picked it up by one of the horns, also taking the huge claymore that once belonged to the doom lord. He raised his head and called loudly into the sky, voice echoing over all of Hellfire.

"_Demons of Hellfire, your wretched leader is slain! Doom Lord Krazzak is no more!" _When the last syllable echoed over the distance, Batherlis replaced his helm and flapped his monstrous wings, flying over the edge of the mountain stronghold and down to the ground, his landing causing the ground to shake from the impact. Still grown to his full height, It was easy to see him for miles, carrying Krazzak's severed head and the giant claymore slung across his shoulders toward Thrallmar...

Thrall mounted his wind rider and followed Batherlis to the small town of Thrallmar. Everyone became quiet when they saw Batherlis with Krazzak's head and claymore. Once he landed and dismounted the wind rider, they knew that the demon Batherlis had in face slain the wretched doom lord for the glory of the Horde. Thrall was proud and expected everyone else to be as well.

Batherlis walked up to the front gate of Thrallmar, taking the huge sword from his back and twirling it twice in one hand before sinking it deep in the ground. A blast of fire from a nearby crevice illuminated the action in red light, almost looking like Batherlis had caused the explosion of flame. Taking the head of Krazzak in both hands, he shoved it on the hilt of the claymore so it stared out at the vast wasteland of Hellfire Peninsula. This way, even the Alliance could see what had been accomplished, and what they had failed to do. Batherlis turned and shrank back down to his original size, walking through the gate into Thrallmar. He was still covered in blood as he entered the town, expecting some sort of reaction from the soldiers.

The soldiers that once served under Thrall seemed to be obsolete now. The demon Batherlis had accomplished in only a few hours what they could not in months. They were all awe struck, some with fear, others with great respect. Thrall was the proudest of all of them, and smirked once his lover was back to normal size. He was still covered in blood, and for some reason his member started to wake again. The demon was not giving off his incubus vibe this time. This arousal was all Thrall himself.

*X*X*X*

Back on Azeroth, Scid and Jynxie had decided to pay Sen'jin village a visit. For some reason Jynxie decided she really, REALLY wanted to go. Scid didn't really care. Maybe he could catch that pesky fish that always seemed to elude him when they went there.

"Oh yes, Mr. Fishie...you..will be mine!" Scid suddenly called to the sky as he dove into the water after a school of fish that was feeding in the shallow water. A few bubbles came up before Scid sat up, sputtering and spitting out water like a fountain out of his throat.

"Ptooe...You're a sly one, Mr. Fishie...yes yo- OH. Shiny." Scid's attention had been caught mid-rant by a seashell off to the side. When he looked back, he blinked, staring at the fish swimming around in front of him.

"Who let these place mats out of the bath water? They aren't supposed to leave the bath water!" He yelled at the fish, trying to pick them up and throw them on shore.

He certainly had an interesting way of fishing...

*X*X*X*

In the actual village itself, Jynxie had made an appointment months ago to see the best tattoo artist in Sen'jin. Today was the day of her appointment, which was why she was very adamant about coming here. She was an odd blood elf. She got along with most other Horde members. The two types of people she got along with the most were the undead and the trolls. For some reason, trolls loved her. She never could figure out why. When she appeared in the tattoo artist's hut, she smiled at him and said, "Hey, Nirro. It's been awhile."

"Sure has, mon. Take a seat an' I'll be wit' you in a minute mon," Nirro said to her. Jynxie sat on a bench and started thumbing through a book of drawings that he made. She found one design that caught her interest in particular. When he returned, she flipped the book around and showed it to him.

"Can you put that on my lower back?" she asked. The bluish looking troll looked up at the ceiling in thought, and then looked back down at her. He grinned and nodded at her.

"Sure can mon. Come to da back an' let's see wut I can do for ya mon," he said to her. She smiled and went into the back without hesitation.

"Oh and how much is this going to be?" she asked and sat in the chair where she could lean forward and have her back to him to work on.

"Eh...probly about two gold," he said as he lifted the back of her tunic and started disinfecting her lower back.

*X*X*X*

After a few hours, Scid had ended up with the following:

No fish,  
Wet cloths,  
Probably a cold (if he wasn't dead already),  
and no fish.

Yes, he counted the fish twice.

Scid stood up and walked back to Sen'jin, a trail of dripping water revealing his path across the sand. He shook like a dog and walked over to sit next to Donut, sighing to himself.

"Foiled again, Mr. Fishie..." He muttered, suddenly changing to his gnome voice and going, "FOILED AGAIN!"

*X*X*X*

When Nirro was done with Jynxie's tattoo, she was relieved. She knew it was going to hurt but good lord! Her lower back was sore. Nirro put a light coating of some salve on it to keep her skin from peeling and handed her some of the salve.

"You need to put dat on yo' back, mon. If you don't, it'll get infected an' skin will peel off. C'mere, have a look in the mirror mon," Nirro said and stood up. Jynxie stood up and her lower back's skin was so sore and tight that it hurt to walk. Nirro pulled out a full length mirror for her. Jynxie kept her tunic up around her lower back and turned around in front of the mirror. The tattoo was beautiful. There were bold black lines elegantly bordering the bloodthistle flower that was in the center of the small of her back. It covered the entire width of her lower back and she smiled. She was very happy with the results. She let her tunic down and pulled out her money pouch to pay him. She ended up giving him three gold since he did such a good job.

"Nice doin' business wit ya. See ya lata'," he said and waved goodbye to her. Jynxie walked out of his hut and spotted Scid sitting with Donut under a palm tree. She smiled and approached him. She noted the wet clothes and laughed a little.

"You didn't catch him again, did you?" she asked as she went to Biscuit and started petting him. The over fluffed black worg was an attention hog.

Scid looked up, then looked down in a disturbingly cute pout.

"...no." He said, sounding like a little kid that failed at tying their shoe. Donut saw his master's disappointment and gave Scid a Kodo sized lick.

Two things happened.  
Scid realized kodo spit was REALLY gross, and Donut realized salt water tasted horrible. There was an almost simultaneous 'EEWW' from the both of them.

Scid's pout made Jynxie smile a little an she almost said 'aww' at him since it was cute to see him like that. She snarled up her nose when Donut licked him and she just shook her head. She scratched Biscuit behind the ears and then she said, "Well, do you want to see what I was doing while you were gone?"

Scid's head popped up and blinked at Jynxie.

"Chicken pot pie?" He asked. Ok, so...yes?

"No I haven't gotten any food for Biscuit yet but thanks for reminding me," she said and turned around. She lifted the back of her tunic up and showed him her tattoo. She looked over her shoulder and asked, "What do you think?"

Scid stared at the tattoo for a second, then blinked, then stared at it again before he stood up, walking over to examine it more closely. He seemed to suddenly realize what it was and nodded in agreement with himself. He moved around to face Jynxie, suddenly pulling her close.

"It makes me feel tingly." He purred, giving Jynxie a mischievous half face grin.

*X*X*X*

It was a lively night in Undercity. Lively was a term used loosely there since most of the inhabitants were undead. Bane was busily making the finishing touches of some of the musician's costumes for this performance that the Dark Lady wanted to happen tonight. There was some commotion about a guest singer and Lady Sylvanias was so pleased by his voice that she asked him to sing for Undercity again. Once the costumes were done, he packed them in flat boxes to keep them looking nice and carried them to the chamber they were practicing in. When he got there, the guest singer wasn't there yet. He handed the boxes off to the performers and made his way back to his living quarters to go get ready for this concert himself. All of Undercity was invited.

The sound of hooves echoed through the stone hallways leading to the chamber the performers were rehearsing in. A large hand emerged to hold the side of the doorway as Batherlis stepped through, already dressed in the cloths he was to perform in. He smirked beneath the thin cloth mask he was wearing, looking around for the undead in charge of getting people into their places. It made it easier that everyone stopped moving though...

How could anyone NOT stare at the scantily clad demon backstage? The orchestra stopped tuning their instruments and gawked at the demon. It wasn't at the outfit in question, but the person in the outfit. He looked very desirable in it. Very desirable. The guitarist, bassist and drummer looked at him too and looked down at their own outfits. Their outfits were in a similar style as his, but they didn't pull the look off as well as the demon did.

Batherlis glanced around the room, still smirking under his mask. Who knew undead could give a reaction like _this. _Utter silence. It amused the demon to no end how easy it was to arouse a room just by standing there (admittedly, he was half naked). Seeing the coordinator, Batherlis walked over and leaned down to speak with him.

"Where do you want me to stand when we rehearse?" He asked, deep voice echoing throughout the chamber to send chills down partially exposed spines.

"Hmm? OH!" the undead woman said and walked him over to center stage, "You should stay somewhere around here so that your voice will carry well. But you need to get all the practice in before the performance tonight so that the band will be used to your voice. The Dark Lady has commented on how lovely your voice is."

Batherlis smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm flattered. Alright, we'll go through the song lineup a few times." He said, looking between the band and orchestra.

Hours passed and the performers finished up the last run through of the program just before it was time. They all took a quick break, Batherlis going over to sit on a large stone bench, sipping a cup of water. He looked up and noticed an undead enter the rehearsal chamber. 'I'll be damned.' Batherlis thought as he watched Bane give out something to the uncostumed orchestra members.

After Bane finished handing out the outfits the orchestra was to wear, he turned to leave. However, a very tall demon caught the corner of his eye and he did a double take. He saw him and smiled a little. 'Should've known,' he thought to himself. He walked over to him and said, "Hello."

Batherlis watched the undead approach him, his tail waving languidly over the edge of the seat.

"Hello." He purred, leaning back on the bench. "Didn't I warn you about listening to demon songs...?" He joked, eyes belaying his amusement as he watched the undead tailor. He noticed a few holy runes on the necklace and rings Ievam now wore. Batherlis chuckled. "So even priests aren't immune to a demon's charm. What brings you here?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. They still had a few minutes until the performance began.

Bane smirked and said, "Eh, I'm undead. Being a holy priest is sort of a mockery to the practice, wouldn't you think?"

Batherlis couldn't hold in the loud laughter that erupted from him at Bane's joke, the sound echoing all over the room and effectively causing a crash of multiple instruments and about twenty undead 'startled noises' at the same time. When his laughter died, Batherlis wiped an eye and looked back at Bane.

"Oh, that was...priceless. Hah. Alright, well, I hope you'll stay for the performance. It's about to start, so you'd best find a good seat." He said, standing up to walk toward the hall leading to the performance room...

Bane smirked and walked off to go find a good seat in the auditorium. 'I knew I was charming for a reason,' he thought as he found a front row seat. The other inhabitants of the city started filing in and were crowding for the front rows. Bane looked up and in the balcony seat was the Dark Lady herself. She looked pleased to be there. He then turned his attention back to the stage waiting for the curtains to open. It was practically a full house.

Before the curtains opened, whispers echoed through the chamber, drums starting to play with long guitar chords as the curtains open.

"_I'm not the one who's so far away...I'm not the one who's so far away..."_

When the curtains opened, Batherlis was standing in front of a tall mic stand on stage, his voice gravely as he sang to the beat of the drums.

_"Open your eyes, a chill passes you by, a premonition coming strong, rich with desire, a superstition in disguise, draws me into where I belong."_

The demon shifted his hips with the beat, dancing behind the mic. He made a show of lowering his eyes when there was a groan in the song.

_"Have you ever wondered why in a dream you can touch a falling sky? Or fly to the heavens that watch over you, telling me it's all voodoo. Voodoo too."_

_Instill the body, so warm with every breath, dance to a vision so seductive, rain down upon me, it cleanses me with every drip, a scent you've promised for the nourishment that I've been gifted."_

Batherlis moaned a little louder after the word 'seductive', whispering lyrics during the intermission and guitar part. He growled into the mic when the guitar part was about to end, then sang again.

_"Have you ever wondered why in a dream you can touch a falling sky? Or fly to the heavens that watch over you, telling me it's all voodoo. Have you ever wondered why in a dream you can touch a falling sky? Or fly to the heavens that watch over you, telling me it's all voodoo. Voodoo too. Its just what you do, its all voodoo too."_

The song ended with more whispered words, guitar and drums fading out.

The crowd was out of their seats swaying to the drum beat of the song. When the demon began singing, everyone had chills running up and down their spines. Bane smirked as he continued to watch him in awe along with the others. He had to hand it to the demon, he was a good performer.

The concert went on, the songs ranging from hauntingly beautiful to causing head banging mosh pits. When the band played the last song on the program, the performers took a bow, Batherlis grinning behind his mask. He looked over at the band as he walked to the side of the stage, a couple undead handing him a huge axe (literally and a guitar). He placed it around his shoulders and walked back. "Follow my lead." He said to the band before turning around to the mic.

_"Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads, through the lost mountains endless so far away from home..."_

Batherlis played the melody as the band strummed behind him to get the idea of what he was doing. This went on until suddenly the demon's hands were flying on the strings, playing at a speed few could achieve.

_"Crossing battles savage seas towards the mountains high, forest plains of wilderness we're striking out tonight, on towards our destiny we travel far and wide, journey through the darkness as your hearts refuse to die"_

"In the flames of hell we fire at will the fires of doom has come, with the forces of the blackest knights there're staring at the sun, far across the distant plains of ice we're searching for the sword, when the time has come for battle now we follow with the horde"

Somehow Batherlis was able to sing and play the guitar at the same time, the verses continuing.

_We will ride with fire burning hot towards the night sky  
In the land of long ago forever in our souls  
Fly on wings of shining steel are burning so bright  
In ancient lands of warriors we're riding on again_

Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads  
Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home  
warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago  
We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home

Fallen soldiers taste the steel of death the daylight dawning  
Sun will shine upon the lives of burning hearts of ice  
As you break through the boundaries of life this feeling of despair  
And they die in their sleep for the world that will not care  
You feel lost in this labyrinth of pain this sickening dismay  
There's a voice inside that's calling another wasted day

Can't you see the history the suffocating madness  
In the land of fallen souls there's nowhere left no place to go  
I have traveled far and wide across this wasteland  
Still searching for the answers for the right to understand

Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads  
Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home  
Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago  
We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home

Batherlis backed from the mic again, playing a guitar solo that was just as fast as the first. The short solo was followed by a slowing of tempo and an earthreal silence before he started playing again, a slower beat to which he nodded his head slightly. It sped up a little again when he took the melody, one of the other guitars joining to mirror him. He stepped back up to the mic to begin singing the next verse.

_Riding through starlight and smashing the boundaries as hellfire falls from the sky  
A shadow of pain will arise from the ashes of those fallen ones who have died  
Our only master with fire and fury of hell will see his bidding done  
Blasting from high as the battle unfolds to the gates of the city we come_

The tempo suddenly sped back to normal, the second guitar managing to keep up with Batherlis' speed, then the speed exploded, his hand jumping along the neck of the axe as he played, fingers a blurr. His solo was mirrored in a few places, but the demon still held the primary melody. This went on for a few minutes before there was a strum and Batherlis sang again.

_We will ride with fire burning hot towards the night sky  
In the land of long ago forever in our souls  
Fly on wings of shining steel are burning so bright  
In ancient lands of warriors we're riding on again_

_Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads  
Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home  
Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago  
We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home_

The song was ended by another section of guitar, Batherlis finishing the last few strums and standing with his legs apart and arm strait as he looked out at the audience.

When the concert was over, the entire audience cheered and clapped their appreciation to the wonderful performance. Some hooped and hollered, others whistled and cheered. Bane clapped and stared right up at the demon. He felt so...aroused. He wasn't sure if it was just from the concert or from his voice, but at this point he didn't care. He wanted to get to know the demon better. When the musicians and the demon exited the stage, Bane made his way backstage and found the demon sitting down again. He approached him and said, "That was an amazing performance. Who knew you could bewitch the entity of Undercity."

Batherlis smiled beneath his mask and motioned for Bane to sit next to him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He purred, watching the undead take his seat. "I hadn't really planned that last song until just before the concert. I was glad the band were such good sports." He stated, smiling down at the priest. The close proximity of Bane's holy relics sent a twinge down Bath's side, but he enjoyed it.

"I'm glad they could improvise like they did. Otherwise, it would've just been you doing a solo job," Bane commented and smirked, "Or was that the plan? I mean, did you intentionally come back here to perform and bewitch all of Undercity? If so, you've already got a fan."

Batherlis purred in approval, reaching up to rub his thumb over Bane's cheek like he had the first time they met. Or rather, the first time he met Bane.

"Tell me your name..." He stated, tail moving against Bane's leg oh so slightly.

"Tell me yours first," Bane said with a smirk and didn't try to swat his hand away. He felt the demon's tail on his leg, and pressed his leg a little more against it.

The demon chuckled at the turn around, his tail rubbing against the undead's leg in a long stroke to his knee.

"My name is Batherlis." He purred, waiting for the priest's reaction. At this point, everyone on Azeroth (and probably Outlands) knew his name thanks to the Krazzak incident.

"Oh so you're the one who killed Krazzak," Bane commented and felt his tail traveling further up his leg. Again, he didn't try to stop him. He looked at the demon and smirked as he replied, "Bane. My name is Bane."

Batherlis smiled beneath his mask, the tail having stopped on the inside of Bane's thigh.

"Hmm, interesting name for a priest." He commented, the tail gently teasing Bane's leg. "I know most people don't understand how I did it because they weren't there, however..." The demon leaned in next to Bane's ear. "...I can become quite large if enticed to do so."

Bane readjusted himself on the bench when Batherlis started teasing the inside of his thigh like that. He smirked when he gave him the innuendo and then he wittily replied, "I can handle how large you can become. Shall I entice you?"

Bane then slid his hand up Batherlis' thigh to try to get him to see where he was going with this. The demon probably already knew, but he liked this little game they had going.

Batherlis purred into the priest's ear, leaning in a bit closer until his lips brushed against Bane's earlobe as he spoke.

"Mm, there are all sorts of things you could _entice_ me to do..." His tail gave Bane's crotch a quick rub, his tongue coming out to lick the undead's ear. "..however." Batherlis suddenly pulled away completely from Bane, moving to stand.

"I'm afraid I have to go. If you're in Orgrimmar, you might find me." He purred, walking away with a flick of his tail.

Bane watched Batherlis walk off and smirked to himself. 'I needed to make a trip to Orgrimmar anyway,' he thought as he stood up to go back to his living quarters.


	8. Final Chapter

Warnings: Yaoi, necrophilia(well if you want to be technical about it), violence, angst, sex, BDSM, language, and love. Lot's and lot's of yaoi love.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: me nor Kaitsuka own World of Warcraft or any other affiliate associated with Blizzard. This is fanfiction. The plot is all we own. I'm sorry you can't sue us, we're broke college students.

FINAL CHAPTER!

VIII:

After changing back into his armor, Batherlis decided it was time he paid a visit to Silvermoon. He knew that he'd yet to meet the blood elves in charge and since he was already in Undercity, why not?

Focusing on the teleportation orb, the huge demon relocated himself in the side chamber of Silvermoon's council chamber. His long ears twitched as he crouched under the doorway, pausing as not to completely spook the smaller creatures. Blood Elves were notoriously jumpy.

One of the Blood Elf guards spotted the demon and jumped a little at his appearance. He was caught off guard by seeing the large demon, and held up his shield and sword in defense. The other guards standing at their post saw their comrade's odd demeanor and did the same thing once they saw the towering demon. 

Batherlis chuckled lowly and walked around the side of the room slowly. Spying the three elves in charge, the demon approached them and bowed once he had their attention.

"I apologize for the abrupt appearance, but I was hoping to see the great Silvermoon City for myself." He said, glancing up at the three smaller creatures before him.

The three leaders of Silvermoon all stopped chatting amongst themselves and looked up at the demon. Lor'themar, Halduron, and Rommath all had a small smile come across their lips.

"Welcome to our fair city," Lor'themar stated and stared at the demon. Something was…arousing about his aura that the elves couldn't quite put their fingers on.

Batherlis stood up straight and reached up, removing his helmet. The demon smoothed out his hair and smiled slightly.

"Thank you. I'm relieved you don't find my presence offensive. I was afraid my appearance would have...unsettled you." He purred, tail swishing lightly behind him. The demon realized he'd yet to say his name. "Ah, my apologies. My name is Batherlis." He smiled as he spoke, watching the elves for their reactions.

The three elves exchanged glances and smirked. Halduron stood and said, "So you're the one who killed Krazzak."

"Yes he is. I can see how he was so…..effective," Rommath stated and smirked at him again. Again, the demon's aura was very, VERY alluring.

Batherlis purred deeply in approval, looking between the three. He glanced at Rommath.

"I'm assuming you saw the fight then." The demon asked. Being the High Magus, Rommath surely would've conjured a portal to watch the fall of the Doom Lord when it happened.

"I did and I must say, I was very impressed by your methods," Rommath stated with a smirk. Oh he saw the entire thing. He also saw how he took Krazzak like a woman and how the mighty Thrall was bursting at the seams with lust at watching the demon sodomize Krazzak.

Batherlis smiled slyly.

"I thought it was an adequate way to dispose of such a nuisance to the Horde. I almost wish it had been more of a challenge." He replied, tail still waving behind him. The felfire on the end made a small trail in the air as he moved it.

The three elves all followed the trail of fel fire with their eyes. Rommath smirked wider and stepped closer to the demon. His sly eyes looked upward at him and he stated, "Yes the Doom Lord was quite pathetic during his last moments of life. I want to show you how grateful we all are for your victory. Care to step in the back with me?"

"I see no reason to deny an invitation." The demon purred, tail swishing again as he moved to follow the Grand Magus. Batherlis hadn't missed the elves' reaction to his felfire. This could prove to become an interesting trip indeed.

Rommath led Batherlis back through the lavish corridors of the palace they lived in. The walls were lovely with red and gold trim with the carpeted floor covered in Persian rugs here and there. He kept walking until he got to his elegant bedroom. More Persian rugs covered the floor and the middle of the floor was inset and covered with pillows and had a blue hookah in the center. Through the blue sheer curtains was his large, round bed covered in more pillows and expensive fabrics. Rommath walked into the center inset and took a seat facing the demon.

"I never forget a deed one performs for the Horde. Tell me Batherlis, how did it feel to overthrow the Doom Lord?" he asked as he slowly crossed his legs.

Batherlis had taken in all of the views on the way to the bedroom, taking a seat across from Rommath. The demon leaned to the side, resting his chin on the knuckles of one hand in an engaging gesture, letting his legs stretch out before him and cross at the ankles.

"That's an interesting question, considering what type of answer you want." He replied, smiling slyly. These 'Blood Elves' were proving to be interesting even on a psychological level. "Would you mean the feeling of doing the Horde a service...or the feeling of physically putting the demon in his place...?" Batherlis asked lowly, an almost sinister smile creeping across his features.

"Well, depending on where you'd take the question I suppose. Since you took it on two different levels, then by all means, from both point of views. Did you feel heroic? Did it feel like a job? Or in the matter of which you put him in his place, did it make you feel powerful to be so overbearing and forceful?" Rommath asked and mimicked the sinister smile. He reclined back against the plush pillows and waited for the demon to answer. He was intrigued by him and his aura was radiating the fel magic all Blood Elves enjoyed. Not to mention Batherlis was very attractive as well. That was a plus.

Batherlis made a sound of amusement to himself before speaking.

"Honestly, I felt as though it was an honor to take care of Razzak for the Horde. I knew he'd been plaguing Thrallmar for quite a while, so I felt it was time I offer my assistance. As for my secondary answer..." The demon paused, eyes flicking with black momentarily at the memories. "...I found it almost too easy to overpower him. As you are aware, the difference in size played as much a role as that of strength. I will say, however, it was...satisfying to an extent." Batherlis chose his words carefully, watching the High Magus for his reaction.

"There were rumors that you sacrificed yourself to save Thrall back in Northrend. However, I am satisfied with your answers. From my observation of you killing the Doom Lord, I am inclined to agree with you. Your size and strength shocked him and completely caught him off guard. I believe you used fear as a tactic to subdue him. Wouldn't you agree with me?" he asked and smirked at him.

The demon smirked a little. Damn, even Silvermoon heard about his death.

"I wouldn't say Razzak was afraid of me, so much as intimidated..." It was true he used fear as a weapon if he could, but there was a difference between that, and making the opponent feel completely inadequate. "But yes, during the surge on Northrend...when I was a paladin, I did sacrifice myself to save Thrall. The faction lines didn't occur to me during the act." The demon continued to smile as he answered Rommath's obscure statement, finding this small battle of wits quite entertaining. He hadn't had this much intellectual stimulation in Orgrimmar for a long while.

"Fascinating. Answer me this then: what is an intelligent demon like you doing in Orgrimmar? You're obviously capable of more then just brute force," Rommath commented. He found himself enthralled by this demon with more then just the fel magic and good looks. He was witty, charming, and oh so very strong. The High Magus looked at him with another sly smile and then uncrossed his legs. His member was starting to thicken at just being around this very alluring demon and this battle of wits was some what of a turn on.

Batherlis seemed to consider his answer for a moment, humming slightly. "Hmm, I suppose it's become rather dull in Orgrimmar. At first it was somewhat amusing, but I can see that intellectual stimulation such as this is much more interesting. Besides, all I was doing was listening to Orcs talk about war strategies all day...they tend to repeat themselves." The demon replied, tail curling slightly on the plush carpet. He could smell Rommath's arousal, even through the thick perfumed scent of the room. Interesting indeed...

"Lor'themar is the one who likes to talk strategy. Halduron would rather ride his mount and patrol to get out of the palace. I on the other hand, like to indulge in pleasures when I'm not being forced to listen to Lor'themar's strategies or keeping an eye on battles of interest," Rommath said with a cunning smile.

"But, I bore you with my talking. The real reason I asked you to come back here was for something a little more….physical….in nature," he explained and leaned back a bit more to make himself look vulnerable to the demon.

Batherlis shifted, moving so his hooves were on the floor, leaning forward slightly.

"Since we've managed to get on the subject, allow me to be blunt..." The demon tilted his head a bit and gave Rommath a predatory grin. "...I could smell what you wanted as soon as I introduced myself. If we're done with this little game, I'd be more than happy to oblige your intentions." He purred, waiting to see what the Magus' response would be.

Rommath laughed softly and leaned forward in his seat as well, and answered, "You caught me. I like you, Batherlis. You get to the point of things."

The High Magus then stood and sashayed over to the demon. Once he was standing before him, he started to gently stroke Batherlis' platinum hair. Rommath could feel the fel magic radiating off of him.

The demon purred when Rommath stroked his hair, Batherlis' long tail moving to snake its' way up the High Magus' leg. The felfire on the end was slightly warm as the tail stopped at Rommath's hip, wrapped around his leg so it _just_ brushed his crotch. The demon smirked.

"If my forwardness is a bit much, I apologize. However, that isn't the case, is it?" He asked, moving a large hand up to trail down Rommath's back.

Rommath smirked and stepped closer to the demon. His member seemed to twitch when Batherlis' tail brushed against it. He tilted the demon's face upward to look at him and brushed his hair from his face.

"I prefer forwardness. I get bored with tiresome games. It's best to just get down to it, is it not?" Rommath asked in a silky tone.

The demon purred, sitting up straight to look the High Magus.

"If that is what you wish." He replied lowly, moving to stand. The demon slipped his hand behind Rommath's head, leaning down to kiss him. Batherlis purred, his free hand reaching back to sneakily grope the elf's behind.

Rommath looked upward at Batherlis and didn't hesitate with their lips met. He snaked his arms around the demon's neck and kissed him back. He let out a soft moan when he groped his behind and stepped even closer to him. Their bodies were practically molded together.

Batherlis pulled out of the kiss to lick and nibble Rommath's neck, grinding his hips against the magus'. The demon moved his hand further down to rub between the High Magus' legs, purring lowly before pulling away again.

"Allow me to make this more interesting." He muttered, reaching up to undo the straps on his armor. It only took a few moments until the heavy plate was in a pile on the floor, leaving Batherlis wearing only his trousers. The lack of clothing revealed to Rommath that the demon was enjoying this as much as he was...

The High Magus slid his hand down the demon's torso and licked along his collar bone and neck.

"So far, I like it," he stated and rubbed at Batherlis' erection. He stepped back and shrugged his robes off and was also remaining in his trousers.

The demon purred, moving to take Rommath's hand and slip it into the front of his pants, letting the High Magus feel the piercings on his cock. He smirked when the elf realized what he was feeling.

"Hmmn, you see, I find myself a clever oxymoron...at times intellectual, while still able to have a more...primal appearance." Batherlis purred, guiding the two of them over to the bed so the demon was sitting on the edge with the High Magus standing between his legs. He reached up and traced the outline of Rommath's member with his finger, rubbing the tip through the cloth.

Rommath let out another quiet moan and smirked wildly when he felt Batherlis' cock. He stroked it a few times and gave it a squeeze as he said, "I find that to be strangely erotic about you."

The Magus' member twitched and stood at full attention when Batherlis started paying attention to it. Rommath could barely hold back the moans that escaped his lips. He peeled the front of Batherlis' trousers down and examined his cock.

"My, you have a trophy," he commented and started stroking it again.

Batherlis growled deeply in pleasure as Rommath stroked him, returning the favor. The demon chuckled lightly at the elf's statement, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Rommath's member.

"One could expect such a trophy from being nearly twelve feet tall, don't you think?" He replied, tail moving up to rub between Rommath's legs. The felfire was quite warm, radiating against the High Magus' heated skin.

"I would be concerned if you didn't," Rommath stated and moaned when Batherlis thumbed over his tip. When he felt Batherlis' tail rub against his heated skin, his member seemed to jerk with want. He stepped closer to the demon and kissed him heatedly. He tangled his free hand in Batherlis' hair and tugged on it lightly to test him.

Batherlis growled when Rommath pulled his hair, the tail rubbing harder between the Magus' legs in response. The demon groped the elf's rear again, moving his tongue into Rommath's mouth. He let the elf feel the piercings on his tongue as they kissed, giving the mage's cock a few good strokes. Hmm, seems the High Magus enjoyed felfire...perhaps Batherlis should indulge him.

Rommath moaned into the kiss and found himself trying to ride the demon's hand. He didn't realize how aroused he had become over such minimal contact. The Magus broke the kiss and bit and licked down the side of Batherlis' neck. He gave his member another good squeeze and rubbed his thumb over the moist tip.

Batherlis granted Rommath a groan of pleasure, giving the Magus another stroke before pulling his hand away. The demon moved back onto the bed, leaning back on the pillows.

"I've noticed that Blood Elves seem to have an affinity for fel magic...so allow me to give you a demonstration." He purred, one hand touching the bed. Lines of green flame spread across the room, going over the bed, around the walls, even spheres floating in the air. Batherlis smirked, the braziers in the room changing to the same fel green fire.

Rommath stared intently at the fel fire that was in his room. He smirked and pulled his trousers off, showing Batherlis just how much he loved this. He crawled onto the bed with him and straddled his hips.

"You paid attention to the idle gossip. However, that isn't gossip. It's true," he said and ground his ass into the demon's crotch.

Batherlis groaned lowly and held Rommath's hips as he wreathed on his lap, leaning up to lick a trail down the mage's torso.

"Hnn, good, because I'm sure you can tell I'm practically made of it." The demon purred, looking into the High Magus' eyes as Batherlis rubbed his engorged cock against the mage's ass.

"That's what attracted me to you first thing," Rommath admitted and moaned when he felt Batherlis' tip against his ass.

"I knew you were practically made of the fel magic…it's so sexual in nature and so are you," he said in a half moan and took one of Batherlis' hands. He placed it on his wanting member and moaned when he touched it.

The demon smirked and did a little stroke-wrist flick to make Rommath cry out. His tail moved up and licked the tip, moving it to prod at the Magus' entrance. The felfire was still warm, the flames licking against the elf's sensitive areas.

"I wonder how you'll like having such a concentration of magic inside you.." Batherlis purred into the Magus' ear, slipping the tip of his tail into the elf.

As soon at the tip of Batherlis' tail entered the Magus, Rommath moaned and pushed back against it. It felt so good and caused him to rake his nails down the demon's torso. Once he was fully adjusted to it, he started riding it and moaning. He didn't know exactly why the fel fire was so arousing, but damn if it didn't feel good.

The demon smirked as he watched Rommath ride his tail so enthusiastically, pushing it a little further in to stimulate the Magus' prostrate. It was amusing to watch the elf, but Batherlis had something else for him to ride.

"Perhaps you're ready for something else..." He muttered, removing his tail and positioning Rommath over his large cock. Batherlis groaned as the elf lowered over him, the flames in the room getting a bit hotter.

Rommath moaned louder when Batherlis removed his tail and pushed his large cock into him. He had to pause a moment to adjust to his size, but he continued to lower himself down. Once he was fully inside of the Magus, Rommath leaned forward a little and started moving himself up and down over it. When Batherlis' cock hit is prostate, a shiver and a moan would follow soon after.

The demon grunted and growled as Rommath rode him, grinning wickedly as his tail came up and wrapped around the Magus' member, the felfire engulfing the elf's cock as Batherlis' tail stroked it. He thrust up into the High Magus, making sure to hit the elf's prostrate on almost every thrust. The felfire all over the room spread as their ecstasy increased, the heat and magic radiating everywhere.

The High Magus moaned and tilted his head back in pure bliss. He loved the feeling of the fel magic on his engorged member and how Batherlis' cock felt inside of him. The more the magic and fire spread in his room, the more aroused be became. He was already close to his climax and moaned loud with each thrust.

Batherlis was also approaching his end, thrusting into the elf each time he came down. To push the Magus over the edge, the demon rubbed the tip of his tail against the slit of Rommath's member, biting the elf's shoulder at the same time. He moaned lowly, thrusting a few more times as he came deep inside the elf, the fire in the room reaching its peak.

Rommath came hard soon after the demon and his seed covered them both. The fire, the magic, and the experienced lover that was still buried inside of him all became so much pleasure. He moaned the demon's name and scratched down his torso in response to his orgasm.

Batherlis growled in pleasure at the scratches. After the two of them came down from their high, he leaned back on the bed, pulling Rommath forward to lay on top of him. The demon purred, moving his tail back to a comfortable position as the felfire in the room disappeared, the braziers returning to their normal colors.

"Hmn..what did you think?" He asked, idly running his fingers through the High Magus' hair. He watched the elf for an answer, chuckling a bit when he saw how satisfied the mage seemed.

"I think we should keep you around for awhile," Rommath stated with a lazy smile. He loved it when someone would play with his hair. He nuzzled into his hand and looked at the demon and sighed in content.

Batherlis smiled lightly, gently scratching Rommath's scalp. "That could be arranged. We should probably get clean though...it would be unbecoming of us both to be seen in such a mess." The demon chided lightly, giving Rommath a kiss before untangling their bodies.

*X*X*X*

"Rommath seems to be rather taken by our…guest," Halduron stated with a sly grin. Lor'themar only chuckled at the ranger's comment.

"He does indeed. However, I think we should make Batherlis feel more welcome in our fair city, don't you?" Lor'themar asked. When Rommath and Batherlis emerged from the hallway and back into the grand room in different attire, both Halduron and Lor'themar snickered.

Batherlis readjusted his gauntlet, ears twitching at the other two elves' amusement. He smiled lightly, tail waving as he and Rommath approached them.

"Something amusing?" He asked, looking down at the elves. The demon knew what they were snickering about, but asking would probably get them to stop.

"No, not at all," Halduron said and waved dismissively at the demon. Lor'themar cleared his throat and looked up at the demon. He could see why Rommath was so allured by the demon. He was practically made of the fel magic their race loved so much.

*X*X*X*

Batherlis' stay in Silvermoon was...enjoyable to say the least. Halduron, Lor'themar, and Rommath were _very _gracious hosts. The demon's visit was cut short, however, when he was sent to slay the Scourge agent Dar'khan in Deatholme. Just before the cursed elf's death, Dar'khan was possessed by the Lich King's influence to relay a message. It was a summons to Northrend from the Scourge Lord himself.

Not only did the demon see this as opportunity for revenge, but also to see whether or not his powers were strong enough to tempt Arthas. Having sent word to Thrall, Batherlis caught the next Zeppelin from Undercity to the North...

Bane arrived on a zeppelin coming from Orgrimmar and landed in Undercity. He had a very satisfied look on his face and had an almost manic look about him. He had done it. The months of obsession with the musical demon had driven him to the bring of insanity. _If I can't have him Thrall can't either._ That way of thinking drove him to go to Orgrimmar and do the unthinkable: kill Thrall. He didn't just kill him. Oh no. He used his shadow powers to drive Thrall over the edge and take his own life. When he stepped off the zeppelin, he spotted the demon and a wide smirk came across his lips. He walked up to him and stated, "Well hello again."

Batherlis' trip to Northrend had been a little less than fruitful, but at the very least he got his revenge. It was somewhat bittersweet, as someone besides him actually killed the Lich King. When he saw Bane approaching, the demon's ears twitched lightly. There was something...different about the priest.

"Ah, long time no see." The incubus replied, looking down at the undead. "Mm, pardon me for asking but, you seem...different." This change in the priest was intriguing. Batherlis couldn't quite place his finger on it though.

"Different? No, it's just me...same ol' Bane," Bane stated and stared up at the incubus. He smirked at him again and was trying to keep fits of manic laughter at bay. He didn't want to turn the demon away from him, now did he?

"Hmmm." Batherlis muttered to himself, tail waving slightly as he kneeled down in front of the undead. "If you say so. You know, I received word that Thrall 'expired' recently due to mental instability. I was curious if word had spread about it yet." The demon tested, truly not knowing whether or not the Horde knew the circumstances of Thrall's disposal. It was...unfortunate, but Batherlis had expected something like this to happen eventually. After all, the incubus had broken the Warchief's psyche long ago.

"I just came from Orgrimmar...believe me, I was the first to know of such an unfortunate even," Bane stated in an almost sadistic tone. He stepped a little closer to Batherlis and gently whispered into his ear, "But everything will be alright now."

Bane then cast a very slight mind control spell to make Batherlis not realize the meaning behind his previous statement.

The demon purred lightly, turning his head to whisper back into the undead's ear.

"You know...this means I'm not tethered to Orgrimmar anymore. Garrosh sees me only as a weapon, and now I can do as I wish." The incubus tempted the undead on purpose, but knew it was overkill. There wasn't a being alive...or unliving, that could resist his charm. It was incredibly egotistical, but true.

To add to the temptation, Batherlis extended his tongue and licked the side of Bane's neck. Little did he know what explosion that might set off...

"Then come back to my living quarters with me...I'd love to get to know you better," Bane stated with a wide grin. When Batherlis licked the side of his neck, shivers went up his partially exposed spine.

Batherlis growled lowly and replied without hesitation.

"Lead the way, little priest." The demon purred into Bane's ear, letting his fang graze the priest's cheek as he pulled away to stand. It was an exciting prospect that Bane seemed so enthralled with him. Ironic, but entertaining as well. Even after becoming a human, beast, and undead again, Ievam couldn't resist him.

A manic smile came across Bane's lips as he led the way back to his living quarters within the Undercity. He cast another low does of a mind control spell to make Batherlis somewhat infatuated with him. When they arrived at his living quarters, he invited the demon inside and stared up at him. He got what he wanted and he wasn't about to let him go.

Almost as soon as the two of them got inside, the demon leaned down to capture Bane's lips in a kiss, his tail waving happily. For some reason, Batherlis wanted to practically molest the priest, running his large hands across the undead's smaller frame. The incubus purred, hand moving back to grope Bane's behind through his robes. If an onlooker hadn't known better, it would've looked like the demon was going to devour the priest on the spot.

Bane returned the kiss and moaned when Batherlis groped his behind. He pulled him in close and tugged on the demon's hair as he inserted his tongue into his mouth. With his free hand, Bane scratched along Batherlis' back as if to urge him on.

The incubus moved his tongue back against the priest's, purring as he reached down to sneak a hand under the undead's robe. Said hand immediately returned to it's previous place on Bane's rear, groping the flesh this time. The demon pulled away after a moment and pulled Bane's robe off before he started working on his own armor, giving the priest a little strip show. Batherlis smiled seductively at the undead, still not sure why he seemed so...infatuating.

Bane's erection was practically pulsating with want. When Batherlis gave him a little strip tease, that made him want him even more. Bane then went to his bed and sat on the edge while stroking himself to tease Batherlis. A little bit more mind control was cast on Batherlis and Bane smirked like a madman. He cranked up the infatuation just a little.

The demon's wings twitched a bit and he approached the priest, both of them now nude and clearly aroused. Batherlis got on his knees and licked his way down the undead's torso, finally getting to Bane's cock. Without so much as a pause, the incubus wrapped his tongue around the priest's rock hard member. He moved down and took the entire length into his mouth, growling in pleasure as he pleasured Bane. The demon wanted to give the undead as much pleasure as he could, both hands moving up to flick Bane's nipples. The demon's huge member twitched in excitement, already leaking a bit of precum from the excitement he was feeling from pleasuring the priest.

Bane moaned in bliss when Batherlis began pleasuring him. He watched in his lust haze how Batherlis did so. God he was good. A satisfied growl escaped Bane's lips and he rested a hand on the back of Batherlis' head.

The incubus continued his ministrations a few moments longer before pulling away to look at the priest, unable to keep his hands off Bane even when he needed to say something.

"Where do you want to be...?" He asked, meaning top or bottom. Normally, Batherlis was the dominant, but he strangely felt like giving the priest an option.

"I want you to fuck me," Bane stated and pulled the demon into another passionate kiss. He'd been waiting for this moment for months and he was going to make it worth it.

The demon purred in approval and broke the kiss to speak.

"As you wish." He said, moving Bane to lay down on the bed as he moved down to lick at the priest's entrance. It didn't take long to prepare him, and Batherlis positioned his engorged member at the undead's entrance. The incubus was sure to go slowly, careful not to hurt Bane as he entered. The priest obviously couldn't accommodate the demon's entire length, but Batherlis didn't mind. When he was sure Bane was adjusted, the demon started moving in and out, laving his tongue across the priest's chest and neck. He sucked on the scar Bane had on his shoulder from long ago, wondering if it was still sensitive.

The scar on his shoulder was indeed sensitive and it earned Batherlis a nice moan when he sucked on it. Bane moaned again when Batherlis started moving in and out of him. He spread his legs wider and held onto Batherlis' shoulders for support.

The incubus growled possessively and gave the priest a rough few thrusts, rubbing Bane's nipples with is thumbs. Batherlis couldn't help but want to overstimulate the undead beneath him, doing everything he could think of. The demon even used his tail to stroke the priest's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Mmnn...you've been wanting this since we met, haven't you..?" Batherlis growled into the priest's ear, licking it afterwards.

"And you haven't?" Bane asked and moved his hips in time with the demon's thrusts. He moaned and arched his back upward in pleasure. He captured Batherlis' lips with his and deepened the kiss.

The demon smiled into the kiss, growling in approval as he continued thrusting into the priest. Batherlis groaned lowly, sensing that the priest was approaching his climax. To push Bane over the edge, the incubus turned on a bit of his charm, purring into the priest's ear with a seductive tone. "Come for me."

Bane moaned loudly and came almost right on cue for the incubus. His hot seed shot over both of their torsos and he bit into Batherlis' neck hard. He even scratched down the demon's back and groaned in satisfaction.

Batherlis growled in pleasure and thrust a few more times before climaxing as well, moaning lowly. The demon liked how the priest scratched at him, purring as he moved to lick and nibble at Bane's neck and shoulder. The incubus pulled out of the undead, a bit of seed flowing out onto the bed. Batherlis didn't even stop licking and groping the priest, just unable to keep his hands of Bane. It was almost like his own aura was turned against him...

The priest found that he liked the attention the demon was giving him, and didn't make a move to stop him. Instead, he embraced it and started kissing him passionately to encourage him. He knew the special aura Batherlis could cast, but it was no match for his mind control. For now, he left the spell as is. He didn't want to crank it wide open the first night, now did he?

Batherlis used his unnaturally long tongue to clean the priest's torso, purring lowly as he lapped up the seed. The incubus pulled away and sat on the floor, preforming his 'special trick' for Bane to watch as he cleaned himself. The incubus' tail wagged lightly, looking at Bane as he continued 'cleaning'.

Watching Batherlis perform his special trick made Bane's member rise to attention again. He smirked and asked, "When did you become so talented?"

The demon smirked and sat up when he was done.

"Apparently when I became a demon. Hmmn.." The incubus purred as he crawled up again, immediately beginning to lick and stroke the priest's member. Batherlis had yet to meet anyone who could go more than a few rounds, but right now the demon didn't want to stop for days...

"Don't ever change," Bane stated and moaned when Batherlis licked his cock just right. He laced his bony fingers through his hair and tugged on it lightly as he worked. His member became fully erect and was already throbbing with want.

When Bane was fully aroused, the incubus took the undead's cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Ah, this would new relationship was going to become very interesting indeed...

*X*X*X*

Many years passed since Bane had ensnared the infamous demon, Batherlis. Who knew his mind control would be so powerful to make an incubus demon bend to his every whim? They still lived in Undercity. The unfortunate thing that happened to an undead that's been around for many, many years is that their body continues to rot away. Eventually their bones become brittle and either break or turn into dust. The only thing left of Bane was his skull. Batherlis would carry him around when they made their rounds in the city, but he mostly just sat on the table in their living quarters.

Batherlis entered their home, carrying a small satchel of food he'd gone out to get.

"I'm back." He announced, shutting the door behind him. The demon's armor had been replaced several times, each set moved to be displayed in the Warcheif's war room in Orgrimmar as decoration. It was interesting how the style of armor changed with the different leaders' personalities. The incubus' current set was based off the revealing caster robes of Silvermoon. Their current warchief had an affinity for blood elves.

Batherlis placed the bag down on the table and leaned down to look at Bane's skull, seeing the glowing pupils watching his movements. "Too busy to say anything?" The demon joked, tail waving behind him as he moved to sit.

Bane looked up at Batherlis and let out a small huff. Even though he was nothing but a skull now, he still had 'the urge'. The urge was what was eating at the insides of his skull at the moment.

"Lick me," he stated and looked up at Batherlis.

Batherlis blinked at the skull and picked the bag of food up again to put it away.

"You always want me to lick you. I did it before I left, and that was only an hour ago." The demon retorted, glancing at the skull with a small huff. The way the 'armor' was made, the incubus' hips were revealed at all times, the robe hardly covering any of his lower body. Perverted warchief...perverted blood elves...perverted...skull. Batherlis could feel the yellow eyes staring at his ass. "Quit that."

"Dammit Batherlis, I want you to lick me!" Bane shouted and glared daggers at him. That was really his only defense...it wasn't like he could hop off the table and demand to be licked. Well, he could, but he was afraid his skull was brittle and would break on the stone floor.

"Agh, fine, if you'll just stop whining about it." The demon huffed, giving in. It was really the only thing he could do for the priest, y'know, since Bane didn't really have a body anymore.

Batherlis walked over to the table and sat down again, picking up the bossy skull. The incubus held Bane in one hand as he extended his tongue, licking over the teeth and making a trail up one side of the nasal cavity to the top of the skull. He swirled his tongue around in a circle and came back down the other side of the nasal cavity, moving to lick the back of the teeth. The demon pulled his tongue away, knowing the priest wouldn't think it was enough. Batherlis just liked to mess with him.

"Oh is that all?" Bane asked and glared at Batherlis. The lick felt nice, but it wasn't enough.

"C'mon, lick me harder. You know I like it when you lick every inch of me. And, if it's not too much to ask…but could you masturbate in front of me again?" Bane asked and attempted the puppy eyes.

The demon snorted, holding the skull up to eye level.

"I swear to the warchief, you're hornier now than you ever were with a body." Batherlis stated, getting a better grip on the priest before moving to lick again. The incubus put a bit more pressure behind his tongue this time, growling a bit. To acquiesce to Bane's request, he moved the front part of his robe and began rubbing his own member to get it erect. The demon had learned it was a waste of time to wear undergarments most of the time, and the priest obviously wouldn't object.

Bane let out a groan of approval and watched Batherlis stroke his own member. Oh how he'd love to have a body again to actually enjoy that cock again. He loved the size of it, the feel of it, and how it tasted when he had a body. Deep down though, he felt this was punishment for mind controlling Batherlis long ago.

Batherlis gave the skull a rough lick up the center of the forehead, still stroking himself as he laved his tongue all over the priest. The demon growled lowly, moving to lick the arch of Bane's upper jaw. The incubus' member was now fully erect as he stroked it, turning the skull around so the priest got a good look. Batherlis licked the back of the skull as he moved his tail up to push into his own entrance, growling low in pleasure as he did so.

Bane watched on and let out another groan. Oddly, the sensation of Batherlis' tongue over the exposed bone gave a wicked sensation. Bane liked the sensation and it almost reminded him of how it felt when he had a cock and Batherlis would lick it.

Batherlis pushed his tail further in and stroked a little faster, a bit of precum forming at the tip of his member. The demon dragged his tongue along the underside of the skull again, switching it up by sucking on a few spots. The incubus sucked hard at the base of the cranium, curious to see what reaction he'd get, even if it was only verbal.

"That feels good..." Bane moaned out and continued to watch the demon stroke himself. He especially loved it when he used his tail to pleasure himself too and made the skull moan a little more. He couldn't reach a release, but he loved watching Batherlis finish.

Batherlis kept stroking and pushed his tail far enough to hit his prostrate, moaning loudly and beginning to thrust his tail in and out to hit the spot a few times. The demon climaxed soon after, getting his seed all over the priest's skull. The incubus sighed in satisfaction, looking down at Bane. Batherlis idly began licking the skull clean, purring lowly. "Happy now, you pervert?" He asked before going back to licking.

"Yes, yes I am," Bane said in what sounded like a satisfactory tone. He enjoyed the licking Batherlis was giving him to clean him off and could only enjoy the warm tongue.

The demon snorted and finished cleaning off the skull and sat the priest down on the table, just about to stand up when he heard Bane speak again.

"Hey, lick me."

FIN.


End file.
